Harry le Blanc
by belfo
Summary: Suite du Tome 6, Harry s'entraînera et deviendra un homme. Il est enfin capable de se battre contre Voldemort. Mais avant toute chose il doit trouver les Horcreux, et crée son armée, mais les hommes ne sont plus seuls, les alliances oublie renaissent...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

L'histoire commence a la fin du Tome 6, mais prend une tournante assez différent.

Tout nom est invente, sauf ceux de Harry Potter que ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, il y en a plein, mais j'arrive pas a me corriger plus, si quelqu'un est vraiment intéresse par cette correction, vous pouvez me contacter.

J'espère de terminer l'histoire rapidement, mais la correction des chapitres prend du temps, et même si les chapitres restent plein de fautes.

* * *

Un Tres Grand Merci a **Alberfoth**, qui m'aide a corriger (ou plutot qui corrige) les chapitres.

* * *


	2. La Maison

**Chapitre 1 : La « maison »**

**

* * *

**

Il faisait nuit, mais la température était encore chaude, étant en juillet, et dans une chambre, au 4 Privet Drive, un garçon était étendu sur son lit, les yeux verts grands ouverts à regarder le plafond.

Les larmes ne coulaient plus de ses yeux, il en avait déjà trop versé ses derniers temps, pour ne pas dire ses dernières années.

Le jeune garçon de 16 ans, presque 17, s'appelait Harry, Harry Potter. Il était plus connu sous le nom de l'Elu, ou encore comme Celui Qui A Survécu.

Sa vie avait été vraiment très agitée, pour ne pas dire inimaginable, il avait perdu ses parents à l'âge de un an. Il avait ensuite habité chez sa tante, à dormir dans un placard pendant 10 ans tout en se faisant maltraiter par la famille de cette dernière.

Mais un jour tout a changé, le jour de son 11ème anniversaire, un demi-géant, Hagrid, avait frappé à la porte, et il lui avait raconté la vérité sur lui, comment ses parents étaient morts, et qui il était vraiment.

Harry repensait à comment avait été sa vie avant ses 11 ans, plutôt tranquille se disait il. Et pour cause, il n'y avait alors que trois personnes qui s'en prenaient à lui, et il ne connaissait rien a son histoire, mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé qu'un jour il se trouverait dans cette situation.

Seul, ou presque, étant donné que tous ses proches étaient morts, ses parents en premier l, puis Cédric, qui était mort devant ses yeux, et l'année d'après, son parrain fraîchement retrouvé venait à mourir aussi. Et, peut être la pire de toutes ces morts, un an après, devant lui encore, était mort le dernier protecteur qui lui restait : Dumbledore, le directeur de son école et le mage considéré comme le plus puissant de son époque.

Cela faisait beaucoup de morts pour un garçon de 16 ans, même si l'on peut dire que il est presque adulte, car nous étions à moins d'un mois de son 17ème anniversaire (la majorité chez les sorciers est à 17 ans)

Harry était immergé dans ses pensées, ce qui l'empêchait de pleurer. Il était persuadé d'une chose : il devait en finir avec Voldemort qui était la cause de tous ses soucis.

Harry est sûr que l'un des deux devra mourir de la main de l'autre, d'après la prophétie, mais au moins, pensa t'il, il serait enfin libre après tout cela.

Cela faisait trois jours que Harry était de retour chez les Dursley, mais il avait déjà envie de les quitter de nouveau. Mais il y avait cette fichue magie qui le protégeait, et le fait que il ne puisse pas encore faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard, ce qui faisait qu'il était coincé dans sa chambre.

Maison, pensa Harry, je ne peut la considérer comme telle car une maison c'est l'endroit ou tu arrive et où tu te sens chez toi, où tu es aimé, ici je ne suis pas le bienvenu, mes oncles sont obligés de me garder ici encore pour trois semaines et après…

Harry soupira.

… et après je n'aurait plus nulle part où aller.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai, il avait hérité de la maison de ses parents et de celle de Sirius, et qui sait de quoi d'autre encore, mais ce n'était pas évident pour Harry d'y retourner, il avait trop de chagrin.

Cela serait dur, sans maison, sans mère pour lui préparer un repas le soir, sans père pour lui apprendre le Quidditch ou des conseils pour ses relations avec les filles, car Harry en avait bien besoin, il n'était sûrement pas premier de sa classe dans ce domaine. Tout cela l'attristait.

Il avait rompu avec Ginny, avec comme excuse la volonté de la protéger, mais au fond de lui il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait rompu pour ne pas devoir s'engager plus avec elle

Il avait peur de donner de faux espoirs à Ginny et de plus être la après la bataille avec Voldemort.

Et oui je suis vraiment un lâche, pensa Harry, je ne pense qu'à moi, je devrait peut être lui expliquer ça, Ginny n'a pas besoin de souffrir pour ça, de plus je ne peux pas vraiment continuer sans la voir, je suis vraiment tombé amoureux.

Sur ces pensées il s'endormit.


	3. Poudlard

**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard**

**

* * *

**

Une semaine s'était encore écoulée lorsque Harry reçut une lettre, par un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui personne ne lui avait écrit à part Hermione, Ron et Ginny, mais même s'il avait lu les lettres, il n'avait jamais eut le courage de répondre.

Harry ouvrit donc la lettre, et commença à la lire.

_Cher Etudiant de Poudlard,_

_Avec cette lettre je tiens à vous informer que l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, restera ouverte, un nouveau directeur, ou plutôt directrice, a été nommée a sa tête, Minerva McGonagall, qui succèdera a Albus Dumbledore._

_Le corps enseignant subira des changements, mais l'école recommencera comme toutes les années le 1er septembre._

_Avec nos meilleurs salutations_

_Conseil Supérieur de Poudlard_

Au moins l'école restera ouverte, pensa Harry, même si je ne pense pas y retourner, d'autre chose m'attendent, j'ai une mission à accomplir.

Harry repensa aux Horcruxes, et à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore, il y en avait donc 7.

Deux avaient été détruits, un avait été pris par un certain R.A.B., un n'était autre que Voldemort lui même, un autre son fichu serpent, Nagini, il en restait donc deux à trouver et détruire.

Harry avait deja pensé à que chercher, la coupe de Poufsouffle, et un autre objet ayant appartenu à un des 4 fondateurs. Mais quoi, et surtout où, comment pouvoir retrouver un objet si petit dans un pays si grand, et comment faire pour parvenir à le prendre, Harry se souvint des pièges qui avaient portés à prendre le médaillon, qui s'était avéré être un faux.

Sur ce, il décida de descendre manger quelque chose, en effet, s'il voulait se préparer à se battre, il fallait être en forme.

Oui, pourquoi pas, entraîner son physique pourrait être une idée, mais comment faire, sans rester exposé aux dangers, cela aurait été vraiment bête d'être attrapé maintenant qu'il avait une mission à accomplir.

En pensant à ça, il reçu un autre hibou, et il ouvra la lettre, en sachant deja que il ne la lirait pas.

La lettre était de Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et ami de son père, dernier des maraudeurs encore en vie.

Harry parcouru vite la missive et se rendit compte que c'étaient des belles phrases pour ne rien dire. Tout ce qui était dit dans le parchemin c'est que Harry ne devait pas se sentir coupable de la mort de Dumbledore et qu'il ne devait pas baisser les bras.

Il ajouta à la fin qu'il passerait le prendre le jour avant son anniversaire, et qu'il devrait prévenir la famille Dursley.

Harry pensa que prévenir sa famille à ce moment n'aurait pas été la chose la plus judicieuse à faire, si bien qu'il décida de ne pas le faire. Et sur ce il descendit manger.


	4. Rencontre Etrange

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre Etrange**

**

* * *

**

Harry était encore dans sa chambre, il s'était passé une semaine depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Lupin. Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé avec son oncle et n'en avait toujours pas envie.

Pendant cette semaine Harry avait fait des exercices physiques dans sa chambre, mais à part le fatiguer, cela n'avait servi à rien. Il avait vite renoncé.

Un soir, vers huit heure, un Phénix arriva dans sa chambre, Harry été stupéfait de voir une Phénix dans sa chambre, mais il put voir que celui n'avait pas l'air dérangé, il s'était paisiblement installé sur la table.

Après l'avoir regardé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Harry reconnut Fumsek, le phénix de Dumbledore. Il avait une lettre attachée à sa patte. Harry s'empressa de la prendre et de la lire.

_Cher Harry,_

_  
Je sais que tu ne me connais pas, et cela est tout à fait normal, étant donné que plus personne ne me connaît. _

_Je voulait seulement t'annoncer ma venue très prochaine._

_Je t'expliquerais tout, pour le moment sache seulement que j'en connais plus sur toi que toi sur moi, et que je veux seulement t'aider._

_  
Alan Greenwich_

Harry lut au moins 4 fois le parchemin, avant de comprendre qu'un certain Alan, allait venir il ne savait pas quand, mais sûrement plus tôt que il puisse l'imaginer.

Harry regarda encore le Phénix, et se dit que un sorcier qui avait un Phénix devait être de cœur noble et aux bonnes intentions, surtout Fumsek, ancien Phénix de Dumbledore.

Harry se demanda pourquoi Fumsek avait rejoint cet Alan Greenwich.

Mais par sécurité il prit quand même sa baguette et il s'assura qu'elle soit toujours à portée de main.

Moins d'une heure après, un autre phénix entra, mais celui-ci était différent, il était bleu.

Et avant que Harry puisse le regarder, il se métamorphosa en humain.

Harry resta immobile pendant un long moment le temps de se rendre compte que la personne devant lui était assez vieille, étant donné sa longue barbe blanche, il était vêtu d'une robe d'un bleu ciel éclatant et il émanait de lui une aura de puissance qu'il aurait été difficile de ne pas percevoir. Mais, Harry sut de suite qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, l'homme lui inspirait confiance. Harry sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait leva toutefois sa baguette en direction de l'homme et le fixa dans les yeux. Yeux qu'il avait bleus, comme le reste.

Harry hésita un peu et dit enfin

- Qui êtes vous ?

L'homme le regarda et d'une voix sûre répondit :

-Je suis Alan Greenwich, je t'avais annoncé ma visite, Harry.

Harry regarda encore l'homme et se décida à baisser sa baguette et dit

-Veuillez m'excuser pour mes manières, mais je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

-Oh mais t'en fait pas Harry, cela est tout à fait normal. Répondit Alan.

-Mais asseyez vous donc monsieur

-Appelle moi Alan, Harry

-Ok, alors assis-toi Alan.

Alan se tourna et à la place de se diriger vers la chaise, il fit apparaître un fauteuil bleu, lui aussi, sur lequel il s'assit.

Le phénix qui était arrivé avant avec le message se mit sur son épaule et regarda Harry.

-Alan, puis je vous demander qui vous êtes ?

-Oh, mais sûrement. Saches cependant que c'est une longue histoire, et que je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me croies tout de suite. Cela te paraîtra trop invraisemblable.

Alan fit une pause et sans laisser le temps à Harry de parler il continua

-Je suis Alan Greenwich, descendant de Merlin, et détenteur de ses pouvoirs.

En entendant cela Harry resta choqué, le descendant de Merlin était devant lui ?

Il ne put pas se retenir et dit

- Alan, mais pourquoi personne ne vous connaît pourquoi portez vous un nom si différent de celui de Merlin, et à ce que je savais sur Merlin, il n'avait pas de fils.

Alan le regarda, et sans changer d'expression il dit

-Effectivement, Merlin n'avait pas de fils, mais je ne suis pas descendant de Merlin par le sang, je le suis par le pouvoir, c'est là que l'histoire devient compliquée.

Je vais donc répondre à tes autres questions avant, et après je te raconterais l'autre histoire.

Donc mon nom n'est pas difficile à comprendre, étant donné que nous ne sommes pas de la même famille, étant donné que Merlin n'a jamais eu d'enfants, et le fait que personne ne me connaisse, c'est aussi pour éviter que toute personne ayant besoin d'aide vienne chez moi, cela m'empêcherait de continuer ma quête, et cela ne doit pas arriver.

Alan fit une pause et continua

-Mais venons en à l'histoire de ma descendance avec Merlin. En fait à l'époque, Merlin, comme tu le sais, était le plus puissant magicien de son temps. Toutefois, il n'a jamais recherché la domination par le pouvoir, il était plutôt pacifiste, pour la cohabitation avec les autres espèces.

Seulement même s'il était très puissant il a refusé l'immortalité. Telle n'était pas sa mentalité. Comme tu peux facilement l'imaginer, la vie éternelle ne peut avoir d'avantages.

Mais avant de mourir il décida de choisir un successeur, une personne noble de cœur qui puisse continuer sa tache.

Il partit donc à sa recherche et il le trouva dans la personne d' Alastor Weasley, un adolescent de 17 ans, qui était très sincère et innocent.

Merlin le fit devenir son apprenti, et lui appris l'art d'aimer et d'aider les autres, il lui apprit à lire, écrier, et à utiliser la magie pour le bien du monde.

Merlin fut très content des résultats, et vers la fin de sa vie, Alastor avait alors 27 ans, il décida de lui donner tous ses pouvoirs et de le laisser continuer la quête qu'il avait commencée.

Il lui dit aussi de faire continuer cette succession du pouvoir, grâce à la cérémonie de la donation, qui fut utilisée par Merlin lui même pour donner tous ses pouvoir à Alastor.  
Cette cérémonie, très ancienne, a comme conséquence directe de passer tous les pouvoirs d'une personne à une autre, mais cela marche que pour des personnes ayant le cœur pur, donc Voldemort ne pourra jamais l'utiliser.

Harry regarda Alan et la facilité avec laquelle il prononçait ce nom l'étonna. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui en avaient le courage.

-Cette cérémonie fait aussi mourir le donateur, mais, il peut toujours reprendre ses pouvoirs, si la personne à qui ils ont été donnés ne respecte pas la volonté du donateur, et au cas ou la personne qui a reçu les pouvoirs venait à mourir, celui qui les lui avaient donnés ressuscitait, pour trouver un nouveau descendant.

Alan fit une pause, et Harry était perdu, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette Cérémonie, si étrange.

Alan repris son discours

-Harry le dernier porteur des pouvoir de Merlin était Albus Dumbledore, que tu as sûrement connu.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dumbledore porter des pouvoirs de Merlin ?

Harry se souvint du moment où Dumbledore lui a dit que grâce à ses prodigieux pouvoirs il avait pu survivre à la malédiction de la bague des Gaunt.

-Harry, j'étais celui qui lui avait passé les pouvoirs, je suis donc revenu a la vie, pour continuer la tache d'Albus, et pour cela j'ai décidé de t'entraîner, je trouve que Albus ne t'a pas préparé à ton destin, mais d'un côté tu étais encore trop jeune.

Harry ne comprenait pas, l'entraîner, mais pour quoi faire ? Oui bon, à part battre Voldemort, ce qui n'était pas comme manger un bonbon, pourquoi Alan, avait décidé de l'entraîner, et de lui raconter cette histoire.

-Harry, est-ce que tu veux devenir mon apprenti ?

Quoi ? Il me demande de devenir son apprenti, mais, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça? Comment est-ce possible, moi, apprenti d'un descendant de Merlin ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot ne sorti.

Il essaya encore et enfin il put dire

-Alan, pourquoi moi ?

Alan ne semblait pas surpris de cette question et répondit

-Harry, Albus t'avais choisi, et je ne connais personne d'autre et surtout je trouve que c'est un choix parfait.

Harry était pétrifié. Dumbledore l'avait choisi, mais il ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

-Je ne savais pas Mons…Alan

-Cela est normal, tu aurais du le savoir le jour de tes 17 ans, mais il faut maintenant tout accélérer.

-Je comprend, j'accepte volontiers Mons…Alan

-Parfait Harry, je viendrais te chercher demain, prépare tes affaires, préviens ton oncle, tes amis, dis leur que tu reviendras ici pour le début de l'école, si ce n'est pas un peu avant.

-Alan, tu as dit pour le début de l'année scolaire, mais je dois partir en mission, la mission pour laquelle Dumbledore est mort…

-Harry, je t'expliquerais tout en temps voulu, fais moi confiance

-Oui Monsieur

-Appelle moi Alan Harry

-Oui, désole Mons… Alan

Alan avait un petit sourire, et sans dire mot il se transforma en Phénix, encore bleu, comme sa cape, et disparut avec l'autre Phénix.


	5. Le Départ

**Chapitre 4 : Le Départ**

**

* * *

**

Alan venait de sortir, et Harry ne perdit pas de temps, il rangea dans sa malle toutes ces affaires mais il laissa 5 parchemins, une plume, et commença à écrire les lettres.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je te préviens que je partirait m'entraîner, et que je saurait donc injoignable pour les prochain semaines, on se verra pour le début de l'école._

_Bonne vacances Harry._

_Cher Ron,_

_Je voulait te prévenir que j'allais partir, prend bien soin de Ginny en mon absence._

_Je reviendrais pour le début de l'école._

_Bonne vacances Harry_

_Cher Remus,_

_Je voulais te dire que j'allais partir pour m'entraîner, avec un ami de Dumbledore, averti tout l'ordre que je serais en sécurité, je reviendrais ici peu avant le début des cours, et on se rencontrera. Attends ma visite, et ne me cherche pas._

_J'espère que l'ordre ne se laissera pas abattre par la mort de Dumbledore, le monde a besoin de vous._

_Promets moi que tu veilleras personnellement à ce que Ginny, Ron et Hermione soient en sécurité._

_  
Harry_

_Cher Professeur McGonagall_

_Je voulais vous informer que je reviendrais à l'école l'année prochaine, je passerais personnellement chez vous pour vous donner plus d'informations, avant le début des cours, inutile de me contacter avant._

_Remus vous en dira sûrement plus._

_Harry_

Il ne manquait plus que la dernière, la plus difficile, celle pour Ginny.

_Ginny, mon amour,_

_Je t'écris pour te dire que je part m'entraîner, je t'en prie ne révèle à personne le contenu de cette lettre, avec un ami de Dumbledore._

_Ne te préoccupes pas de moi, je serais en sécurité, mais toi fais attention a toi._

_  
Je voulais aussi te dire que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et que je suis désolé que notre relation se soit terminée si brusquement, et je pense que j'ai été un vrai crétin, mais c'était la mort de Dumbledore qui m'a mis dans cet état._

_Je reviendrais avant le début des cours te voir, tu auras d'autres informations après._

_Je t'aime_

_Harry_

Voila les 5 lettres étaient prêtes, mais c'était trop tôt pour les envoyer, il aurait le temps plus tard.

Il descendit donc et trouva son oncle et sa tante devant la télévision.

-Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia, je voulais vous informer que je partirais demain, et qu'on ne se reverra probablement plus.

Vernon c'était retourné pour écouter Harry, ainsi que Pétunia, et il répondit

-C'est bien, enfin tu nous laisse respirer.

Vernon et Pétunia retournèrent à leur occupation.

Harry pris la direction de sa chambre et sans y penser deux fois se jeta sur le lit en s'endormant.

Il était six heures du matin quand Alan revint dans la chambre, Harry était déjà réveillé.

-Je vois que tu es déjà réveillé, c'est parfait, on peut donc partir.

-Attendez une minute, je dois envoyer ces lettres.

Harry prit le paquet de lettre et le donna à Hedwige et lui dit

-Hedwige, porte ces lettres et après reste chez Ginny, elle prendra soin de toi

Hedwige émit un petit bruit en réponse et parti avec les 5 lettres.

-Maintenant je suis prêt pour partir.

-Parfait, alors prends cette bague elle te portera au Manoir Merlin.

Harry pris la bague, et comme il l'avait imaginé, c'était un portoloin, et il se sentit léger, mais l'effet était différent, ça ne devait pas être un portoloin finalement.

Harry arriva dans une grand salle, de la dimension du Grand Hall de Poudlard, et Alan était déjà la.

La salle était décorée avec des portraits des personnes que Harry n'avait jamais vues, et qui ne rassemblaient pas toujours à des humains.

Les yeux d'Harry se dirigeaient vers une Dame aux longues oreilles, ça rassemblait a une elfe, elle était resplendissante.

Harry reprit ses esprits et demanda.

-Alan, c'était quoi la bague, ça ne me semblait pas être un portoloin.

-Normal, ce n'était pas un portoloin, en fait le Manoir Merlin, est un endroit magique, il n'est accessible que grâce à cette bague.

-Ah, ok je comprends.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout, il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait crée un endroit comme ça.

-Harry, pourquoi tu mens ? Ce Manoir, est la création de Merlin lui même, il a hébergé tout les descendants de Merlin, et tu pourras y trouver une plus grand bibliothèque que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer.

De plus ce Manoir est joignable uniquement grâce a la bague, vu qu'il n'est pas sur Terre, il est situé dans une dimension parallèle, créée par Merlin, pour être à l'abri de tout visiteur inopportun.

Ici le temps à un cours différent, 1 semaine sur Terre, correspond à une année ici.

Harry était émerveillé, c'était impossible, il allait s'entraîner pour plusieurs années alors que peu de temps se serait vraiment écoulé.

-Désole d'avoir menti, alors je voudrais vous posez une seule question, comment puis je m'entraîner si je ne peut pas faire de magie avant mes 17 ans, donc encore 2 semaines, ou 2 ans ici ?

-Question intéressante, mais saches que ici personne ne pourras te trouvé, tu viens de disparaître, donc le Ministère ne saura jamais que tu as fait de la magie.

Pour ce que concerne notre entraînement je vais t'entraîner pendant 1 mois, ou 4 ans ici, après tu auras 2 semaine, pour ta première tache, et la tu commenceras l'école.

-Parfait Alan, j'ai encore une autre question, en quoi va consister mon entraînement ?

-Je vais t'apprendre les magies Blanches et Noires, les potions, la métamorphose, les runes, et la transformation en animagus. De plus tu apprendras à te battre en duel, à faire de la magie sans baguette, à te battre avec des armes blanches et à gérer une « armée ».

Tu apprendras aussi à utiliser la magie elfique et naine, ce qui est très utiles, si tu as la connaissance des runes.

En même temps tu apprendras les langues étrangères comme ça tu n'auras plus de limites pour trouver des informations, dans les différentes bibliothèques du monde.

- A quoi cela pourra servir, gérer une armée, personne n'a d'armée à me prêter.

-Harry, une armée ne se prête pas, elle se construit, mais on verra ça en futur.

Pour le moment, viens avec moi, on va commencer l'entraînement.


	6. Les Lettres

**Chapitre 5 : Les Lettres**

**

* * *

**

Hermione était dans sa chambre en train de lire un livre, pour changer. Toutefois elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, elle s'inquiétait pour Harry qui n'avait pas encore répondu à sa lettre.

Mais elle pensait à Ron, elle avait hâte de le voir.

Dès que Hedwige arriva dans sa chambre, Hermione lui sauta presque au cou pour lui arracher la lettre. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la lettre que Hedwige s'envola par la fenêtre.

Elle pensa que Harry ne voulait pas de réponse, car elle n'avait pas vu les autres lettres.

Elle ouvrit la lettre mais dut la lire au moins une bonne dizaine de fois avant de comprendre que Harry était partis avec un inconnu sans laisser d'adresse.

Elle décida immédiatement d'aller chez Ron et avec lui d'aller prévenir Remus.

Elle écrivit à toute vitesse une lettre pour Ron, elle l'envoya et elle reçut presque immédiatement une lettre de Ron. Comment avait il put être aussi rapide ?

Elle se douta qu'il avait reçu la même lettre. Elle prit de la poudre de cheminette et se rendit au terrier.

Ron était attablé en train de finir son repas, visiblement rien ne pouvait lui couper l'appétit.

Il y avait aussi Ginny qui sanglotait dans la pièce, elle tenait une lettre à la main. De Harry pensa Hermione.

Si elle avait été capable de lire les pensées de Ginny elle aurait sut qu'elle pleurait car Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Quand Ginny vit Hermione elle se réfugia dans sa chambre.

- Ron !

- Hermione !

- Harry est partis, il faut tout de suite prévenir Remus.

Mais à ce moment, le dit Remus sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée, visiblement paniqué.

- Harry est partis !

- Oui nous savions, nous allions vous prévenir

- Mais où est t'il allé ?

Le professeur McGonagall jaillit à son tour des flammes aussi affolée que Remus

-Remus, Harry vient de m'écrire une lettre et il me dit de te contacter pour savoir plus.

-Minerva, je n'en sait pas plus que vous, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est partis s'entraîner avec un amis de Dumbledore et qu'il m'a chargé de m'occuper de la sécurité de Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

-S'entraîner ? Mais avec qui ?

-Je ne sais pas Minerva, mais il m'a dit que c'était inutile de le rechercher et qu'il reviendra pour la rentrée.

-Oui ça aussi il me l'a dit, il viendra me voir personnellement avant la rentrée.

Molly entra à ce moment et fut stupéfaite de trouver autant de monde dans sa cuisine.

- Que se passe t'il ? Mais asseyez vous donc Minerva et Remus

- Molly. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que Harry est parti s'entraîner, nous sommes inquiets

Molly regarda Remus la bouche ouverte, elle n'arriva pas à parler.

Au même moment, Fred George et Arthur entrèrent dans la pièce et eurent la même réaction que Molly lorsqu'ils surent ce qu'avait fait Harry.

Ginny était revenue en même temps qu'eux et Ron lui demanda :

- Pourquoi es tu montée dans ta chambre en pleurs Ginny ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Ron, Harry m'a demandé de ne pas le faire.

- Ginny, tu sais quelque chose que nous ignorons ?

- Remus, je ne peux pas parler, mais je sais qu'il va bien, je le sens.

Remus ne répondit pas mais regarda Ginny, puis finalement il se tourna vers la directrice.

- Minerva, Harry demande de ne pas détruire l'ordre, que le monde a besoin de nous. Il faut un nouveau chef il faut organiser une réunion rapidement.

- Oui Remus, on se voit se soir au QG, fais passer le message.

Remus et Minerva prirent la poudre de cheminette et s'en allèrent.

Le soir même, au 12 square Grimmaurd, l'ex maison des Black et actuel QG de l'ordre du phénix, se retrouvaient la plupart des membres de l'ordre :

- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je sais que la perte d'Albus a été un rude coup pour l'ordre, c'était notre chef, il savait quoi faire. Cependant nous ne pouvons pas laisser l'ordre dépérir, il ne l'aurait pas voulu et Harry non plus. Il faut un nouveau chef.

Personnellement, la reprise des fonctions de directeur de Poudlard ne me laisse guère de temps, mais j'ai toutefois un candidat à vous proposer : Remus Lupin

Remus la regardait maintenant bouche béée. Pourquoi Minerva McGonagall l'avait choisi lui et ne l'avait pas informé de ce choix ? Lui ? Un loup garou à la tête de l'Ordre ?

- Oui je suis d'accord.

L'homme qui venait de parler était Alastor Maugrey. Il fut suivit par d'autres voies, celles de Mondingus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Arthur et Molly Weasley.

Remus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'ordre le voulait à sa tête ?

Minerva reprit :

- Il semblerait que la majorité soit d'accord, donc Remus Lupin succède à Albus Dumbledore à la tête de l'ordre du Phénix.

-Merci Minerva, et merci a vous tous. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

Il ne faut pas traîner pour prendre des mesures, surtout maintenant que Harry est parti, on ne sait pas ou...

Il ne put pas continuer sa phrase, il fut interrompu :

-Comment parti ? Demanda Alastor

-Ou parti ? Demanda Arabella

-Avec qui ? Demanda Tonks

-Il est mort ? Demanda Kingsley

-Voldemort l'a capturé ?

-Laissez moi finir s'il vous plait, je disait donc que Harry était parti, et à en croire les lettres que nous avons reçu il est en sécurité avec un ami de Dumbledore. Il a aussi dit qu'il reviendrait pour le début de l'année scolaire.

C'est en parti lui qui demande de continuer l'œuvre de l'ordre et de ne pas le laisser tomber.

Ah oui, il a aussi préciser qu'il était vain d'essayer de le chercher.

Remus fit une pause

- Arthur, le Ministère sera assez tôt informé de la disparition de Harry, faites nous savoir toute information que nous n'aurions pas le cas échéant.

- Sûrement Remus.

- Nymphadora, Shacklebolt, il faudra protéger le Terrier. Je vous laisse le soin de tout mettre en place. Je vous aiderais.

- Comme deja fait. Répondirent les deux au même temps.

- Minerva, pour le moment contente toi de t'occuper de Poudlard, attention toutefois dans le choix de tes professeurs, si il t'en manque essaye d'en trouver parmi l'ordre.

- J'y songerait Remus, pas de souci de ce cote la.

- Charlie, retourne en Roumanie et met les dragons hors de portée de Voldemort s'il te plait.

- Parfait. Répondu Charlie

- Bill, je sais que cela ne sera pas facile, mais essaye de convaincre les gobelins de nous rejoindre. Coupe aussi les coffres des avérés mangemorts si tu le peux.

- Je vais tout essaye Remus.

- Mondingus, Arabella, Alastor ! Il faudrait que vous retrouviez Draco et Severus, sans toutefois en faire plus car ils vous connaissent Suivez les de loin et informer moi.

- Parfait, on commence les recherches. Répondu Alastor pour les trois.

- On se retrouve dans une semaine pour faire le point, sur ce, bonne soirée et au travail.

* * *

Voila, j'espere que vous aimez l'histoire. 

Des nouveaux chapitre vont bientot sortir, temp de corriger et de faire mes exames (semaine prochaine) et j'avancerait plus rapidement.

Sinon merci de laisser des review


	7. Animagus

**Chapitre 6 : Animagus**

**

* * *

**

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Harry s'entraînait tous les jours avec Alan. Les journées étaient longues, réveil à six heures, petit duel avec un monstre (différent chaque jour et de plus en plus coriace). Ensuite deux heures à la bibliothèque à étudier des nouveaux sorts. Et avant le repas, deux heures de métamorphose avec Alan, qui était un bien meilleur professeur que McGonagall.

L'après midi se composait de quatre heures de potions et de deux heures de duel contre Alan. Au début, c'était un véritable massacre, Harry n'arrivait pas à le toucher, mais bientôt il fut capable de résister de plus en plus.

Et encore deux heures de bibliothèque pour apprendre les runes et leur utilisation.

Après un an de ce régime, Harry trouva Alan à son chevet.

- Ce matin c'est toi le monstre que je dois combattre ?

- Non Harry, cela fait maintenant un an que l'on s'entraîne et je suis très content de tes résultats. On va toutefois changer un peu.

Tu vas apprendre à devenir Animagus.

- On commence quand ? Harry était excité.

- Tout de suite, boit cette potion, elle te feras entrer en transe et tu devras suivre ton instinct pour trouver la forme d'Animagus qui te convient.

Harry prit la potion et la but d'une traite.

Il s'endormit toute de suite.

A son réveil il se trouvait dans une immense forêt. Il y avait des montagnes au loin. Harry ne savait où aller, alors il fit comme Alan lui avait dit : il suivit son instinct.

Une fois rapproché des montagnes il y avait une plaine. Il entendit alors un bruit. Il se retourna mais ne vit rien, il continua de rechercher la source du bruit et crut voir un point doré lueur au loin. Cependant il se déplaçait trop vite.

Ca ne pouvait être un vif d'or, mais quoi alors ?

Après un petit moment à l'observer, Harry le vit s'approcher, il s'agissait d'un animal de la taille d'un lion. Il le regardait dans les yeux.

Harry demanda :

- Puis je vous demander qui vous êtes ?

- Bonsoir Harry, je suis Griffon.

- Comment vous faites pour connaître mon nom ?

- Je connais beaucoup de choses de toi Harry, je peux les lire dans ton cœur.

-Donc vous pourriez répondre à ma question, vous savez ou je peux trouver mon animagus ?

-Oui Harry je sais où tu peux trouver tes animagi.

-Pourquoi au pluriel ?

-Harry, tu dois savoir que tu es l'héritier direct de Godric Gryffondor, comme tu aurais pu imaginer, mais aussi de Salazar Serpentard.

Tu te demandais comment il était possible que le chapeau aie voulut t'envoyer a Serpentard, maintenant tu le sais.

Tu es l'Elu, tu recevras de tes ancêtres leurs formes animagi, celle de Godric, un Griffon d'Or Royal, c'est moi.

Harry était bouche béée devant les informations que Griffon lui avait donné.

-De Salazar la forme que tu hérites est le Magyar Argente Royal.

A ces mots un grand dragon argenté fit son apparition à côté de Griffon.

-Salut Harry, je suis Argentic.

-Salut. Ce fut le seul mot qui put sortir de la bouche d'Harry. Il trouvais ces animaux superbes et pensait qu'il pourrait bientôt se transformer en l'un d'eux.

- Harry, nous allons maintenant fusionner avec toi, tu pourras te transformer après, mais tu devras apprendre à te servir de ces pouvoirs.

Ce fut le dernier mot de Griffon, Harry les vit s'avancer vers lui jusqu'à entrer dans son corps, il perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'il se réveilla il était été par terre.

Il était maintenant plus musclé, il avait vraiment l'air d'un homme maintenant.

_Harry_

Une voix que Harry connaissait venait de parler

_Harry, maintenant tu vas essayer de te transformer en tes deux animagi, un a la fois, et tu essaieras d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs._

_A savoir, un Griffon d'Or Royal peut voler très vite et très haut. Il a une parfaite vision du sol même en hauteur, et ses griffes peuvent couper tout matériaux._

_Le Griffon d'Or Royal est résistant à la plus parte des sort, et parle la langue des humains, tu pourras donc parler en étant un Griffon d'Or._

Une autre voix prit la place de celle de Griffon, celle de Argentic

_Un Magyar Argente Royal peut réduire sa taille ou l'agrandir, selon son désir, et les flammes des feux qui sortent de sa bouche sont magiques, et passent tout bouclier anti-feu._

_Un Magyar Argente Royal est résistant à tout sort sauf aux sorts mortels, sa peau est si épaisse qu'elle lui permet de résister aux différents changement climatique sans problèmes._

_Ses dents sont très résistantes et peuvent casser tout matériaux._

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ses deux animaux avaient donc tant de pouvoirs ?

Harry décida de commencer en se transformant en Griffon.

La transformation fut rapide, et il se sentait plus léger et plus fort, il prit donc son élan.

Harry fut étonné de voir comment cela lui semblait naturel, c'était magnifique, il volait à une vitesse incroyable, zigzaguant à travers les arbres, l'agilité de cet animal était incroyable.

Il décida de monter très haut, il voyait vraiment très bien de loin.

Il descendit en planant et sortit ses griffes, pulvérisant au passage un arbre d'un coup de patte.

Une fois au sol il essaya la transformation en Magyar.

Il s'envola de nouveau, c'était aussi facile pour lui, même si le dragon était plus corpulent que le griffon.

Il testa la réduction de taille et vit qu'elle marchait parfaitement.

Il ouvrit la bouche et cracha un jet de flamme qui carbonisa la moitié des arbres devant lui. Les flammes étaient vertes et non rouge, mais trouva que ce n'était pas évident de viser correctement.

Il essaya de mordre un rocher et fut surpris de ne sentir aucune résistance, il mordait dedans comme dans n'importe quel bout de nourriture.

Une voix dans sa tête retentit :

_Vraiment très bien Harry, maintenant tu peux t'en aller, ton entraînement ici est fini._

_Si tu as besoin d'aide, il suffira de poser une question dans ta tête, on sera toujours avec toi pour y répondre._

Harry se réveilla et vit que son corps réelle avait aussi changé, ce n'été pas un rêve. Il était plus grand et plus musclé, son regard et sa carrure avaient tout d'un homme.

Il se contempla pendant une demi heure, il découvrit aussi un tatouage sur son bras ; une baguette avec un dragon et un griffon qui l'enlaçaient.

Harry descendit finalement dans la salle à manger, où il trouva Alan.

- Bonjour Harry, je t'attendais depuis longtemps, je commençais à me faire du souci.

Alors, quel est ton animal ?

- Mes animaux, un dragon (le Magyar) et le griffon d'or.

-Très intéressant, Harry, et si je me souviens bien, Godric été un Griffon d'Or Royale, et Salazar un Magyar Argenté Royale.

-Tout à fait Alan, il semblerait que je sois le descendant direct de ces deux sorciers.

-Cela expliquerait ta puissance magique, mais laissons ça de côté, il nous reste encore beaucoup d'entraînement à faire.

-Alan j'ai une question, j'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ?

-Harry, tu n'as pas dormi, tu t'es entraîné, et cela a duré 4 mois.

-4 moi ! Cela m'a paru être très court

-Et bien non, mais va te reposer maintenant, demain on continuera les entraînements

Les jours suivants, Harry se rendit compte que ses pouvoirs avaient vraiment étés augmentés. Il se débarrassait facilement de tous les monstres de Alan, maîtrisait bien ses formes d'animagus et était ravis de leurs pouvoirs.

La routine avait repris son cours, matin sortilèges métamorphoses et bibliothèque, après midi potions, incantations, malédictions et encore bibliothèque.

Après deux ans de travail, Harry connaissait désormais la magie sans baguette, les runes, les incantations, les enchantements, les malédictions, la plupart des sorts, beaucoup de potions et était doué en métamorphose.

Il maîtrisait beaucoup de langues, notamment l'elfique, le nanoscript, l'aramaic.

Il pouvait désormais tenir 24h contre Alan, et ce à chaque fois, rendant ainsi le duel nul.

Les deux derniers mois, sur 60 duels il en avait gagné 2, perdu 37 et le reste étaient des matchs nuls.

Sa forme physique était excellente et il se sentait prêt.

* * *

Voila la suitte, desole du retard, mais avec mes exams, et les exams du correcteur sa prend du temp.  
La suitte arrivera plus vitte j'espre. 

**Merci de laisser des reviews**

* * *

** Reponses aux Reviews :**

** Geomik : **j'ai enfin un correcteur ;) j'hespere que ca ira mieux.  
Sinon j'ai ecrit mon profile ;) Merci pour ta rev.

**max** : Merci, tu verra son evolution dans la suitte, mais jusqu'au dernier chapitre il utilisera pas tout ca force, et ca prendra du temp aussi pour la connaitre ;)

** jacky** : Merci, la suitte j'espere arrivera, et j'ai bien l'intention de la terminer

**maugrei** : Merci a toi aussi, pour ses pouvoir oui ils sont augmenter, il pourra surment rivaliser Voldemort ;)  
Pour Ginny aussi, mais la rencontre sera un peut plus loin, mais tu verra cela, avant il y a d'autre evenements plus interessants


	8. La Cérémonie

**Chapitre 7 : La Cérémonie**

**

* * *

**

Un beau matin, Harry se réveilla avec Alan de nouveau à son chevet.

- Bonjour Alan, un autre jour spécial ?

- Non, Harry, aujourd'hui on va parler.

Harry ne comprenait pas, parler ? De quoi ?

- Harry, écoute, tu va devoir étudier l'occlumancie et la légilimancie, ton esprit est bien trop fragile, je sens ce que tu penses, et cela ne doit pas rester ainsi dans le futur.

C'est une trop grande faiblesse face à tes ennemis.

Ensuite, je vais répondre à ta question. Cela fait quatre ans que je t'entraîne car je te crois capable d'assumer la descendance de Merlin. Tes intentions sont nobles, et c'est cela que je cherchais.

Tu vas maintenant prendre ma place en tant que détenteur des pouvoirs de Merlin.  
Tu auras encore quatre mois pendant lesquels je te conseille de rester ici pour apprendre à contrôler ta force, cela sera nécessaire si tu ne veux pas faire de bêtises.

En fait, tu hériteras de beaucoup de nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il te faudra apprendre à utiliser avec sagesse.

Tu devras réussir à faire fi de tes sentiments lorsque tu devras prendre une décision, qu'ils n'influent pas sur tes jugements.

- Je comprends, je te promets que lorsque je sortirai d'ici, je les maîtriserai. Mais encore une question, si tu me lègues les pouvoirs tu vas mourir, donc nous ne nous verrons plus ?

- Non Harry, nous ne nous verrons plus, je resterai toutefois dans ton esprit avec les autres détenteurs des pouvoirs de Merlin et tu pourras parler par la pensée avec nous.

- Je pourrais donc parler à Dumbledore ?

- Oui Harry, tu pourras parler à Albus si tu le souhaites.

Je vais maintenant t'expliquer la cérémonie et les détails.

Harry acquiesça et s'installa confortablement pour écouter Alan.

- Harry, tu vas recevoir tous mes pouvoirs, tu en as déjà beaucoup, étant donné que tu as pu me faire face plein de fois, mais tu seras vraiment très puissant. Cette puissance sera toutefois difficile à utiliser. Tu devras jurer de ne faire que le bien avec.

Si tu dérives, tes pouvoirs te seront supprimés.

Tu sauras comment créer des sorts, des malédictions, des enchantements.

Tes connaissances deviendront énormes, tu sauras tout ce que je sais, donc tout ce que savent les détenteurs de Merlin depuis Merlin lui-même.

Tu auras accès à une troisième force d'Animagi, le phénix, qui était la forme de Merlin.

La couleur de ton phénix sera différente de celles des autres, cela dépend de la personne.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, une troisième forme d'animagi ?

Il lui faudrait des mois pour la maîtriser.

- Non Harry, tu sauras déjà utiliser parfaitement cette forme, cela aussi te sera transféré.

Sache que le phénix est immunisé aux sorts, mêmes mortels, il peut porter des charges énormes et ses larmes sont curatives.

Son chant est un signe d'espoir et de courage pour les hommes et bêtes.

Alan fit une pause, comme s'il attendait une question mais Harry ne dit rien, Alan continua donc :

- Tu auras donc accès au Manoir Merlin grâce à la bague, elle te portera ici de n'importe ou et n'importe quand, dès que tu la porteras.

Seul inconvénient, le retour est au même endroit.

Tu hériteras aussi de la baguette de Merlin, de son bâton et de son épée, Excalibur.

Ces trois objets sont très puissants, ils t'aideront sûrement.

La baguette de Merlin te permettra de régler le problème des baguettes sœurs avec Voldemort. Elle est spéciale, elle s'adapte au sorcier qui la porte, donc tu n'auras pas de soucis avec.

Elle te permettra de donner le maximum de puissance à tes sorts.

Harry était perplexe, un bâton ? Il n'était pas si vieux. L'épée pouvait être utile, mais le bâton …

- Alan, pourquoi le bâton ? Il ne me servira à rien.

- Certaines malédictions ou enchantements ne fonctionnent qu'avec un bâton, de plus il te servira quand tu seras plus vieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'apparaît que lorsque tu as besoin de lui, sinon il est stocké.

Attention, le bâton révèle plus de puissance magique que la baguette, ne l'utilise pas pour les sorts car sinon ils seraient trop puissants.

Harry sourit. Il posa une autre question.

- Quelle est la particularité de l'épée ?

- Excalibur est une épée légendaire, elle sera un symbole de reconnaissance dans le monde de la magie. De plus, sa lame de mithril nain, forgée par des elfes, est tellement solide que tu peux couper n'importe quoi avec.

Mais c'est aussi une épée magique, si tu te trouves dans un endroit où il ne t'est pas possible de lancer des sorts, elle fonctionnera comme une épée normale. Les runes gravées sur sa lame te protégeront contre les créatures de l'enfer, chose assez utile.

Harry tenta de mémoriser toutes ces informations et compta bien s'en resservir en cas de besoin.

- Je vois

Alan reprit :

- Harry, demain soir la lune sera pleine, la cérémonie aura lieu à ce moment. A minuit pour être précis, tu devras te reposer pendant la journée.

- Je serais prêt.

Le lendemain soir, à minuit moins le quart, Harry et Alan descendirent dans le sanctuaire situé sous le Manoir.

La salle était superbe, tout était en or ou dans un métal bleu que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Sur les murs il y avait des dessins d'animaux, des images de personnes, parmi lesquelles Dumbledore et Merlin.

- Harry, maintenant assied toi sur le trône de Merlin et attends.

Harry s'exécuta et s'assis sur le trône situé au centre de la pièce.

Il était grand, bleu et décoré avec de l'or.

Il y avait dessus beaucoup de mots en rune qui devinrent rouges lorsque Harry s'assis. Ils redevinrent invisibles presque instantanément.

Harry avait pu lire : Liberté, Fraternité, Egalité.

Le passé ne peut être changé, mais il peut nous apprendre, l'étudier pour améliorer le futur.

Alan prit la parole :

- Harry, au revoir, on ne se reverra plus, puisse ta quête être portée à sa fin.

- Merci Alan, je ne t'oublierais pas

- Même si tu le voulais tu ne le pourrais pas. Je serais toujours avec toi.

Il sorti le bâton de Merlin et se mit devant Harry. Il tapa trois fois le sol avec et commença à répéter un enchantement en une langue que Harry ne comprenait pas.

Après son discours, il reprit dans une autre langue étrange, cependant Harry la comprenait :

- Merlin, toi mon ancêtre, viens parmi nous et assiste à la cérémonie du passage des pouvoirs. Ta descendance t'attend, elle a été choisie et entraînée selon ta volonté.

A ces mots un personnage bleu s'anima et sortit des murs, Merlin, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, il avait vraiment l'air puissant.

Alan continua :

- Merlin, oh toi emblème de noblesse et d'amour, oh toi guerrier de la paix, oh toi défenseur des faibles et des opprimés, image de sagesse, étoile à suivre …

Il est maintenant temps pour toi de nommer ton successeur. Un de plus.

A chaque phrase prononcée une lumière de plus en plus intense entourait Alan et Merlin.

Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, Merlin reprit son bâton de la main droite et se tourna vers Harry.

- Harry Potter. Je suis ici pour te donner mes pouvoirs. Puisse ton cœur et ton esprit te porter à accomplir ta quête.

Merlin n'attendait pas de réponse, il leva la main gauche et en même temps tapa le sol trois fois avec le bâton.

Il prit a parler, en une langue que Harry pouvait comprendre.

- _Harry, devant tes parents …_

James et Lili Potter se matérialisèrent devant lui et lui sourire.

- _Devant tes ancêtres …_

Godric et Salazar émergèrent à côté des parents de Harry.

- _Devant tes amis …_

Des images confuses de Ron, Hermione, Lupin et d'autres personnes défilèrent, parmi lesquelles Sirius.

- _Devant ton amour …_

Cette fois ce fut l'image de Ginny qui apparut. Il ne comprenait pas mais ne dit rien.

- _Devant les anciens détenteurs des pouvoirs …_

Toutes les images des murs s'animèrent et sortirent pour se mettre derrière Merlin.

- _Levez le bras gauche et reconnaissez le comme mon successeur._

Toutes les personnes présentes levèrent leur bras gauche et une lumière blanche entoura Harry, une lumière très confortable, il se sentait bien, il sentait la chaleur l'envahir. Il sentait la force.

- _Moi Merlin, qui de l'amour tire sa force, qui de l'espoir alimente sa magie, qui de son être a fait un instrument de protections pour les faibles, moi qui ait mis ma vie au service du bien en aidant les autres, je te confie mes pouvoirs pour que tu puisse continuer ma tache._

Il prit le bâton avec ses deux mains et le porta sur la tête de Harry. Une lumière bleu partit de la base du bâton vers Harry et une lumière rouge partit de tous les anciens détenteurs qui se dirigeait aussi vers Harry apparurent.

Harry se sentit faible.

Merlin lui demanda :

- Harry, continueras tu la tache au péril de ta vie ?

- Oui

- Harry, promets tu de ne jamais utiliser les pouvoirs pour faire le mal ?

- Oui

-Alors Harry, lève toi, prend ce bâton et prononce la formule _meus officium _en tapant le bâton trois fois par terre

Harry se leva, prit le bâton et prononça en tapant le bâton par terre

- _Meus …_

Il releva le bâton et prononça, en tapant a nouveau le bâton par terre

-_…officium_

Il tapa une dernière fois le bâton par terre.

Le silence envahit la pièce, Harry vit alors que la lumière blanche qui l'entourait depuis le début augmentait énormément et se refermait sur lui.

Il sentit la force l'envahir et vit qu'il était désormais doté d'une cape blanche et d'un écu étrange avec un tatouage identique au sien, une baguette entourée d'un dragon, d'un griffon et d'un phénix.

Merlin reprit :

- Harry le Blanc, que ta quête puisse s'accomplir de la façon que tu jugeras bonnes.

Toutes les personnes présentes s'évanouirent laissant Harry seul.

Il y avait maintenant une image d'Alan sur le mur.

Harry se sentait fatigué mais il décida de quitter les lieux

Harry trouva dans la salle à manger les objets de Merlin et une lettre.

Harry le Blanc.

Ici commence ta quête, maintenant tu vas devoir apprendre à utiliser tes nouveaux pouvoirs, tu sauras désormais créer des sorts.

Pour parler avec moi ou un autre, tu devras revenir ici et procéderas de la même manière que pour tes animagi, mais tu devras penser au destinataire du message.

Une fois les quatre mois passés, rentre sur Terre, ta mission commencera, mais souviens toi, tu auras besoin d'une armée pour combattre celle de Voldemort, recherche les nains, elfes, dragons, griffons et phénix.

Demande aussi de l'aide aux gobelins et autres sorcier de cœur noble

Ne t'égares jamais, si tu doutes revient nous voir, nous saurons te conseiller, et aime ceux qui t'aiment, cela est difficile à trouver qu'il ne faut pas les rejeter.

_Alan_

Harry avait été trop fatigué pour demander des précisions, mais il avait encore des questions, il pensa donc à Alan et demanda :

- _Alan, pourquoi toutes ces personnes étaient présentes ?_

- _Harry, vois tu, la cérémonie doit être exécutée devant tes parents, ancêtres, amis et amours. _

_Ne perd pas l'amour, c'est ta force qui te permet de combattre. _

_L'espoir est ce qui te feras vaincre, il te permettra de contrôler tes sentiments, ne te laisse pas aller dans la vengeance._

-_Merci Alan, et pourquoi les vivants été représenter comme des images, et les morte été la ?_

-_Simplement parce que les vivants ne peuvent pas assister a cette cérémonie, si ils ne sont pas les successeurs des pouvoir de Merlin._

_Tu en avais l'image, qui est assez pour te donner ceux que il te faut._

_Les morts par contre n'ont rien à faire, et en tout cas ils connaissent deja, tu dois savoir Harry, que la mort apporte la connaissance ultime, la connaissance totale._

_Ce avec la mort que toutes tes questions trouveront une réponse._

-_Merci Alan_

-_De rien Harry._

Les mois suivants Harry s'entraîna dur, son nouvel animal était un phénix blanc comme neige, comme ceux qu'on trouve tout en haut des montagnes.

Un si beau blanc qu'on resterait des heures à le contempler.

Il s'exerça aussi aux armes, avec l'épée et le bâton, il trouva cela facile.

La baguette ne lui changea pas trop ses habitudes, elle était comme l'autre sauf qu'elle aussi était blanche.

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espere que vous l'aimez.  
Bientot l'action arrivera, vous en faites pas ;)

Pour la suitte j'espere que ca saura plus rapide, mais comme d'habitude, faut attendre la correction.

**

* * *

**

**RAR**

**le lecteur fou** : Et bien, j'espre que le temp soit plus court que l'actuel, mais comme cela ne depend pas de moi, du moin, pas encore pour les prochain chapitres, je ne sait pas trop quoi dire.  
J'espere vraiment pouvoir vous donner la suitte dans le plus bref delait possible

**Ocaora** : Je ne voit pas en quoi cela ne saurait pas credible, la magie permet tout, et un mage puissant peut bien se prendre jeu du temp non? Souvien toi, on est dans une autre dimension, une dimension magique, donc tout est possible ;)

**RiGoH** : Arf, desole pour les fautes qui restent, mais on essaie vraiment de tous les avoirs ;)

**maugrei** : Lol, pour le moment j'ai cette 3eme phorme, et la suitte sera enfin dans le vrait monde, l'entreinement est termine.

Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laisse un review, et merci pour l'encouragement de continuer.

* * *

Le prochain Chapitre porte le titre : **Premiers Rencontres**.

Il sera tres court, ca saura un chapitre de transition entre les deux mondes, donc attendez le 9eme, pour la vrait suitte, je verrait de les mettres au meme temp, mais je ne promet rien ;)


	9. Premières Rencontres

**Chapitre 8 : Premières Rencontres**

**

* * *

**

Les 4 mois passés, Harry rentra grâce à la bague de Merlin. Il se retrouva dans sa chambre.

Il décida de ne pas descendre, il n'avait pas besoin de prévenir sa 'famille'.

Il partit au 12 square Grimmaurd où il n'y avait que Remus, il avait senti son aura.

Dès que Harry fut arrivé dans le salon, Remus se leva, baguette levée et la pointa sur Harry.

- Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous ici ?

Harry retira sa capuche et dit :

- Remus, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Remus était bouchée béée, il ne pouvait être Harry, ce n'était pas possible, il était trop musclé, trop homme. Il avait l'air tellement sage.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir autant changé en un mois

- Harry ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais. Je viens prendre des nouvelles.

- Tu as vraiment changé, tu n'es plus le petit garçon que j'ai vu l'année dernière !

Mais racontes moi tout !

Harry s'assit et dit :

- Maintenant j'ai 17 ans, je me suis beaucoup entraîné et j'ai changé, autant à l'extérieur que à l'intérieur.

Je me suis entraîné avec le professeur de Dumbledore.

Je suis maintenant prêt, mais pour vaincre Voldemort j'aurais besoin d'une armée, je consacrerais les deux prochaines semaines à la trouver.

Donne moi des nouvelles maintenant.

- On voit bien que tu as changé. Si tu as eu le même entraînement que Dumbledore, tu es vraiment prêt.

Par contre, pour ce qui est de ton armée, les aurors sont de moins en moins, tu risques d'avoir du mal.

Je ne comprend pas le ministre, en temps de guerre comment peut il refuser les volontaires …

Sinon l'ordre est toujours composé des mêmes personnes, il n'y a pas grand monde à recruter. Voldemort rallie à sa cause les vampires, les loups garous, les détraqueurs, une grande partie des géants …

Le nombre de mangemorts augmente de jour en jour.

Il y a eu bon nombre d'attaques un peu partout dans le pays, je suis maintenant chef de l'ordre.

La population est terrorisée, ton départ n'a pas arrangé les choses. Il faut vraiment que tu annonces ton retour, Harry.

- Le moment n'est pas venu. Cela viendra.

Remus, il faut que je passe mes ASPIC et si possible de manière anonyme.

Remus crut entendre Albus parler.

- Tu peux en effet les passer, mais l'anonymat ne sera pas évident, les examinateurs te verront, mais demande à Minerva, elle t'aidera.

- J'irais la voir merci. Comment vont Ron Hermione et Ginny ?

- Ils vont mal, tu leur manque, surtout à Ginny, et on ne sait pourquoi, mais depuis qu'elle a reçu ta lettre elle passe son temps à pleurer.

Tu devrais les voir. Ils sont en sécurité, il y a toujours un membre de l'ordre avec eux.

- J'irais voir Ginny, mais Ron et Hermione attendrons le début de l'école.

Tu pourrais faire venir Ginny ici seule ?

- Oui je pense

- Ok, merci Remus, si tu as besoin de moi je viendrais, tu n'as qu'à le demander dans ta tête. A bientôt.

Harry se leva mais Remus l'interrompit :

- Harry, trois testaments t'attendent, celui de tes parents, celui de Sirius et celui de Albus.

Ils seront ouverts bientôt et tu devras être la

- Cela attendra deux semaines, je ne veux pas faire la une des journaux pour le moment.

- Je comprends, on ira après la rentrée.

- Parfait, merci. Préviens moi quand Ginny sera la.

Harry disparut et se retrouva dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était devant la statue qui gardait le bureau directorial.

Les barrières anti transplanage ne sont pas aussi efficaces que ça pensa Harry.

Harry dit :

- Je voudrais parler à la directrice.

Une minute plus tard la statue le laissait passer

Il monta les marches

- Bonsoir directrice

McGonagall regardait Harry incrédule:

- Harry ? Harry Potter ?

- Oui madame.

- Tu as bien changé. Tu es venu me parler ?

-Effectivement Madame, je voulais vous voir pour une certaine raison, il y a un mois, mais la tout a changé.

Je suis ici pour vous demander de me faire passer mes ASPIC et de m'engager en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Quoi ? C'est possible, mais pour être professeur il te faudra de très bons résultats aux ASPIC

- Aucun problème, madame. J'ai suivi le même entraînement que Dumbledore a reçu, je suis prêt.

A ces mots Mcgonagall n'eut plus de doute, Harry était le nouveau détenteur des pouvoirs de Merlin.

- Je vois, alors tu es l'élu, Harry, le nouveau détenteur des pouvoirs de Merlin ?

Harry était perplexe, comment pouvait elle le savoir ? Une voix dans sa tête, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'Albus, lui dit : Elle sait tout, tu peux parler avec elle.

- Oui madame, c'est moi, je suis maintenant Harry le Blanc, descendant de Godric et de Salazar, fondateurs de Poudlard.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry soit le descendant de ces deux personnages à la fois.

- Tu pourras passer tes ASPIC, Harry, avant le début de l'école j'imagine ?

- Exactement

- Donne moi trois jours et tu recevras une lettre t'informant de la date des epreuves.

- Parfait, merci madame, je dois y aller, au revoir.

- Au revoir

Harry disparut

La directrice était stupéfaite, il pouvait transplaner à Poudlard ?

* * *

Comme dit le chapitre est un peut court, mais cela acheve l'entreinement, il est enfin revenu.  
Les info que vous trouvez ici ne sont pas a negliger, elles serviront pour la suitte. 

De maintenant la quete de Harry le Blanc comence ;)

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera : L'armee de Harry. 

Le premier duel est encore un peut loin, quelque chapitre, pas trop long toujours nosu separent, mais de le 1er duel, apres tout chapitre saura plus long, et plein de sorts nouveaux fairont leurs apparitions

* * *

**RAR **

**le lecteur fou** : Du livre du Seigneur des Anneaux j'ai pris quelque nom et idee, effectivement Harry le Blanc, m'a ete inspirer par Gandalf et sa transformation, et cela sera similaire pour Harry, donc si vous avez lu li livre vous pouvez vous immaginer les changements.

**Ocaora** : Oui, une dimension magique differentes, il est bien preciser avant.Et le temp s'ecroule differements.

**lu potter** : Le combat viendra avant la renconre avec Ron et Hermione ;) et pas n'importe quel duel ... (j'en dit pas plus faut attendre)

**Ewilan Potter** : Voici deux reactions, mais d'autres suivront, mais je t'assure la personalite de Harry se revele petit a petit, donc les reactions seront etonanantes meme apres...

**Marilou Lupin **: Merci, j'espre que la suitte sera rapide, j'ai trove un deuxieme correcteur.

* * *

Merci a tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction, a bientot pour la suitte... 


	10. L'Armée de Harry

**Chapitre 9 : L'Armée de Harry**

**

* * *

**

Harry était devant une montagne, où une porte était cachée dans la roche. Sa connaissance des runes lui permit de trouver comment ouvrir la porte, et il se retrouva dans le noir, dans une longue galerie.

Sans perdre de temps Harry entreprit d'avancer. Il se retrouva bientôt devant une arcade, où se trouvaient 2 petits hommes avec une longue barbe et une hache a la main.

L'un d'eux demanda en nanoscript :

-Stop, qui va là?

-Je suis Harry le Blanc, je viens ici pour parler à Markus Marteau de Fer, votre chef.

-Et pourquoi devrait-on vous laisser entrer?

-Parce que la sagesse de Merlin est en moi.

Les deux petits bonshommes ouvrirent les yeux pour bien regarder ce Harry le Blanc, et l'un d'entre eux fit appeler une escorte.

-Harry le Blanc, cette escorte vous portera chez Markus, le roi des rois nains.

-Merci

Après un petit trajet pendant lequel il avait été escorté par 10 nains, Harry se retrouva dans une salle où se trouvait un autre nain. Celui-ci était cependant vêtu d'une robe en mithril, et portait avec lui la clé d'or de la cité.

-Bonsoir Harry le Blanc, détenteur des pouvoir de Merlin et descendant de Griffondor et de Serpentard, asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Harry s'assit en le remerciant et en le saluant :

-Bonsoir Markus Marteau de Fer, roi des rois nains.

-Puis-je connaître le motif de votre visite? Cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de recevoir le détenteur des pouvoir de Merlin.

-Voyez vous, Markus, ce pouvoir vient seulement de m'être décerné, je ne savais donc pas que vous étiez ici, auquel cas je serais passé avant, l'hospitalité des nains étant légendaire.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce sujet. Puis-je vous offrir un peu de bière brassée par les nains?

-Sûrement, je serais ravi de la goûter.

Harry vit une grosse choppe de bière apparaître devant lui.

-Merci Markus.

-De rien. Mais alors dites moi ce que je peux faire pour vous.

-Vous voyez, Markus, un sorcier qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort - C'est un surnom qu'il s'est trouvé, il s'appelle en fait Tom Elvis Jedusor - a décidé de faire régner la terreur. Pour ce faire, il a monté une armée, et j'ai donc besoin de construire moi-même une armée, pour pouvoir l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle du monde.

-Je comprends, et dans quel intérêt les nains participeraient-ils à cette guerre, car guerre il y a?

-Et bien Markus, vous pouvez bien comprendre que si Voldemort devient Ministre de la Magie, il saura comment venir ici, et il n'hésitera pas à vous attaquer pour dérober votre or et vos ressources si rares. Son envie de pouvoir n'a pas de limite, vous êtes tous protégés pour le moment, mais pour combien de temps ?

-Oui effectivement ce point est dangereux pour nous, mais alors qu'y gagnerions-nous si nous participions ?

-Et bien, je sais qu'aucune richesse ne vous intéresse, mais je sais également que vous voudriez l'autorisation de perforer la montagne des Loups, et que le ministre ne vous l'accorde pas. Il y a peut-être moyen que cela se débloque, que nos deux populations puissent reprendre une entente cordiale, et que des échanges commerciaux soient possibles. Savez vous que ce sont les gobelins qui détiennent tout l'or des sorciers? Cela ne plait pas a tout le monde, vous pourriez devenir d'excellents banquiers.

-Et bien la montagne des Loups, c'est une bonne compensation, même si rien n'est encore décidé. Votre cœur est pur, Harry le Blanc, je suis donc sûr que vous ferez de votre mieux pour respecter votre parole. Je vous fais confiance. Quant à la banque, nous y réfléchirons. Nous recevons l'argent, c'est vrai, mais après il faut le restituer, et cela n'est pas trop de notre goût. En tout cas, comptez sur les nains pour joindre votre armée, dès que vous en aurez besoin.

Donnez-nous 2 semaine pour nous préparer et nous pourrons rejoindre n'importe quel lieu de l'Angleterre en 10 minutes au maximum, grâce a notre réseau de gravier magique.

Markus sortie enfin un coffret et dit :

-Acceptez ce don, de notre part, de la fibre de mithril, je pense que vous pourrez demander aux elfes de se joindre à vous, ils pourraient vous faire de bonnes capes avec cela. La fibre de mithril est légère et peut résister à de nombreux sorts.

-Merci Markus, alors dans 2 semaines je vous contacterai. Puissent les dieux vous donner une longue vie, et la montagne beaucoup d'or.

-Au revoir.

Harry quitta la cite naine de Montragor, et se dirigea vers les forêts noires des oublis pour y rencontrer les elfes, connus pour leur magie très puissante, mais aussi pour leur précision et leur agilité.

Harry se retrouva bientôt aux portes de la cité de Elhea, une cité construite sur la cime des arbres, et gardée par une dizaine d'elfes.

L'un deux demanda en elfique :

-Qui va là?

-Je suis Harry le Blanc, je viens afin de rencontrer votre reine, Dame Dorea.

Dix autres elfes entourèrent Harry et lui dirent :

-Suivez nous, Harry le Blanc, Dame Dorea vous attend.

-Merci.

Après un long trajet sur les arbres, Harry se retrouva dans le palais de Dame Dorea.

Une Dame sublime, aux cheveux blonds, entra et dit :

-Bonjour Harry le Blanc, j'attendais votre visite.

Cela fait 500 ans qu'un détenteur des pouvoirs de Merlin n'est pas venu à notre porte, et je connais la raison de votre venue. De plus, comme je sait que vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre, je vous dis d'ores et déjà que les Elfes se joindront à vous dans votre guerre.

-Merci, Dame Dorea.

-Dans 2 semaines, un contingent de 300 elfes arrivera à l'école de Magie de Poudlard. La forêt interdite sera pour nous une parfaite demeure en attendant la bataille. Donnez-moi le mithril des nains, je vous en ferai des robes blanches, qui vous protègeront de tout climat et de nombreux sorts.

Harry donna le mithril reçu à Dame Dorea qui, après l'avoir mis dans ses mains, le transforma en 10 magnifiques robes blanches avec capuche, chacune comportant l'emblème de Harry le Blanc, la baguette avec ses trois formes animagi, et l'aura blanche entourant le tout.

Dame Dorea lui tendit les 10 robes.

-Merci, Dame Dorea, votre aide ne sera pas oubliée, je vous promet qu'après cela je ferai tout mon possible pour que le ministère ne vous oblige plus à vous cacher, afin que vous puissez commercer et cohabiter de nouveau avec notre espèce.

-Harry le Blanc, vos intentions sont nobles. Puisse cela toujours être le cas.

-Merci, Dame Dorea, au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Les jours suivants Harry parvint également à recruter 40 Dragon, 80 Griffon, et 20 Phénix. Ces animaux le reconnaissaient en effet comme leur leader naturel, grâce à ses formes animagi.

Il ne restait plus que les gobelins, le plus difficile était pour la fin. Harry se rendit à Gringotts. Une fois entré, il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

Harry ouvrit la porte, et entra, sous les yeux de Gringotts Six.

-Bonsoir Monsieur, puis-je vous aider?

-Bonsoir Gringotts Six, je suis Harry le Blanc.

Gringotts Six le regarda pendant 10 bonnes minutes, avant de lui répondre.

-Cela faisait longtemps que les détenteurs des pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas présentés ici.

Puis-je connaître vos intentions ?

-Comme vous le savez sans doute, une guerre est en cours, et vous êtes la seule banque de ce pays, vous détenez donc tout l'or des deux parties. Je suis ici pour vous demander de vous mettre de mon côté, et je vous assure que personne ne vous fera du mal. Si vous n'y prenez pas garde, Voldemort vous attaquera, et pourrait décider de prendre tout l'or dans cette banque. Vous savez qu'il en a le pouvoir et il le fera. Alors, que décidez-vous ?

-En quoi consisterait le fait que les gobelins se mettent de votre côté ?

-Et bien si vous ne voulez pas vous battre, on ne vous le demandera pas, mais nous aurions besoin que vous bloquiez certains coffres, ou mieux, que l'or qui y est présent soit pris. Les coffres visés seraient ceux des mangemorts reconnu, et l'or sera réparti selon ce pourcentage : 60 pour vous et 40 pour financer la guerre.

Gringotts Six apprécia l'idée de prendre 60 de l'or de certains coffres sans que cela soit considéré comme un vol.

-Cela peut se faire, mais le ministre doit nous envoyer une lettre qui nous donne l'autorisation de fermer les coffres et surtout d'en prélever l'or.

-Cela peut se faire, mais alors je demande que si j'en décide ainsi de vive voix ou par lettre, un coffre ne soit pas accessible pendant un temps de 1 semaine, le temps que le ministre nous donne l'autorisation. C'est possible ?

-Bien sûr. Vous pouvez désormais nous considérer comme vos alliés.

-Très bien Gringotts Six, je vous contacterais prochainement. Au revoir

-Au revoir, Harry le Blanc.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre est la ;)  
je remercie Killer62 qui a corriger le chapitre tres rapidement.  
J'ai a nouveau 2 correcteur, Alberfoth et Killer64 (missy ginny ne donne plus signe de vie...)

En tout cas voici le chapitre, vous pouvez voir la petit correspondance avec un autre livre, mais c'ete chercher ... J'admet je ne me perd pas en description, peut etre un jour je reecrirait l'histoire, avec plus de detailles...

* * *

**RAR**

**Marilou Lupin** : J'espere que ce chapitre t'interesse tout autant ;) Merci

**zaika** : Merci ;)

**le lecteur fou** : Voici la suitte :) Sinon bha plus ils sont les correcteurs plus vitte ca ira, et si Killer62 continue a cette vitesse je vait etre oblige d'ecrire aussi plus vitte ...

**Ewilan Potter** : Merci ;)

**lu potter** : Effectivement je m'inspire du Seigneur des Anneaux, et oui il y aura d'autre similitude, mais tu verra ca plus tard ;)

**Ocaora** : Le but de ma fiction ete sourtout de l'action, j'ai donc laisse de coter les details, pour des chapitres plus courts et plus rapides. (fautes de corrections tu aurait deja le chapitre 20 ...) Mais je te dit la suitte saura plus detaille, vu que plus important, et sourtout plein de detail pendant les duels importants...

**Geomik** : Oui il y a des scenes types, mais cela n'est que casuel, j'ai plein d'idee pour la suitte, certain meme trop exagerer ou que j'arrive pas a mettre ... Donc ca changera bientot

**Elisa** : Merci ;)

**Hermi59184** : Lol, Merci, j'espere que tu aimera aussi la suitte. Bonne lecture

**RiGoH** : Tout a fait, comme dit au tout debut, ici je ne mettrait pas une possible tome 7, on va assez dans le monde du delire total, mais le petit gamin qui sauve a force de chance le monde ete peut etre aussi ennuiant, je lui donne donc une personalite plus Dumbledore ;) et les pouvoir seront suffisant pour se battre contre Voldemort, bref s'il arrive a se controller ... tu verra par la suitte

* * *

Merci aussi a tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction sans laisser de Reviews, mais sache que ca prent pas trop de temp une petit Review ;)

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est : Une autre rencontre  
Je vous laisse immaginer qui saura cette rencontre ;)

Merci a tous pour lire ma fic...  



	11. Une autre rencontre

**Chapitre 10 : Une autre rencontre**

**

* * *

**

Harry était revenu au 12, square Grimmaurd, après l'appel de Remus.

-Salut Harry je t'attendais.

-Salut Remus.

-Alors ça s'est bien passé cette semaine ?

-Oui parfaitement, j'ai enfin une armée, et Gringotts est de mon côté.

Remus avait la bouche grande ouverte

-Gringotts, mais ça fait un mois et demi que Bill essaie de les mettre de notre côté et toi tu y es arrivé ?

-Remus, tu dois encore apprendre beaucoup de choses.

Mais attendons Minerva, je lui ais donné rendez-vous ici, vu que j'ai pas d'autre maison.

-Oui, pas de problème. Ah et je voulais te dire, ce soir Ginny vient ici, pour question de sécurité, on loge tes trois amis dans trois maisons différentes pour les contrôler, ou plutôt pour que tu puisse rencontrer Ginny.

-Parfait, merci Remus.

A ce moment Minerva apparu dans la cheminée.

-Bonjour Remus, Harry.

-Minerva. Répondit Remus

-Directrice. Répondit Harry

-Harry pour tes ASPIC, tu pourras les passer demain, et l'anonymat est garanti, après, selon tes résultats on prendra en compte ta deuxième demande, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies du souci à te faire.

-Merci Madame, ah j'ai pris la liberté d'inviter des amis à Poudlard, ils resteront dans la forêt interdite, et ne dérangeront personnes.

Minerva un peut éblouie demanda

-Et qui sera dans la forêt ?

-Et bien, il y aura des elfes, des nains, des dragons, des griffons et des phénix. A eux s'ajouteront des Centaures et des Licornes, pour former mon armée, qui fera face à l'armée de Voldemort.

-Des dragons ?

-Oui Madame, mais ne vous en faites pas, ils ne feront rien sans mon autorisation.

-Parfait, pas de problème, même si je pense que je ne me rendrais pas dans la forêt interdite.

-Elle sera tres sûre, toute l'armée la protégera.

-Alors c'est d'accord, on se voit demain à Poudlard pour tes ASPIC.

-Parfait Madame.

-Ah Harry une autre question, tu as fais comment pour transplaner a l'intérieur de Poudlard ?

-Ah, et bien c'est la magie elfique qui aide pour cela ainsi que mes ancêtres.

Minerva salua Remus qui était resté en dehors sans rien comprendre, et repartie.

-Alors Remus, qu'a fais l'Ordre dernièrement ?

-Et bien on a enfin trouvé Rogue et Malfoy, mais pour le moment ça ne nous aide pas.

-Mhh ces deux la, faudra que j'aille les voir, Rogue me doit une explication, et Malfoy un duel.

-Rogue une explication ?

-Oui, il a tué Dumbledore pour sauver son rôle d'espion, et respecter un serment inviolable, cela avait été décidé à l'avance, par contre il aurait du convaincre Draco de ne plus suivre Voldemort, mais il semblerait qu'il ne l'aie pas fait.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis, Rogue n'est pas un traître ?

-Oui et non, oui, il a trahit Dumbledore en n'évitant pas que Draco rejoigne Voldemort, mais non, il ne l'a pas trahit en le tuant, il a respecté la volonté de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore était en train de mourir, il lui a donc seulement évité l'agonie.

Cela été décidé, mais Rogue aurait du venir s'expliquer, peut être qu'il n'avait pas confiance, ou alors trop peur.

Mais j'irais lui parler.

Il sera un espion parfait, et Voldemort a encore plus confiance en lui maintenant.

-Je te fais confiance Harry, mais ça sera difficile pour lui de se faire pardonner de la communauté magique.

-Non Remus, que des hommes, les autres le pardonneront, mais fais moi confiance, Rogue sera pardonné.

-Les Autres ?

-Oui Remus, mais cela est tôt, on en reparlera en son temps.

-Ça va Harry, mais tu n'es vraiment plus le même, tu parles comme Albus, tu as vraiment grandi.

-Oui Remus, une partie de Albus est en moi.

A ce moment Ginny arriva avec Molly, Arthur, Ron et Hermione par la cheminée.

Harry devenait invisible d'un coup et Remus alla les recevoir.

-Bonsoir a tous.

-Bonsoir Remus, on te laisse Ginny et on repart, on se voit demain soir. Au revoir. Dit Molly qui repartie avec les autres.

-Ginny je dois te parler.

-C'est pour cela que vous avez inventé cette mascarade ?

-Oui et non Ginny, ce n'est pas pour que je te parle, mais pour qu'un autre te parle.

Ginny, assis toi, quelqu'un t'attend dans le salon.

Ginny rentra dans le salon, et vit un homme blanc assis sur le canapé, il était habillé tout de blanc, avec une capuche blanche, et regardait le feu.

Une fois Ginny entrée il se leva, il était vraiment grand, et se retourna, il était vraiment beau pensa Ginny.

Il enleva sa capuche, et Ginny pu voir ses yeux verts.

Non, c'est pas possible, ces yeux, je les reconnaîtrais entre mille…

-Harry ?

-Oui Ginny

-Harry, tu… tu… tu as changé…

Elle dit ça et se lança sur Harry qui la prit dans ses bras.

Ginny pu sentir les muscles de Harry l'entourer.

-Oui Ginny, j'ai changé, je suis ici pour te parler c'est important, assis toi.

Ginny s'assit à coter de Harry et le regarda.

-Je suis revenu pour me battre contre Voldemort, je suis devenu assez puissant maintenant, et j'ai changé.

Mais il y a des choses qui ne changent pas en moi Ginny, je t'aime toujours.

Ginny été la qui l'écoutait et a peine elle entendu les mots magique, elle ne pu se retenir pas et l'embrassa.

-Harry, je t'aime aussi, mais pourquoi tu m'as laissée, sans nouvelles pendant un mois ?

Ginny était presque en train de pleurer, mais Harry lui prit le visage, gentiment et le tourna vers lui en disant

-Je suis désolé Ginny, ne pleure pas, mais ma vie a énormément changée, et j'ai voulu te voir toi seulement pour te dire que je t'aime.

Pour le moment je ne suis pas prêt pour me faire voir des autres, c'est pour cela que cette mascarade, comme tu a dit a été faite.

Malheureusement demain matin je vais devoir partir à nouveau, mais on se verra à Poudlard, et je pense que tu seras surprise de voir les changements.

-Oh Harry, je t'aime tellement, promets moi que tu ne me laissera plus ?

-Je te le promets Ginny.

Harry sortie une boite, et l'ouvrit.

-Ginny prend cet anneau, pour que tu puisses toujours te souvenir de moi.

Ginny regarda Harry et ne pu dire aucun mot pendant qu'Harry lui mettait l'anneau au doigt. Une fois cela terminé elle embrassa Harry encore et encore.

-Ginny promet moi que tu n'enlèveras jamais cette anneau, il ne sera pas visible avant le 1er septembre, mais garde le toujours sur toi.

Prend aussi ce collier, et lui aussi, ne l'enlève jamais, en aucun cas.

Ginny regarda Harry avec une aire de "Pourquoi je dois le faire", et elle dit

-D'accord Harry, je l'enlèverais pas, mais pourquoi ?

-Je te l'expliquerais un jour, mais toi ne l'enlèves pas.

Il est temps d'aller dormir Ginny, suis moi.

Ils montèrent et Harry rentra dans sa chambre accompagnée de Ginny.

-Bien Ginny, si tu veux tu peux dormir ici, n'aies pas peur, je ne te toucherais pas, sinon la chambre que tu as toujours utilisée est déjà prête.

Ginny regarda Harry et les deux lits, et elle dit

-Je vais rester ici Harry.

-Ok alors bonne nuit, une longue journée nous attend demain.

Une fois dit ça, Harry s'allongea dans un lit et Ginny pu voir son corps musclé, pendant qu'il se déshabillait.

Elle s'allongea alors dans l'autre.

* * *

Voila comme promis, ce chapitre a ete corriger par un troisieme correcteur, Tioubo (pseudo msn) tres rapidemant aussi   
J'espere que vous l'apreciez tout comme le precedent, et je vous dit bonne lecture, en attendant le prochain chapitre, intitule : ASPIC ;)

Merci pour les reviews, et pour ceux qui en feront ;)

* * *

**RAR**

* * *

**t3n3breux** : Merci, et voici la suitte ;)

**zaika** : La voici la suitte ;) bonne lecture

**Marilou Lupin** : Slt, je suis sur que ca aide, ne te preoccupe pas a faire des commentaire negative ou des reproches, mais comme je t'ai dit, il est complique d'en ajouter des details, du moin pour les prochains chapitre (jusqu'au 20) vu que ils sont deja en corrections. Mais t'en fait pas les details augmentent, et sourtout pendant les gros duel, qui viendront plus tard, mais du 21 je ferait un effor pour mettre plus de details. Mais le temp de l'histoire sera rapide, pour arriver au moment intense, donc batail, je ne me perdrait pas trop dans des journee tranquilles ;)

**Ewilan Potter** : ;) Voici bonne lecture

**Hermi59184** : Merci, et voici la rencontre avec Ginny ;) pas trop romantique, mais je ne suis pas doue en ca ;) mais ce point est tres tres important ... Pour la fautes, ca arrive, je verrait de corriger bientot ;)

**Elisa** : Merci ;) un truc, si tu t'inscrit tu peut mettre la fiction dans ton Alert List, comme ca de que je poste tu recoit un mail ;) Bonne lecture et encore merci

**Geomik :** Merci, tout a fait, les fautes persistent, mais c'est difficiles de les voires toutes. Bonne lecture

* * *

Merci aussi a tous ceux qui n'ont pas laisse de Review, mais si vous aimez la fic, ou vous trouvez des truc que vous n'aimez pas de tout, signalez le, tout critique est la bienvenu, ansi que tout compliment ;)

Aller bonne lecture a tous, et a bientot pour la suitte ...


	12. ASPIC

**Chapitre 11 : ASPIC**

**

* * *

**

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla très tôt. Il regarda alors Ginny pendant environ une heure, puis descendit l'escalier et, en entrant dans la cuisine, il trouva Rémus déjà réveillé.

Bonjour Harry, alors, ça a été avec Ginny ?

Oui, très bien, elle n'est pas trop fâchée, c'est déjà ça.

Et bien alors, bonne chance pour tes ASPIC.

Merci Rémus, je dois y aller.

Harry partit et se retrouva dans le grand hall de Poudlard. Il y trouva déjà tous les professeurs, et les examinateurs, qui prirent peur en le voyant apparaître ainsi.

Bonjours à tous, dit Harry.

Bonjour Harry, répondit Minerva qui avait déjà vu Harry.

Alors vous êtes Harry Potter, et vous voulez passez vos ASPIC aujourd'hui sans que personne ne le sache, c'est bien cela, demanda un homme que Harry ne connaissait pas, mais qui devait être le chef des examinateur.

Exactement, Monsieur.

Alors, nous allons commencer par la métamorphose, je ne sais pas si vous avez pris votre petit déjeuner, moi personnellement pas encore. Métamorphosez-moi donc ces cailloux en un petit déjeuner complet.

Parfait, Monsieur.

Harry sortit sa baguette blanche. Il prit le premier caillou et dit « _Panis Coctum_ », ce qui le transforma en un gros pain, encore fumant. L'examinateur le goûta et complimenta Harry. Ce dernier prit alors un autre caillou et dit cette fois-ci « _Cioco Ciocolatum_ », ce qui le transforma en chocolat à tartiner. Harry renversa ensuite les cailloux sur la table, et, après une série de sortilèges, la table était recouverte de divers mets divers et variés, parfaits pour un petit déjeuner.

C'est parfait, Monsieur. Nous allons pouvoir prendre un petit déjeuner et goûter votre repas. Après, vous passerez vos écrits. Il y aura trois matières obligatoires, à savoir les potions, la métamorphose, et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ensuite, vous passerez des épreuves de Runes Anciennes et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, selon votre volonté, si l'on m'a bien informé.

Effectivement, Monsieur.

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry commença les écrits, une heure pour les Potions, une heure pour la métamorphose et une heure pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il passa ensuite trente minutes à répondre à diverses questions concernant les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et de même avec les Runes Anciennes.

Parfait, Monsieur Potter, nous allons maintenant passer aux examens pratiques. Nous allons commencer par la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Vous allez devoir combattre la créature qui sortira de cette boîte.

Parfait, Monsieur, je suis prêt.

L'examinateur ouvrit la boîte et un troll en sortit. Tous firent un pas en arrière, sauf Harry, qui sortit sa baguette et commença à lancer des sorts :

_Relabor_

Le troll glissa en arrière et tomba tête la première sur le sol. Il était encore plus énervé, et fit tourner sa massue, en tentant de se relever.

_Lashlabask_

Les étincelles brûlèrent la main du troll, le forçant ainsi à lâcher sa massue

_Incarcerem_

Le troll se retrouva alors ligoté.

_Levicorpus_

Le troll se retrouva à trois mètres du sol. Harry s'en approcha, avant de lancer un ultime sortilège :

_Reducto_

Le troll, qui faisait désormais tout juste la taille d'une pièce d'or, se trouvait désormais dans la main de Harry, qui le donna à l'examinateur. Ce dernier était stupéfait par Harry, autant par la vitesse à laquelle il exécutait les sortilèges, que par leur puissance, puisqu'ils avaient percé la peau du troll sans la moindre difficulté.

Parfait, nous allons passer aux Sortilèges. Pour cela, vous allez vous battre en duel, contre moi-même.

Parfait, Monsieur, je suis prêt, quand vous voulez.

A trois … un … deux … trois

Les deux sortirent leurs baguettes respectives, mais Harry fut bien plus rapide et lança immédiatement une séquence de sorts :

_Locomotor Mortis … Stupefix … Petrificus Totalus_

L'examinateur, toujours aussi impressionné, réussi tout de même à éviter les trois sorts de justesse, et s'exclama alors :

_Expelliarmus_

Harry se déplaça et évita le sort, avant d'attaquer de nouveau :

_Stupefix … Petrificus Totalus … Locomotor Mortis … Incendio_

Ce dernier sortilège toucha l'examinateur, et sa cape prit feu. Harry profita alors de l'occasion et lança :

_Expelliarmus_

L'examinateur fut projeté à une quinzaine de mètres, et sa baguette était dans la main de Harry. Trop facile, pensa ce dernier, je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'utiliser mes véritables pouvoirs.

Voilà, Monsieur, votre baguette.

L'examinateur reprit sa baguette, toujours aussi impressionné, et dit alors à Harry :

Bien, passons aux Potions à présent.

Parfait, Monsieur.

Préparez-moi une potion de Felix Felicis.

Harry ne répondit même pas, il fit apparaître son chaudron et un nombre assez important d'ingrédients. Il se pencha sur sa potion et en ressortit deux heures plus tard une fiole contenant un liquide blanc.

Voilà, Monsieur.

Eh bien, nous allons maintenant l'essayer. Marvald, venez ici et examinez cette potion.

Marvald examina la potion pendant une dizaine de minutes puis dit enfin :

Monsieur, elle est parfaite.

Très bien, Monsieur Potter, vos épreuves sont terminées, vos copies des épreuves écrites ont déjà été corrigées.

L'examinateur sortit une feuille, et commença à noter quelque chose.

Monsieur Harry Potter, vous avez réussi vos ASPIC avec un taux de réussite de 100. Vous obtenez la mention Optimale dans toutes les matières. Mes félicitations.

Merci à vous, Monsieur.

Les trois examinateurs partirent, laissant Harry seul avec le professeur McGonagall.

Directrice, je vous remercie.

Appelle-moi Minerva, Harry, tu n'es plus un de mes élèves à présent. Et voici ton nouveau contrat, en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry prit le parchemin, et signa :

Merci, Minerva. Nous nous reverrons donc le premier septembre, au banquet de début d'année.

Parfait, Harry, à dans une semaine, donc.

Harry pensa à la tête qu'Hermione fera en sachant qu'il avait passé tous ses ASPIC en un jour, et ce avec une réussite totale, sans pour autant se fatiguer. La partie la plus amusante avait été le duel, l'examinateur ne devait pas être content d'avoir été battu si vite, et surtout sans avoir eu le temps de lancer véritablement une attaque.

Bien, maintenant, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire, pensa Harry, après, il sera temps de revenir à Poudlard, en tant que professeur. Cela risque de provoquer un effet des plus étranges.

* * *

Et voici la suitte...  
Avec un premier duel, j'admet rien d'interessant, cela n'est que un duel pas interessant, au niveau de ma fiction, et de meme le prochain, meme si avec un grand significat, il ne saura pas grand chose.

Pour un vrait duel faudra encore attendre ;)

Bonne lecture, j'espere que le prochain chapitre soit aussi rapide a paraitre que celuici ;)

Titre du prochain chapitre : Malfoy et Rogue  
Il sera plus long promis ;)

Et merci de laisser des Reviews

* * *

**RAR**

**Ewilan Potter** : La voici ;) !

**le lecteur fou** : Merci ;) Bonne lecture

**Hermi59184** : slt, desole pour toi, il n'y a pas de chapitre 100 prevu ... mais par la suitte ca devien plus long comme chapitre, donc voila ... Mais j'espere que ca tardera pas trop ;) Bonne lecture.

**eiliss** : Merci d'aprecie ma fiction, et de m'avoir laisse cette review. J'espere que tu aura le temp de le faire plus souvent dans la suitte ;)

**Elisa** : Merci ;)

Marilou Lupin : Bha alors merci, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus que ca...

**Geomik** : Et bien ici tu trouvera un peut d'action, mais ca saura le prochain chpitre que tu aimera lire alors, si tu veut de l'action ...

**t3n3breux** : Ca chapitre est meme plus court... mais le prochain est plus long, donc tu aura plus a lire ;)

* * *

Merci aussi a tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction sans laisser de Review, et si par hasard vous avez 30 sec, un message negative ou positive est tjr le bienvenu ;)

A bientot pour la suitte


	13. Malfoy et Rogue

**Chapitre 12 : Malfoy et Rogue**

**

* * *

**

Harry venait de rentrer à la maison, l'ancienne maison des Black, et QG de l'Ordre. Il confia ses résultats à Rémus, qui le félicita pour son travail.

-Je pense que je vais aller dormir maintenant..

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Le lendemain matin Harry se leva tôt, et laissa un parchemin à Remus comme quoi il reviendrait le soir.

Il se rendit dans un endroit isolé, où se trouvait Draco Malfoy, qui avait été repérer par l'Ordre.

Il attendit le soir, et quand Draco sortie pour faire deux pas, Harry le suivit dans un coin noir, et la Draco se rendit compte qu'il été suivi, il se tourna, baguette à la main et cria :

-Qui est la ?

-Ahahahahahahahah.

_Nebula_

Un brume noir envahit l'endroit, et il n'y eut aucune autre réponse.

Draco tremblait de peur, mais ne voyait personne.

Après deux minute de silence, Draco vit une figure blanche devant lui qui lui fit penser a un ange, il était peut être mort. Impossible, mais ses yeux ça lui disait quelque chose.

Soudain la figure parla :

-Eh bien Malfoy, tu as peur ?

-Qui es-tu ? Draco avait eu le courage de répondre. Et cette voix, il la connaissait.

-C'est comme ça que tu reconnais tes ennemis Malfoy, en garde on a un duel en attente.

-Potter c'est toi ?

-Et oui Malfoy c'est moi, en garde … _Stupefix._

Draco se déplaça et évita le sort, et il lanca un autre sort

- _Culter_

Harry évita le sortilège, qui est sensé ruer la victime de coupure de couteau.

Et contre-attaqua avec

- _Aer Vortex_

Une tornade d'aire avança vers Draco, et le pris de plein fouet, il fut éjecté à vingt mètres

Harry s'approcha et lança encore :

- _Inverso_

Draco se retrouva la tête en bas. Il connaissait ce sort, c'était une illusion, il ferma les yeux et lança, avec toute sa rage :

-_Endoloris_

Harry ne bougea même pas, et Draco pu voir le sort rebondir sur sa cape.

-Et non Malfoy, ça ne marche pas, tu n'est pas assez puissant. Mais je vois que tu veux jouer sérieux, alors on jouera a armes égales

-_Purificatam Anima_

Draco tomba a terre et reçu toute la douleur qu'il avait infligé à ses victimes.

Après 2 minutes, il se releva et regarda un Harry plein de puissance toujours sa baguette pointée sur lui :

-Depuis quand tu utilises la torture Potter ?

-Malfoy, Malfoy, ce n'était pas de la torture, vu que je n'ai rien fait, tu t'es blessé tout seul, je te rend la douleur que tu as infligé.

-_Sectumsempra _Lança Malfoy

-Oh, tu a appris des nouveau sorts, je vois, mais cela ne servira a rien. … _Reflecta incrementa sortam_

Le sort se réfléchit et retourna sur Draco encore plus puissant. Des coupures se formèrent sur son bassin et Drago épuisé baignait à présent dans son propre sang :

- Potter tu ne m'auras pas, je te tuerais.

-Les mots sont beau Malfoy, mais ça ne t'avancera pas.

-_Avada Kedravra _Lança Malfoy

Harry se transforma en Phénix, et le sort le toucha, en tuant la Phénix, laquelle se releva toute suite des ses cendres.

Draco était bouche bée devant ce spectacle.

Harry repris forme humaine et dit

-Et non Malfoy, tu ne pourras pas me tuer comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas possible .Dit Draco

-_Encarceram Anima Corpus _

Draco ne pouvait plus bouger, et même penser devenait impossible.

Au moins la douleur avait disparue.

-Tu aime ce sort, il t'empêche de vivre, c'est bien non ?

Tu ne peux pas bouger et penser t'es presque impossible, je te laisse comme ça et tu mourras par manque d'air, ou parce que ton coeur s'arrêtera de battre.

Même le cerveau est immobiliser, cela t'empêche de réfléchir et peu aussi conduire à la démence.

Tu es déjà mort Draco, dit ta dernière prière.

Draco regardait Harry qui avait baissé sa garde, baguette vers le bas, et vit des marques rouges apparaître

-_Mhearhaa … Sarhaeha … Gonrahhann_ _…_

En disant ça Harry pouvait voir des runes rouges autours de Draco.

- _…Zhurtahh … Camphamenhthahh … Ignobilis … Puniscem …_

D'autre runes apparaissaient et Draco était désormais entouré d'une lumière rouge, qui le brûlait, mais mais la chaleur lui procurait un bien être inexplicable .

-_… __Purgo Corpus et Anima__ …_

Draco voulut crier sa douleur, mais il ni parvint pas. La douleur finit par s'atténuer, et, comme après avoir lancer son premier sort impardonnable, il se sentit mieux. Il se sentait pur, tranquille, serein, s'il ne savait pas qu'il allait mourir .

Même si il pouvait pas entendre, Draco remercia Harry de l'avoir sauve de se monde.

-_…__ Fatum Exemptum_

Le corps de Draco tomba par terre sans vie, mais au moins il avait été purifié.

Il prenait le corps et le porta devant la porte de le Manoir Rogue, la il sonna a la porte, et vu que Severus venait lui ouvrir.

Dès que Rogue vit Draco par terre, il se jeta à côté de lui pour voir ce qu'il avait. _Il_ se rendit compte que son protégé était mort, mais l'expression de son visage reflétait un sentiment de plénitude, Drago avait quitté la vie heureux.

Il se retourna vers le mystérieux homme en blanc, qui leva sa capuche et la il pu voir Harry

-Vous ? Potter, qu'êtes vous venu faire ici, avec Draco ?

-Severus, Severus, c'est comme cela que tu salut tes amis ?

-Albus, où êtes vous ?

-Il n'y a pas de Albus, Severus, c'est moi Harry, mais tu a sûrement compris qui je suis.

-TOI ? S'exclama Rogue

-Comment est-il possible qu'il t'est choisi toi? Tu viens de tuer Draco j'en suis sur, et maintenant tu ose te présenter chez moi !

-Calme toi Severus, et laisse moi entrer nous devons parler.

Severus après un petit temps d'hésitation invita Harry a rentrer et lui indiqua le chemin du salon. Rogue laissa Harry s'asseoir, tout en transportant le corps de Draco sur le sofa.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué Severus, je l'ai libéré, c'est tout, on avait un duel a continuer, et il a voulu la mort, je lui ai donc donné la purification.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous battu ?

Severus, désemparé par la perte de son protégé, été quasiment en larmes,

-Vois tu, tout serviteur de Voldemort est mon ennemi, et Draco jouait un double jeu depuis peu, mes qualité en Occlumencie sont supérieur aux tiennes désormais et il te cachait la vérité, mais il t'a trahit, et il a révélé ton double jeu à Voldemort, mais en ayant pas connaissance des plans de Dumbledore, il a du retirer ses soupçons sur toi, après que tu ais tué Dumbledore.

-Donc tu me dit que Draco était un espion? Il disait être avec nous, mais il nous a trahit?

-Oui exactement, il a essayé de sortir une fois, mais après il n'a plus jamais essayé, et il été dangereux, et ce sera un très bon message pour annoncer mon retour à Voldemort.

Maintenant, je te demande de porter Draco chez sa mère, et après de me rejoindre au QG, on a besoin de toi.

-Et comment tu peux savoir que je ne vous trahirais pas moi aussi ?

- Parce que tu ne peux pas me cacher ton esprit Severus, et je sais donc ce que tu feras.

-Arrête de m'appeler Severus, je suis encore ton professeur.

-Et non Severus, déjà votre place vous a été révoqué, et je doute que sans aide vous la retrouviez. De plus j'ai obtenu mes ASPIC avec mention Optimal et je suis maintenant professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Severus été bouche bée devant cette déclaration.

-Et pourquoi devrai-je revenir au sein de l'Ordre ?

-Parce qu'on a besoin d'un espion, en échange je te redonne ta vie, une place de professeur et la possibilité d'être innocenté une fois que Voldemort sera réduit à néant, je témoignerait pour toi, en exposant le plan de Dumbledore, tu pourra vivre libre.

Severus ne pouvait qu' accepter, vivre en se cachant n'était pas évident.

De plus il avait fait une promesse à Dumbledore.

-Mais l'ordre ne m'acceptera jamais

-Mais si, ne t'en fait, pas, je leur parlerait, pour le moment rejoint moi ce soir au QG, prends tes affaires, tu emménageras là bas, un peu de changement de décor te fera le plus grand bien..

Severus donna son accord, et Harry sorti pour revenir au QG.

Remus été déjà là.

-Ah, bonsoir Harry, alors quelles sont les nouvelles.

-Severus arrivera se soir, Draco n'est plus.

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, non seulement il avait invité Severus, mais il avait tué Draco Malfoy, et il le disait avec une telle naturalité, comme s'il lui avait offert un cadeau.

-Je l'ai sauvé de ce monde Remus, je lui ai donné la purification ultime, il est mort heureux.

Remus ne savait pas quoi dire.

A ce moment Severus entra sans son habituel masque de glace , et se dirigea vers Harry.

Il dit bonsoir à Remus, qui l'invita a s'asseoir et dit

-Harry, Lucius Malfoy et les autres mangemorts ont été libéré d'Azkaban, il n'était pas content que son fils soit mort, et il a maintenant décidé de le venger.

-Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Que j'avait trouvé Draco à ma porte, et je n'est rien pu dire d'autre, comme si tout ce que je savais avait disparu de ma mémoire…

-C'est normal Severus, je t'ai lancé un sort pour éviter qu'il ne découvre quoi que ce soit.

Severus ne comprenait pas, mais Harry avait changé, et énormément.

-Mais il se doute que c'est toi, vu que il était devenu un fidèle de Voldemort.

-Parfait, au moins on sait qu'Alzkaban n'est plus sûr, et qu'elle ne sert plus a rien.

Remus, regroupe tous les membres de l'Ordre, et dit leur de venir demain soir.

On fera une réunion avant le début de l'école, après j'aurais moins de temps.

-Ok Harry, j'envoie l'information.

-Parfait Voldemort saura que je suis de retour, et que je ne le laisserais pas opprimer le monde.

Il doit encore connaître la vérité, mais il ne lui faudra sûrement pas trop de temps, même s'il est du côté du mal, il est un mage puissant et très intelligent.

Malheureusement, cette guerre fera beaucoup de mort, et seulement celui qui saura mieux gérer ses forces pourra triompher.

Harry repensa a la prophétie _… aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survi …_

C'est évident, les deux adversaires vivants provoquerait une guerre éternelle, donc l'un des deux doit mourir et ça devra être Voldemort, mais pour cela il faut avant que je trouve tous les Horcruxes.

* * *

Voila la suitte, ouf si elle s'est fait attendre, mais tout mes correcteur avait disparu, mais comme par magie, (bha oui comme dans Harry Potter) une personne, ladyWeasleay , est apparu et m'a corrige ce chapitre et 3 autres ... (qui seront publier dans les jours a venir, donc la suitte ne tardera pas cette fois) 

J'espere vraiment que cette fois le correcteur ne disparaisse pas a nouveau, car ca devien dur d'en trouver

Sinon j'espere que vous aimiez le chapitre, et je vous promet un chapitre demain, jeudi soir au plus tard, pour me faire pardoner du retard.

Le chapitre contien plus de details, mais est tjr redige dans l'ancien style, donc vitte au but, ansi vous trouvez ici un premier duel, meme si le niveau de Harry est vraiment superieur a celui de Draco, vous avez qq nouveau sort cree par mon immagination, et je ne vous dit pas cmt c'est difficile.

Desole pour les amateurs de Draco, mais c'ete vraiment une personne que je supportait pas, son aire superieure, snob, qui est heureux de la soufrance des autres... bref depuis le 1er bouquin je ne le support pas, et meme si certaint le font devenir gentil et tout , je n'y arrive pas.

Par contre Severus lui je le trouve simpa, meme si mechant, il respect les autres, et a donc une personalite double, une publique et l'autre prive.

Bon je ne m'attarderait pas sur la comprension psicologique que j'ai donnee aux personages, mais l'idee ete cela, et j'aime bien Harry qui dit Severus, Severus ... et faut se l'immaginer avec le bon ton, un homme qui parle avec une personne que il ne connait pas bien mais que il sait que il est de son cote, il est donc un ton d'amitie meme si leur amitie est bien loin d'etre facile.

* * *

Pour la suitte le prochain chapitre saura : Chapitre 13 : Les Nouveaux Professeurs Les Nouveaux Professeurs 

Qui saura la 13 eme chapitre ... (a suivre)

* * *

**RAR**

**Marilou Lupin** : Et bien oui c'ete evident, et comme tu peut voir il a un bon niveau, mais vous en faites pas, vous verrez bientot ses limites (bon quelque chapitre) Sinon ton attend ne saura pas longue, la reaction de Poudlard arrive ;)

**Espoire13** : Merci , et j'espere que tu aimera aussi ce chapitre ;)

**nicococ** : Merci, pour Gringot, il saura appele dans la suitte pas son nom en informel et par son nom complet quand Harry sera plus formel est plus soutenu dans ses discours ;) Ansi ca saura pour Markus, par contre Dorea tu ne le verra jamais, cela sera tjr precede par Dame, pour montrer le respect que il y a envers les elfes, qui tiennet a leur noms... (bon c'est aussi long a expliquer, et tu n'y trouvera pas de reponse dans la suitte, mais si cela interesse je ferait un chapitre bonus)

**Elisa x 3 **: Desole de t'avoir fait attendre, mais ne pleur pas, cela gene la lecture de la suitte ;) Sinon merci pour tes reviews, et je te conseil de t'inscrire et de mettre la fiction dans ton Alers List, ansi tu sera informe a la minute de que je publie un chapitre ... oO. Ce chapitre est plus long, et les prochain de plus en plus, j'ecrit actuelment sur le duble voir le triple de ce chapitre si (je suis au 22/23 )

**Geomik** : Merci, pour les fautes, ca depend pas vraiment de moi, meme si un chapitre plus cours est plus facilment corrigeable que un plus long. Mais bon je pense que les peut de fautes que tu trouvera ne generont pas la comprension de l'histoire ;) . Pour la longuer ca changera ;)

**t3n3breux** : Voila la suitte y est ;) J'espere que tu aimera.

* * *

Merci a tous les autres qui ont lu sans laisser de reviews, et pour info, cela ne prend pas beaucoup de temp d'ecrire un petit mot, et comme je dit tjr, si vous avez une remarque, positive ou negative, du moment que ca reste constructive, elles sont tous les bienvenues ;)

* * *


	14. Les Nouveaux Professeurs

**Chapitre 13 : Les Nouveaux Professeurs**

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain soir tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient présents, il y avait également 4 invités que personne ne connaissait.

Rémus prit la parole :

-Bonsoir à tous, ce soir nous sommes ici pour discuter avec ces 4 invités.

Harry si tu veux parler.

Harry retira sa capuche et pu voir tous les membres de l'Ordre le regardaient avec des yeux grands ouverts.

-Bonsoir à tous, je suis content de vous revoir.

Comme vous le savez sûrement, cet été, je suis parti pour un entraînement de haut niveau et je suis de retour aujourd'hui, plus fort et mieux préparé.

Je serais bref, cette année le nouveau professeur de DCFM à Poudlard, vous l'avez devant vous, et oui, ayant obtenu le maximum des notes à mes ASPIC, c'est moi qui dirigerais ce cours à présent..

Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, je suis ici pour vous parler de ce qu'il va falloir faire pour l'avenir.

J'ai monté une armée, composée de 300 elfes, avec la collaboration de Dame Dorea, ici présente.

Dame Dorea se leva et les membres de l'Ordre purent voir la beauté à l'état pur.

Elle se rassît et Harry continua :

-250 nains grâce à Markus Marteau de Fer.

Le nain se leva et regarda l'assemblée puis se rassit

-Et à eux, se joignent à nous 40 dragons, 80 griffons et 20 phénix.

De plus Monsieur Gringotts Six à choisit notre camp.

Gringotts se leva et regarda l'assemblée

-Il est le directeur de la Banque Gringotts, grâce à la future autorisation du ministre de la magie, il aura désormais le droit et la possibilité de supprimer et de bloquer les coffres appartenant à des mangemorts ou à des personnes suspectées mangemorts. En échange, il recevra soixante pourcent de leur contenu et quarante pourcent serviront à financer la guerre qui se prépare. Si le ministre de la magie ne donne pas son autorisation immédiatement, il a l'obligation de bloquer les comptes pendant une semaine.

Harry s'arrêta, mais ne laissa à personne le temps de poser de question, et continua :

-Un vieil ami est aujourd'hui parmi nous, il est ici pour nous aider. Severus Rogue.

Severus qui était assis derrière Harry se leva, deux ou trois membres de l'Ordre réagirent au quart de tour et pointèrent leur baguette sur lui près à lui lancer un sort au premier mouvement, mais Dame Dorea, d'un geste de la main fit voler les baguettes vers elle.

-Merci Dame Dorea. Mesdames et messieurs je vous en pris, Severus est ici en ami…

-Mais Harry il a tué Dumbledore, s'exclama Alastor Maugrey coupant la parole à Harry qui la récupéra vite.

-…Ecoutez-moi tous, Dumbledore été deja mort, une potion l'avait empoisonne, et vu qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, Dumbledore a ordonné à Severus de le tuer, pour lui éviter de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, pour que Severus garde son rôle d'espion, et que sa couverture ne soit pas déjouée. Il ete aussi oblige par un serment inviolable, qui le liait a Draco Malfoy.

Il a bien voulu reprendre son travail d'espion, et je me chargerais de protéger son esprit face aux intrusions de Voldemort, dont il pourrait tirer informations secrètes.

J'ai encore deux choses à dire, la première est que je m'appelle aujourd'hui Harry le Blanc, je suis désormais détenteur des pouvoirs de Merlin et descendant direct de Goddric Griffondor et de Salazar Serpentard.

Harry pu remarquer que peu des personnes présentes avait compris ce qu'il venait de dire, et surtout pas la première partie...

-Bien cela ne vous dit sûrement rien, mais sachez que j'ai hérité des pouvoirs de Merlin, qui était jusqu'à présent en possession de Dumbledore.

Harry fit une pause et vit que davantage de monde était intéressé, il expliqua alors en grandes lignes les pouvoirs de Merlin, et la succession, ainsi que l'histoire de sa descendance.

-Vous souvenez-vous qu'a son enterrement, dès que sa tombe fut créée, il semblait qu'un phénix partait dans les cieux ?

Et bien c'était l'esprit de Dumbledore, sous sa forme d'animagus, symbole des pouvoirs de Merlin.

Harry pu voir que les membres étaient bouche bée, et Harry compris qu'aucuns d'entre eux à part lui n'avait vu le phénix, et une voix dans sa tête lui dit :

-_Harry, seuls les héritier du pouvoir de Merlin peuvent voir ce phénix, tu avais déjà été choisit pour succéder à Dumbledore à ce moment, c'est pourquoi tu l'as vu._

Harry repris donc son discours, après avoir entendu l'explication de Merlin.

-Par contre, je vous préviens rien ne doit sortir d'ici.

S'il y a une fuite de qui que ce soit, je le saurai.

Ne prévenez personne de mon retour, la nouvelle sera diffusée demain dans le monde de la magie.

Harry s'arrêta de nouveau et regarda le visage des membres autour de lui pour voir leurs réactions, et comme personne n'avait de questions, il continua :

-Je vais vous dire maintenant ce que faisait Dumbledore, avant sa mort, il était parti à la recherche des Horcruxes. Les Horcruxes sont des fragments d'âmes de Voldemort, créé à partir des meurtres que celui-ci a commis. Il en existe sept, deux ont déjà été détruits, l'agenda de Jedusor dont je me suis occupé durant ma deuxième année, et la bague de Gaunt, détruite par Dumbledore, c'est à cause de la malédiction qu'elle contenait qu'il a eut la main carbonisée.

Il en reste encore trois à chercher et à détruire. Le véritable médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, que nous étions censé trouver avec Dumbledore le jour de sa mort, a été remplacé par un faut médaillon par un certain R.A.B . Ensuite il y a deux objets qui peuvent être considéré comme hôte d'un Horcruxe, un objet appartenant à Goddric Griffondor ou à Rowena Serdaigle et la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Il y a également le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini et Voldemort lui-même. Sans compter ceux là, il reste donc deux à trouvé, aussi que le pendentif, s'il n'a pas était déjà détruit.

Ça sera notre priorité.

Une fois que vous l'aurez trouvé, ne le touche surtout pas, mettez le dans une boulle anti-magie, et ramenez-le-moi à Poudlard ou ici.

Harry fit une pause et après continua

-Il faudra que nous trouvions en priorité qui est ce mystérieux R.A.B., Arthur, et Kingsley, comme vous travaillez au ministère, essayez de faire des recherches.

Les autres essayez de trouver les Horcruxes. Ils seront sûrement dans des lieux pour lesquels Voldemort a beaucoup d'affection. Je ne sais pas grand chose d'autre, si quelqu'un pouvait faire une liste de tout ce que nous avons déjà ainsi que de ce que nous cherchons ça serait bien.

Harry s'arrêta, fit un tour de table et fut heureux de remarquer que chaque membre de l'ordre avait compris ce qu'il devait faire.

-Il va falloir aussi penser à recruter de nouveaux membres, si vous connaissez des personnes de confiance, présentez-les-moi, je verrais ou non si ils sont dignes d'être acceptés au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Bien, la réunion se termine, demain l'école reprend et certains ont sûrement de la famille à préparer.

Je vous souhaite, bonne nuit et à dans deux semaines, dès qu'on aura d'avantages d'informations.

Au bout de dix minutes tout le monde était partit sauf Bill.

Harry demanda lui demanda :

-Bill alors après la morsure de Greyback, que c'est-il passé ?

-Et bien, pas grand-chose d'un côté je devrais presque le remercier grâce à lui je possède désormais les sens et la force d'un loup-garou. Mais heureusement je ne me transforme pas une fois pas mois.

Par contre, je peux me métamorphoser n'importe quand et si je prend la potion tue-loup, j'ai le contrôle de mon « animagus » si on peut l'appeler ansi.

Mes les médecins ne savent pas, si oui ou non il y aura des séquelles sur nos enfants, j'espère que non.

-Oui, tu n'as pas tort c'est que d'une façon ou d'une autre cela peut servir d'avoir certaines facultés du Loup-garou, mais bon pas tout le temps non plus. J'espère que Fleur va bien, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu participer au mariage. J'aurai tellement voulu être présent mais je ne pouvais rater cet entraînement.

Quant à tes enfants, je ne pense pas qu'il y est de risque. Ne vous faites pas de soucis mais si ça peut te rassurer-je ferais des recherches de mon côté pour être certain de ce que j'avance.

J'ai accès à des connaissances plus larges que celles que tu pourras trouver.

-Ne t'excuse pas, je comprend que tu ai préférer recevoir un tel pouvoir et une telle force de vaincre. Quant à Fleur, elle va bien et elle va être très heureuse de te revoir cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne t'as pas vu.

Et ton aide pour les recherches sur la lycanthropie nous sera très utile, merci.

-Si Fleur accepte de rentrer dans l'Ordre, je pense que je la verrait bientôt.

-Oui elle cette idée la tente bien, mais c'est dangereux, si pendant les combats il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

-Ne te préoccupe pas Bill, l'Ordre n'a pas seulement besoin de duelliste. Regarde ta mère, elle n'a jamais participé à une attaque, mais sans elle l'Ordre aurait fait peu de chose. Et un peu d'aide ne lui fera sûrement pas de mal.

-Oui tu as raison, je lui en parlerai.

-Parfait, je te dirai plus ensuite. Au revoir Bill

-Au revoir Harry.

Il ne restait plus que Rémus, Severus et Harry, qui passerait la nuit ici.

-Et bien cela s'est plutôt bien passé non, et si on arrive un jour à avoir un nouveau Ministre compétent, il faudra penser à recruter de nouveaux membres et plus d'Aurors.

-Après l'évasion massive d'Askaban, les élections ne devraient plus tarder. Scrimgeour reçoit chaque jour des tonnes de lettres le priant de démissionner

-Cette journée se passe à merveille, je connais la personne parfaite qui sera en mesure de le remplacer. Il ne me reste plus qu'à utiliser ma technique pour le faire tomber.

Rémus et Severus regardèrent Harry sans avoir compris la raison de sa bonne humeur mais ne lui posèrent aucunes questions.

Tous prirent le chemin de leur lit.

Le lendemain, à la gare de Pré-au-Lard tous les élèves de Poudlard descendirent. Le soir après la répartition des premières années, Ron fit remarquer à Hermione :

-Tu a vu le nombre de nouveaux professeurs cette année. Il y a Fred et Georges, Tonks et encore deux places de libres à la table des profs.

-Oui j'ai vu Ron, par contre ce qui m'inquiète c'est le retard de Harry. Il devrait pourtant être arrivé maintenant.

Et d'après ce que je vois Slughorn est partit définitivement. Il devait se sentir en sécurité avec Dumbledore comme directeur, d'après Harry, mais maintenant qu'il est mort, Slughorn a du démissionner.

La nouvelle directrice, le professeur MacGonagall pris alors parole :

-Bienvenue à tous, cette année le corps enseignant, a été très modifié, comme vous pouvez le voir, le nombre de nouveaux professeurs a augmenté.

Mais avant de vous les présenter, je dois vous quelques mots, comme vous le savez déjà la Forêt est, comme son nom l'indique, Interdite. Cette année, de nombreuses et nouvelles créatures y résident, donc les escapades nocturnes sont interdites. Si vous désobéissez à ces règles, les professeurs ou moi seront informer rapidement, les sanctions seront sévères.

Je rappelle également que les Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux sont interdites, tout comme celles de chez Zonko ou tout autre magasins d'objets nuisible à la bonne direction de cet établissement.

Avant de poursuivre, je vous informe que Monsieur Zabini, prendra désormais le poste de Préfet de Monsieur Malfoy, qui suite à un duel, est décédé cet été.

Même si Malfoy n'était pas aimé de tous, apprendre la mort d'un de leur camarade en attristait plus d'un.

-Venons en maintenant aux professeurs : Mademoiselle Nymphadora Tonks, Auror réputée, sera votre nouveau professeur de métamorphoses, les Jumeaux Weasley, suite au départ définitif du professeur Slughorn, s'occuperont du cours de Potion. Et cette année un nouveau cours sera mis en place dirigé par le professeur Rogue…

La salle tomba dans le silence glaciale, au moment même ou la porte s'ouvrait avec un énorme bruit.

Deux hommes entrèrent, Rogue, et un homme habillé d'une robe blanche et couvert par une capuche.

-Hermione comment est-il possible que Rogue soit là, alors qu'il a tué Dumbledore ?

-Je ne sais pas Ron, mais qui peut bien être l'homme à côté de lui ?

Ginny ne dit rien, mais elle savait qui était l'homme à côté de Rogue, mais ignorait la raison de sa présence ici.

Rogue passa le bonsoir à la directrice et prit place accompagné de l'homme blanc.

MacGonagall reprit parole.

-Le professeur Rogue dirigera comme l'an dernier la maison Serpentard et s'occupera de la nouvelle discipline qui consistera à apprendre l'occlumancie aux élèves de septième année.

Quant aux cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils seront dirigés une personne que vous connaissez tous. Il était étudiant à Poudlard en sixième année l'an dernier, et les excellentes notes qu'il a reçu à ses ASPIC cet été, lui on permis de postuler au poste de professeur de DCFM. Il sera également directeur de la Maison Griffondor. Cher Monsieur voulez-vous bien vous présenter.

Harry baissa ça capuche et la salle retomba encore dans un silence à couper au couteau. Harry ne ressemblait en rien au gamin qu'il était l'an passé, à la place se trouvait un beau jeune homme musclé et très attirant, d'après les regards de la gente féminine.

-Bonsoir à tous. Dit finalement Harry

-Maintenant que toutes les présentations sont faites, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

-Hermione tu étais au courant ?

-Non Ron, je n'en savait rien. Mais ce n'est plus le Harry que je connais, il a énormément changé.

-Oui il a grandi, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Mais Ginny tu ne sembles pas étonnée, tu étais au courant toi ?

-J'étais au courant de son retour, et du fait qu'il avait changé, mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait demandé le poste de prof de DCFM.

-Tu savais et tu ne nous as rien dit !

-Harry m'avais fait promettre de ne pas vous en parler, le jour ou nous avons été placé dans une maison différente. Vous vous souvenez, moi je suis allée au 12 Square Grimmaurd , et bien ce jour là, j'y aie rencontré Harry, il m'a donné cette bague et ce collier en m'expliquant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je les enlève et que ceux-ci n'apparaîtraient que la veille de la rentrée.

-Vous êtes donc en quelque sorte fiancés ?

-Oui Ron, on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Maman va prendre un coup de vieux quand elle va l'apprendre.

-Elle le sait déjà. Hier soir au QG, il y avait une réunion de L'Ordre et Harry lui a dit.

-Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit, nous sommes ses amis oui ou non ?

-Oui bien sur, il m'a dit qu'il vous expliquerait tout bientôt.

-Bon nous verrons bien. QUOI ROGUE RIGOLE ? Et avec Harry, je le crois pas, tu le crois-toi Hermione ?

-Ron calme-toi pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. Si Harry rigole avec Rogue c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison, Harry lui fait sûrement confiance.

-Bah peut être Hermione, mais moi je ne l'aime pas.

Le repas terminé le professeur MacGonagall repris la parole :

-Chers Elèves, cette année, sera organisée un tournoi de duel, supervisé par les professeurs Potter et Rogue, et tous les élevés de septième année ont été inscrit au cours d'occlumancie. Le Professeur Potter a décidé de reinscrire tout les élèves de septième année au cour de DCFM, et pour savoir lesquels pourront ou non y participer, un test sera organiser tout au debut.

Merci, maintenant veuillez rejoindre vos dortoirs, demain il vous faudra être en forme pour les cours.

Ron et Hermione étaient resté un peu étonnés par ces deux nouvelles plus stupéfiantes l'une que l'autre. D'une, Rogue allait recommencer à leur faire cours et de deux Harry était à présent susceptible de leur supprimer l'heure la plus importante en ces temps conflictuels.

Ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps, et en tant que Préfet et Préfète en chef ils accompagnèrent les élèves de 1ère année aux dortoirs.

* * *

Et voici la suitte ;) 

Pas de duel, mais assez simpa, et pour ceux qui l'attendait, la rencontre avec l'Ordre et ses amis ;)

Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 14 : Premiers cours de DCFM Premiers cours de DCFM

J'espere que la taille du chapitre vous deplaise pas, ca s'allonge ;)

Sinon bha a tres tres bientot pour la suitte

* * *

**RAR**

**zaika** : Voila la suitte ;) bonne lecture

**demon 1** : Merci ;)

**Hermi59184** : Ca fait plaisir quand meme ;) Sinon si j'ai besoin d'aide pour la correction je te contacte, merci :) Et bonne lecture ;)

** Ewilan Potter** : La voici ta reaction ;)

**Elisa** : Merci ;)

* * *

Merci aussi aux autres, et pour toute critique constructive, ecrivez moi ;) 


	15. Premiers cours de DCFM

**Chapitre 14 : Premiers cours de DCFM**

Le lundi arriva et les élèves de septième année avait comme premier cours, deux heures de DCFM, avec leur ancien camarade de classe : Potter.

Une fois tous rentrés Harry prit parole

-Bonjour à tous, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de me présenter, vous me connaissez tous, je vais donc passer au programme.

Cette année le programme va être tres avancé, plus que celui qui est requis pour vos ASPIC, vous vous demandez pourquoi, et bien c'est simple, dans moins d'un an, vous serez dans le monde extérieur, et plus personnes ne sera là pour vous protéger, mais vous devrez vous débrouiller seul et protéger votre famille.

Pour ce cours, je ne requiers que les meilleurs, et pas en notes, mais en volonté, voilà pourquoi vous êtes tous là.

Sinon pendant ces cours il y aura principalement de la pratique, un minimum de théorie, et vous devrez chercher vos sorts à la bibliothèque et les utiliser pendant les duels ici.

A chaque début de cours, je ferais un duel avec l'un de vous, et vous devrez, je souligne ça, vous devrez, utiliser tous vos sorts, tout ceux que vous connaissez.

Pour vous entraîner, une salle sera mise à votre disposition, avec des livres supplémentaires en plus de ceux de la bibliothèque, et surtout avec des cibles pour essayer vos nouveaux sorts.

La salle est située prêt de l'infirmerie, je ne pense pas devoir expliquer le pourquoi.

Vu qu'aucunes questions ne vint l'interrompre il passa au test.

Harry fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un parchemin devant chaque élève.

-Je vous demande de répondre à ces questions avec sincérité, selon le résultat de ce test, vous pourrez ou non rester dans ce cours.

Voilà bon travail a tous.

Après 30 minutes Harry ramassa les parchemins et continua.

-Bien vu que pour le moment nous ne sommes pas en cours, nous allons voir le niveau auquel vous êtes.

Weasley, Nott, venez ici, et faites une démonstration de duel s'il vous plait.

Ron et Nott se levèrent et allèrent devant le Professeur..

Il s se mirent dos à dos avancèrent de trois pas, se retournèrent, se saluèrent puis

le professeur Potter fit le décompte et le duel commença :

Ce fut Ron le plus rapide et il lança :

-_Stupefix_

Mais Nott évita le sort et riposta :

-_Serpensortia_

Un petit serpent sortait de la baguette de Nott.

Il ne connaît pas très bien le sort pensa Harry

Ron n'hésita pas et répondit

-_Evanesco_

Le serpent disparu.

- _Incarcerem_

Ron évita le sort.

Le combat continua ainsi pour un peut de temps, et Harry été content de voir que ils pouvait se battre sans relache. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais ne voulait pas interrompre le combat.

Mais soudain Ron décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et lança

-_Stupefix … Expelliarmus_

Le second sort toucha Nott qui vola contre le mur et Ron se retrouva avec la baguette de Nott en main.

-Très bien, très bien, 50 points pour Griffondor, je suis impressionné par ce duel, vraiment très bien.

Maintenant, je voudrais que chacun d'entre vous choisisse un partenaire d'une maison différente, et que vous commenciez un duel.

Seulement les sorts utilisés par Mr Weasley et Mr Nott seront possibles.

Je voudrais voir jusqu'où vous pouvez maîtriser ses sorts.

Les élèves furent sans voix, mais a quoi bon ne leur autoriser seulement certains sorts. Hermione demanda :

- Monsieur, pourquoi utiliser que ces sorts là?

-Mrs Granger, voyez vous, dans cette salle il y a plusieurs niveaux très différents les uns des autres, et je voudrais voir qui sait ce battre en duel, pas qui connaît le plus de sorts.

Vous aurez donc les mêmes armes à disposition, et cela permettra de voir si vous connaissez l'utilité de tous ces sorts.

Hermione ne reconnaissait plus le Harry qu'elle avait connu jusque là, il n'aurait jamais limite le nombre de sorts.

C'est vrai qu'il fallait vérifier le niveau des élèves en duel, mais ce n'était pas vraiment intéressant.

Harry voyant que personne ne commençait, il ajouta

-Alors vous attendez quoi pour commencer ?

Ah dernière précision, inutile d'essayer d'autres sorts vous n'arriverez pas à les lancer.

Hermione était bouche bée, comment était ce possible, elle décida donc de se battre contre un Serpentard, cela serait sûrement plus facile, elle essaya de lancer un sort de confusion, Inverso, mais elle commenca à peine à prononcer le nom que le sort qu'elle lança fut remplacé par un Stupéfix.

Comment cela pouvait être possible ?

Elle devait demander à Harry le plus tôt possible.

Le cours continua ainsi et à la fin Harry dit

-Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, la fin du cours ne va pas tarder à sonner, vous recevrez mercredi un papier vous informant si vous pouvez ou non assister à mes cours, si vous êtes pouvez, vous aurez la possibilité de garder cette heure dans votre emploi du temps, mais si vous comptez la supprimer veuillez m'en informer, mais à vos risques et périls, je vous le déconseille vivement.

Pour les personnes qui n'aurait pas réussi le test, je proposerait un cours le samedi matin, avant le tournoi de duels, cela sera en fait un autre cours de Duel, pour vous apprendre, plutôt qu'à vous défier.

Naturellement rien ne vous empêche de participer au tournoi, et je vous le conseille, ça sera sûrement amusant.  
Et une prime est prévue pour le gagnant, et sûrement pour le meilleur duel.

Harry put voir que les élèves été excité de ce que il avait annoncé, une prime, ça ne se refusait pas, et Harry savait parfaitement que ça motiverait les gens à donner le 100 d'eux même et un peu d'or en moins, ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ses parents lui avaient laissé énormément d'or, plus qu'il n'en faudrait pour les cent prochaines années, donc, il pouvait se permettre d'en donner un peu, pour motiver les autres.

Les élèves sortirent enfin du cours, tout en parlant de la prime du tournoi.

En sortant du cours Ron tomba sur Nott qui lui dit

-Alors Weasley, maintenant que ton ami est prof tu va pouvoir faire ce que tu veux non ?

-Et toi Nott, maintenant que tu t'est débarrassé de Malfoy tu penses pouvoir prendre ça place, mais tu y arrivera jamais tu est pire que lui, tu est trop con.

-Répètes un peu ça Weasley, si tu en a le courage.

Nott avait sorti sa baguette en direction de Ron

-Tu es plus con que Malfoy, Nott

Ron aussi avait sortie sa baguette.

Nott lança un Stupefix, et Ron contre-attaque avec un Expelliarmus

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réussi à toucher l'adversaire, ils essayèrent encore, mais Harry arriva leva la main et les deux baguettes se retrouvèrent dans sa main.

-Monsieur Nott, Monsieur Weasley, vous savez que les duels dans les couloir sont interdit, je vous retire a chacun 50 points, et ce soir vous aurez une retenue avec votre responsable de Maison.

Partez maintenant, avant que votre baguette ne vous soit confisquée.

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry son meilleur ami, venait de lui retirer 50 points et de lui administrer une retenue.

-Ron fait pas le con, il avait tout à fait raison, tu ne devais pas te battre.

Par contre je me demande comme il a fait pour vous prendre les baguettes, je ne savais pas qu'il faisait de la magie sans baguette. Décidément il va nous devoir des explications.

-Mais Hermione, c'est Nott qui a commencé, qu'est ce que je pouvais faire sinon riposter ?

-Bah rien partir et le laisser là.

-Mais Hermione, je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas digne d'un homme.

-Mais c'est digne d'un Préfet en Chef, au maximum tu lui retirais des points.

Si Harry n'été pas intervenu, je l'aurais fait moi-même.

Hermione laissa Ron en arrière.

Au repas de midi, Hermione reçu un message.

_Hermione_

_Vien ce soir dans mon bureau avec Ron._

_Harry_

Le même message arriva à Ginny.

Hermione laissa le message de côté, et commença à parler avec Ginny et Ron

-Je me demande comme il a fait pour nous empêcher de lancer d'autres sorts, j'ai essayé un Inverso et j'ai enfaîte prononcé Stupefix, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois et chaque fois je relançait le sort que j'avais utilisé avant.

Ron arrêta de dévorer son poulet et dit :

-Personnellement je suis dégoûté de son comportement, non mais depuis quand on enlève 50 points pour n'avoir rien fait. C'était Nott qui a avait commencé.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée par la nonchalance de son meilleur ami et se tourna vers Ginny :

-Ginny tu ne sais vraiment rien de Harry, si je ne connaissais pas ses yeux, quoi que même eux ont changé si on les regarde bien, je penserais que c'est un autre homme.

-Non Hermione, je ne sait rien, mais il a intérêt a m'expliquer clairement pourquoi il n'est pas ici avec moi, ce n'est pas facile de sortir avec son prof.

Ginny avait rougit en disant ça, et Hermione laissa passer un petit sourire, et dit :

-Sûrement, mais au moins tu sais qu'il t'aime

-Oui, sûrement, c'est mieux que rien, mais je ne sais pas si le dire aux autres est une bonne chose, et le cacher est aussi embêtant, plein de garçons viennent me demander de sortir avec eux et à chaque fois je refuse sans leur donner d'expliquations ! C'est génant à la fin !

Hermione ne put éviter de sourire et Ron s'était retourné pour voir Ginny et dit

-Qui te demande de sortir, je lui ferait oublier cette idée ….

Ginny n'écouta pas la suite et commença à rigoler, suivit par Hermione, et après par Ron lui même.

Au soir les 3 Griffondors se retrouvèrent dans le bureau d'Harry.

-Bonsoir à vous. Alors comment ça va ?

-Harry.

Ginny sauta dans le bras de Harry qui l'embrassa.

-Toi, tu va très bien à ce que je vois, mais asseyez vous.

Harry pu voir la tête de Ron et lui demanda

-Alors Ron encore en colère pour les 50 points ?

-Oui et c'est quoi cette retenue en plus ?

-Bah Ron, je suis un professeur je me doit d'être impartial, mais bon tu n'aura pas de retenue, je vous aie fait venir pour vous parler.

Il se tourna enfin vers Hermione et s'aperçu que elle aussi n'été pas trop à son aise, elle n'avait pas encore poser de question.

-Hermione ça va ?

-Oui oui Harry, je suis seulement un peu choquée de ton nouveau statut en tant que professeur, et de plein d'autres choses, comme le fait que tu ais pu empêcher que j'utilise certains sorts, ou comment as tu fait pour prendre les baguettes de Ron et Nott sans prononcer une seule formule, ou encore le fait que tu t'habilles tout en blanc.

Harry été ravi de retrouver l'Hermione qu'il connaissait bien, il commença donc a répondre.

-Alors laissez moi m'expliquer.

Comme vous savez je me suis entraîné pendant un mois, avec la personnequi avait entraîner Dumbledore, dans un endroit où le temps est plus lent, j'ai donc été entraîné pendant 4 ans.

J'ai après hérité des pouvoirs de Merlin, et j'ai découvert que j'étais le descendant direct de Goddric Griffondor et de Salazar Serpentard.

Harry continua à leur raconter l'histoire, en évitant les points sensibles.

Comme la mort de Draco, ou que Albus étant son « prédécesseur », il avait désormais acquis toutes ses connaissance.

Certaines choses qu'il connaissait il n'aurait pas du connaître, il ne fallait donc pas les éclairer sur ça.

A la fin Ron demande

-Harry pourquoi étais tu avec Rogue ?

-Ah oui, et bien le Professeur Rogue, a en fait exécuté les ordres de Dumbledore …

Harry expliqua la décision de Dumbledore, ainsi que la position de Rogue en fonction de Malfoy, et de ce qui c'était passé quand il était mort. Il ne précisa pas le fait que c'était lui le responsable de la mort de Drago.

Mais Hermione, grâce à son intelligence hyper développée avait compris certaines choses, et comme Harry s'y attendait, elle s'empressa de poser la question qui la tentait tellement :

-Harry as-tu tué Malfoy ?

-Non Hermione, je ne l'ai pas tué, il s'est suicidé, il a lancé le sort mortel, je lui ai simplement redonné sa liberté, sa pureté.

Harry savait que les autres ne comprendraient pas, mais ce n'était pas facile à expliquer, et vu l'heure, il n'avait pas de temps.

-Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller vous coucher.

Ah j'oubliais, Ginny, tu es le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor.

Tu devra faire les sélections je t'ai réservé le terrain vendredi soir, je viendrais vous voir.

Ginny n'y croyait pas, elle était capitaine de l'équipe, depuis sa première année elle en rêvait, tellement contente de cette nouvelle elle sauta au cou de Harry et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ron et Hermione laissèrent les deux amoureux tous seuls, pendant un moment, et après Ron demanda :

-Sans vouloir te vexer Ginny, Harry pourquoi l'as-tu choisi elle ?

-Simplement parce que le conseil a décidé que les préfets en chef ne peuvent accéder à ce poste compte nu des nombreuses responsabilités qu'ils ont déjà à diriger.

Et je ne connais personne d'autres qui sait jouer aussi bien qu'elle.

-Je vois. Répondit Ron déçu.

-Bon aller bonne nuit, on se verra dans les prochains jours.

Mais Ginny demanda timidement :

-Harry pour notre re … relation, qu'allons nous faire ? Je veut dire, est ce que les autres peuvent être mis au courant, devons nous continuer à nous cacher ?

Et quand pourra-t-on se voir, et pour le bal, comment fait-on?

J'ai déjà reçu des propositions, naturellement je les ai refusées, mais bon, ça va finir par sembler étrange que je ne participe pas au bal.

Harry n'avait pas encore réfléchit à la question, et ne savait pas trop quelle attitude avoir.  
Certes ne rien dire aurait eu comme conséquence de voir Ginny accepter de puéril garçons avec leur stupide proposition, il avait confiance en Ginny, mais pas dans les jeunes ados masculins.

Rendre leur relation publique, risquait d'être difficile, il était quand même professeur, et une relation professeur élève n'était pas très bien vu par le conseil administratif de Poudlard.

Il aurait sûrement attiré des ennuies à Ginny.

-Ginny, pour le moment on ne va rien dire, ta bague sera une excuse suffisante, dit leur seulement que tu a déjà un petit ami, mais qui n'est pas à Poudlard.

Après on verra comment ça se passera.

Sinon pour ce voir, tu pourra me rejoindre ici le soir, si je ne suis pas disponible je te le ferait savoir.

Maintenant il est temps que vous rentriez dormir.

Ginny été un peu déçu de devoir tout cacher, mais pouvait comprendre que ce n'était pas évidant.

Elle été contente de pouvoir venir voir Harry tous les soirs, et c'était mieux que rien.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Répondirent les trois, en sortant du bureau.

Harry passa le reste de la soirée à corriger les copies, et après 3 heures de correction, la moitié de la classe, censée participer à son cours, avait été recalée.

En faite le test n'était pas primordiale, afin de connaître la vrai nature des élèves Harry avait du sonder leur esprit, pour éviter de tomber sur de mangemorts.

Parmi ces élèves recalés, presque tous avaient refusé cette classe au début, et il y avait trois Serpentard qui étaient déjà des mangeamorts.

Il y en avait deux qui avaient été réintégrés dans la classe, c'était àprésent à eux de choisir.

Donc plus que dix-huit élèves sur les quatres maisons, parfait pour une 7e année, au moins huit deviendront Aurors, pensa Harry, mais il faudra que le ministre change, il n'est plus capable de gérer cela.

Moins il y a d'Aurors plus la population sorcière a peur. Et le fait de ne pas recruter des aurors volontaires ou professionnels et la pire erreur qu'il ait commise.

Et Harry n'était pas trop motivé à l'idée de se taper tout le boulot, il préfère voir Scrimgeour tomber et mettre un autre à sa place.

Il savait déjà quoi faire, un bon discours, bien choisi et tout le monde demandera la démission de Scrimgeour.

* * *

Voila nouveau chapitre ;) 

Bonne lecture, et merci a tous ceux qui ont laisse des commentaires.

La suitte prendra un peut de temp, car les cours ont recomence (pour ma correctrice, perso pas de vacances )

Mais le prochain chpitre qui est tres tres court, sera livre avec le suivant, donc 15+16 la prochain fois ;)  
et il y aura du fer et feu je vous l'assure ;)

A bientot pour la suitte

* * *

**RAR**

* * *

**Ewilan Potter** : Voila le 1er cours, mais sache que d'autre cours seront raconter et beaucoup plus interessants que celui ci :) 

**zaika** : Lol ;) Merci

**demon 1** : Pour le fait de mettre l'Ordre au courent, a ete un choix difficile, j'admet, mais j'ai du afronter le nouveau job de Harry, mais tu verra bientot de quel aide il s'agit.

**Hermi59184** : Merci ;) et pour la taille j'espere ne pas en faire de plus courts ;)

** ptit-fleur-rose** : Salut, et merci ;)

**Touone** : Merci, mais j'adment ne pas avoir compris ce que tu veut dire. En tout cas bonne lecture ;)

**t3n3breux** : Il y a la suitte t'en fait pas ;)

**Domino6622** : Merci ;) Pour la taille j'admet que certain sont plus courts que d'autre, et que j'espere d'en faire de plus longs. Sinon bha merci de t'arreter pour lire ma fiction ;)

* * *

Merci aussi a tous ceux qui ne laissent pas de Reviews, mais lisent cette fiction. Mais ayez pas peur a laisser un commentaire, bon ou mauvais que il soit ;) 

A bientot pour la suitte


	16. Testament

**Chapitre 15 : Testament**

**

* * *

**

Comme prévu le 4 septembre, Harry se rendit au ministère accompagné de Rémus pour lire le testament de Sirius, ainsi que celui de ses parents et celui de Dumbledore.

Il pénétra avec Rémus au bureau des héritages, et il y rencontra Percy Weasley, qui après avoir quitté le ministère pendant presque un an, il avait à présent récupéré une place au sein de celui-ci.

-Bonjour Harry, Remus.

-Bonjour Percy. Répondirent les deux visiteurs.

-Harry comme tu sais trois testaments t'attendent pour être ouverts, celui de James et Lily Potter, celui de Sirius Black et celui d'Albus Dumbledore.

Remus peux-tu nous attendre à l'extérieur s'il te plait.

Rémus acquiesça et sorti de la pièce.

-Alors Harry, je vais commencer par celui des tes parents

Percy prit un des parchemins présents sur son bureau, et l'ouvrit délicatement.

Et il commença à le lire, après 10 minutes, Percy lui passa la feuille et Harry la lue à son tour.

-Donc Harry voici 6 clés de Gringotts, tu en as déjà une, celle qui t'a donné accès à l'argent que tu as dépensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Tu hérite aussi de la maison de tes parents, à Goddric's Hollow, du moins ce qui en reste, ainsi que du Manoir Potter, qui est en Ecosse, un très beau château qui aura besoin de quelques rénovations après 17 ans, inhabité.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait une maison et un Manoir, le rêve quand on savait que quelques mois auparavant il était à la rue.

-Les Potter sont aussi les propriétaires d'une équipe de quidditch, les Pies de Montrose, et différents domaines en Ecosse qui sont loués ou non utilisés actuellement.

Harry été propriétaire des Pies de Montrose, l'équipe qui a gagné le plus de championnat dans l'histoire du quidditch.

-Ce doit être à peu près tout, il y a aussi une liste de différentes institutions ayant reçu des donations des Potter, et qui vous donnent donc des privilèges particuliers, et vous avez aussi certain titre de noblesse, vous êtes en fait Lord, cette nomination fut acquise par votre arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière-grand-père, pour avoir sauver la reine d'Angleterre, mais étant un titre confié par des moldus, et que cette mission était le devoir de votre ancêtre compte tenu de son rôle d'Auror , votre famille n'a jamais porté ce nominatif directement.

Je vous informe aussi que dans votre famille il y a eu 148 ordres de Merlin, parmi les quelles 43 de première classe, 51 de deuxième classe et 54 de troisième classe.

Ils sont tous actuellement au Manoir Potter dans la Salle des Trophées.

Les Potter étaient une famille très importante à ce que je peux voir. Pensa Harry.

La liste, des donations faites, était très longue, le nombre de reconnaissances encore plus long, et le titre de Lord était plutôt intéressant, même si cela le rapprocher du nom que le Lord Noir avait choisit pour lui.

-Passons maintenant au testament de Sirius Black.

Percy ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire, puis refit les mêmes gestes, il la donna à Harry et lui expliqua en détail.

-Tu es donc propriétaire de la maison des Black, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, et tu as aussi encore 4 clés de Gringotts qui te sont laissé par Sirius.

Les Blacks étaient aussi propriétaire de la Nimbus Corporation, avec une autre famille, mais cette partie a été rachetée par les Black, tu en deviens donc le propriétaire.

Harry été donc le propriétaire de la meilleur gamme de balais volant du monde, il était impressionné des toutes ses possessions.

Et il se rappela maintenant le cadeau de Sirius.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre, vu que les titres honorifiques ne peuvent pas être légués, donc on passe au dernier testament, celui de Dumbledore.

Percy prit le troisième et dernier parchemin, il ouvrit la lettre et la lu.

Après ce fut à Harry de la lire, et Percy lui expliqua

-Je peux t'affirmer qu'avec ses derniers héritages les Potter deviennent la famille la plus riche du monde, ou en tout cas d'Angleterre.

En effet Dumbledore, te laisse, 10 clés de Gringotts, parmi lesquelles 5 appartenaient à Nicolas Flamel.

Tu hérites aussi du Manoir Flamel, le lieu de résidence d'Albus Dumbledore, et après le refus de son frère Abelforth Dumbledore, tu es aussi le propriétaire du manufacturier de Pensine.

Parmi les objets qu'il te laisse, il y a l'épée de Griffondor, et Fumsek.

Harry été perplexe, cela faisait vraiment beaucoup de chose à retenir, comment il fera pour s'en sortir ?

-Bien je te rassure Harry, à part les coffres, que tu devras sûrement visiter pour voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, le reste ne change pas trop, bien sure tu es le propriétaire de deux entreprises en plus , mais si tu laisses tout comme c'est, tu verras seulement l'or dans ton coffre augmenter, tu n'auras pas à t'en soucier, vu que tout est déjà mis en place.

Mais prends toujours contact avec eux, pour leur faire savoir que tu es la. Ah ! oui tu recevras probablement plein de courrier, notamment avec les comptes rendus des conseils d'administration et autre. Et peut être l'équipe de Quidditch te demandera ton avis sur l'acquisition de certain joueur, mais aucun auxquels tu seras obligé de répondre.

-Parfait Percy, je te remercie, je pense que j'irais bientôt examiner les coffres, pour le moment je partirais avec Fumsek, et l'épée d'ici.

Le reste n'est que de la paperasse.

-Oui, mais avant de partir, tu vas devoir signer ici, ici, ici et ici.

Après quoi tu seras le plus riche sorcier d'Angleterre si ce n'est pas du monde.

Harry signa aux endroits que Percy lui avait indiqué, et dit :

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire de cet or, j'aurais préféré qu'aucun d'entre eux ne meurt.

Percy ne répondit pas, et pouvait imaginer la peine de Harry.

Harry se leva en disant

-Au revoir Percy, et merci beaucoup.

-Au revoir Harry, bonne continuation

Harry sortie et retrouva Remus qui l'attendait dans le hall.

-Alors qu'as-tu découvert d'intéressant ?

-Et bien, il semblerait que je sois maintenant le sorcier le plus riche du monde, je suis propriétaire d'une équipe de quidditch, de la Nimbus Corporation, et de la manufacture de Pensine. Et à part ça tout vas bien même si je me sens un peu triste et nostalgique.

-Pas mal, et sûrement des biens matériaux, comme des maisons et des châteaux.

-Ah oui, le Manoir Potter, le Manoir Flamel, la maison des Black, et encore quelques châteaux à droite et à gauche, qui ne sont pas utilisés.

De plus j'ai 20 clés de Gringotts en plus, et il faut donc que je visites chaque différents coffres auxquels elles appartiennent.

-Oui cela fait déjà pas mal.

-C'est énorme, tu veux dire. Et dire qu'il va falloir que je gère tout ça, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire de tout cet argent. Enfin bon ça me servira sûrement un jour

Et sinon tu connais les Pies de Montrose ?

-Oui c'est mon équipe de quidditch préférée, avec James on allait toujours voir les matchs, il parvenait toujours à obtenir les tickets même le jour même du match. Je me demande toujours comment il faisait.

Harry sourit et répondit

-Normal, c'est l'équipe de la famille Potter. Si tu veux, je te procure un abonnement pour chaque rencontres, et on pourra aller les voir ensemble.

Remus étonné dit

-Et bien je ne le savais pas, James ne s'en était jamais vanté, mais je serais content d'aller voir les matchs avec toi.

Harry partie avec Rémus, et se dirigèrent directement chez Gringotts pour vérifier l'état des coffres.

Il découvrit que ,3 des 4 coffres Black, 6 de Dumbledore, et 4 des Potter, plus celui qu'il avait déjà, étaient remplit d'or. Pour prendre moins de place, il fit donc tout ressembler dans le même coffre, et fit fermer les autres, pour ne pas se perdre dans les clés.

Le dernier coffre des Black contenait l'histoire de la famille, les balais depuis leur création, plein d'objet étrange appartenu a la famille, et le coffre été remplit de magie noire, Harry pouvait le sentir.

Deux des coffres de Dumbledore contenaient des tas de livres très rares et de manuscrits anciens ayant appartenu à Dumbledore ou à Nicolas Flamel. Il envoya le tout dans le Manoir Merlin, comme ça seuls les futurs descendants pourront y avoir accès.

Dans l'un des deux autres, on trouvait peut de choses, le premier contenait des objets ayant appartenu à Nicolas Flamel, des tests pour fabriquer la pierre philosophale, mais tous négatifs.

Harry décida de les détruire, si des mangemorts ou des personnes avides de pouvoir tombaient dessus cela risquait de faire des dégâts.

Dans l'autre il y avait des épées, des baguettes, des arcs et autres armes blanches étaient stockées là, Harry les fit porter à Poudlard dans son bureau, pour en avoir en cas de besoin.

Les deux derniers coffres étaient ceux des Potter, un contenait les trésors de la famille, avec des objets étranges et beaux à voir, ainsi que des photos et des livres sur l'histoire de la famille, Harry ne toucha à rien, et dans l'autre coffre, celui des Maraudeurs, étaient stockées toutes leurs inventions, et leur histoire. Une partie du coffre était dédiée aux souvenirs de son père et de sa mère.

Harry ne toucha à rien, pour le moment, il reviendrait examiner le tout minutieusement, plus tard.

Le soir en rentrant à Poudlard, Harry était dans un état euphorique, les 20 coffres avaient été transféré dans seulement 4 coffres contenants tout son or, l'Histoire de la famille Potter, de la famille Black, et l'Histoire des Maraudeurs ainsi que les souvenirs de ses parents quand ils étaient jeunes. Mais également un dernier où il y avait tous les objets de Dumbledore que Harry ne connaissait pas.

* * *

Je sais, ce plus court, mais avec vous avez le Ch 16, cliquer sur suivant ;)

Tout autre commentaire et RAR a la fin du Ch 16


	17. Attaque au Ministère

**Chapitre 16 : Attaque au Ministère**

**

* * *

**

Le quotidien des élèves, comme des professeurs avait repris sont court, et après une semaine, une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre était prévue.

Harry se retrouva alors au QG, avec Dame Dorea et Markus Marteau de Fer, qui logeait dans le Forêt Interdite de Poudlard.

Gringotts Six était lui aussi présent, ainsi que les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Quand tous furent assis, Harry prit parole, en tant que nouveau meneur de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Bonsoir à tous, et merci d'être venu. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, nous allons donc commencer tout de suite.

Premièrement, je vous présente Fred et George Weasley, anciens chapardeurs de Poudlard, que vous connaissez sûrement. Ils feront désormais partis de l'Ordre, ils sont actuellement professeurs de Potions à Poudlard, et produisent des objets extrêmement pratiques et assez intéressant, qui pourront nous être utile pour l'avenir.

En plus des bonbons peu raccommodable, dit Harry en souriant au Jumeaux, des capes de protection et autres objets de protection ou d'attaque tel que la Poudre à Disparaître du Pérou ou encore les oreilles à rallonge sont produits, et grâce a Dame Dorea et la magie elfique, l'Ordre pourra bientôt être munis de capes faites à partir de mithril, c'est une matière très résistante, qu'aucun sort ou lame ne peut transpercer, qui nous protégeront.

Passons maintenant au reste.

Arthur, Kingsley avez-vous trouvé quelque chose sur R.A.B. ?

- La seule référence que nous ayons trouvé, porte à Regulus Alphard Black, frère de Sirius. Mais c'était un mangemort, donc on ne peut pas promettre que ça soit juste.

-Merci Arthur, il me semblait bien que ces initiales me disaient quelque chose. Mais maintenant il reste à trouver où il a bien pu cacher ce fichu médaillon.

Je sais qu'il s'est fais tuer par Voldemort lui-même parce qu'il avait voulu lui résister et quitter les mangemorts, mais ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est où a-t-il mis le médaillon avant de mourir ?

-Harry peut être qu'il faudrait chercher ici, après tout c'était chez lui ici aussi?

-Oui Molly tu a peut être raison, est-ce que tu veux bien t'en occuper avec Rémus ?

-Oui pas de problème Harry.

-Soit Regulus était un type très étrange, soit si le médaillon est caché ici il est sûrement protégé, alors faites attention si vous le trouvez appelez moi il ne faut en aucun cas le toucher à main nue.

En ce qui concerne les autres Horcruxes, avez-vous trouvez quelque chose ?

-Harry, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de voir l'inventaire des objets rares de Gringotts, mais aucun objet ayant appartenu aux fondateurs n'y est entreposé.

-Normal Bill, si j'étais Voldemort je ne garderais pas un Horcruxe dans une banque sachant que toute personne cherchant à le détruire s'empresserait d'y venir directement.

-Nous avons vérifié au ministère la liste des objets de valeurs déclarés, et toujours rien.

-Merci Dedalus (NdA : Dedalus Diggle membre de la garde rapprochée d'Harry (voir tome 5)).

-Nous pensons savoir où se trouve la coupe de Poufsouffle.

-Intéressant. Et cela se situerait où exactement Arabella (NdA : Arabella Figgs voisine des Dursley et Cracmol voir tome 5))?

-Il semblerait qu'elle soit en possession de la famille Bones, malheureusement il ne reste plus que Susan, qui est en septième année à Poudlard, et qui à mon avis n'a pas connaissance de son existence.

-D'accord le plus difficile sera d'aller chez elle pour la réquisitionner, sans lui révéler l'existence de l'Ordre. Et pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle soit d'accord.

Minerva auriez vous l'obligeance de lui demander si elle à connaissance d'une coupe ayant appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle et si elle serai d'accord pour nous la donner.

Sinon et bien il faudra aller directement chez elle par la manière forte.

-J'essayerai Harry, mais tu serais près à la lui prendre sans autorisation ?

-Oui Minerva, dès que je sais où est tel ou tel Horcruxe je me débrouille par tous les moyens pour le récupérer, que ça soit avec ou sans l'autorisation du détenteur actuel.

Bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver soit un objet appartenant à Serdaigle soit à Griffondor.

Je suis certain d'une chose l'épée de Goddric Griffondor n'est pas un Horcruxe, je l'est testée plusieurs fois, et vu qu'elle m'a servi à détruire le Journal de Jedusor, cela m'étonnerai fort qu'elle en soit un.

Pour le moment elle est en sécurité, bien cachée. Mais si pour une raison ou pour une autre je découvrais sa véritable nature en tant qu'Horcruxe, je la détruirai.

A ce moment, un homme encagoulé entra en coup de vent dans la salle de réunion. Les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent armés de leur baguette et la pointèrent vers le mangemort. Harry leur ordonna de baisser leur garde, le mangemort en question n'était autre que Rogue.

-Vite, Voldemort et ses mangemorts prévoient une attaque au Ministère de la Magie.

Seul les mangemorts feront partit de la bataille.

Severus repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Bien alors préparez vous, nous partons. Minerva veuillez rentrer à l'école et mettez tous les professeurs sur le qui-vive, Dame Dorea, Markus, veillez à ce qu'aucune personne n'entre ou sorte du château.

Tout intrus devra être stupéfixié, et si besoin tuez le.

-Parfait Harry.

Et les trois partirent

-Gringotts, rentre à la banque, et verrouille toutes les portes, fait sortir toutes les personnes présentes, et lance la procédure de sécurité, personne ne doit entrer.

-Considérez ça comme déjà fait.

Gringotts partit, Harry se tourna vers les autres.

-Les autres vous venez avec moi nous allons au Ministère. Molly, vous restez ici, allez chercher Madame Pomfresh et préparez une pièce au cas ou il y aurait des blessés à soigner.

Quant à nous, essayons de faire le plus de prisonniers possible, mais avant tout protégez vous, même si cela veut dire tuer des mangemorts. N'ayez pas peur, ce sera de la légitime défense.

Kingsley occupes toi de prévenir tous les Aurors disponible, volontaires et professionnels, mais je pense qu'ils sont déjà sur le terrain.

Allons-y.

Harry couvrit sa tête avec la capuche blanche et sortit sa baguette, et accompagné des autres membres de l'Ordre, transplana directement dans le Hall du Ministère.

-Les mangemorts n'ont pas l'air d'être au rendez-vous, et bien on va s'amuser un peu quand dites-vous, nous allons leur tendre une embuscade, pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Allez vous cacher et ne sortez qu'à mon signal, ordonna Harry à ses « soldats ».

Tous partirent se cacher, et Harry se mis dans l'ombre toujours couvert de sa capuche de lin blanc.

Après 5 minutes les Aurors étaient là, et Harry leur ordonna de se cacher eux aussi.

La porte du ministère explosa et Voldemort, suivi des ses mangemorts rentra.

-Tiens quelle bonne surprise, mais c'est mon vieil ami, Tom que fais tu dont là ?

Harry était sortit de l'ombre et s'était avancé au centre du Hall.

-Qui es-tu pour m'appeler ainsi. _ENDOLORIS_

Harry ne fit pas un geste, il reçu le sort mais celui-ci n'eut aucun effet sur lui.

-Désolé Tom, cela ne marche pas, essais autre chose.

-Qui es-tu pour oser prononcer ce nom, si répugnant soit il ?

-Comment ça Tom, tu ne me reconnais pas

Harry baissa sa capuche et les braises de Voldemort rencontrèrent les émeraudes d' Harry.

-Potter, alors tu es encore vivant.

-Et oui Tom, je suis encore là.

-Ne m'appelles pas ainsi, je suis LORD VOLDEMORT.

-Tom pourquoi renies-tu tes origines moldues, en as-tu peur ?

-Je n'ai peur de rien stupide gamin. _IMPERO_

Le sort toucha Harry et Voldemort ordonna :

-_agenouilles toi … agenouilles toi …_

Mais Harry ne bougea pas, il sortit alors sa baguette blanche et lança

-_Castigatum_

Une lumière bleu sortie de la baguette de Harry et se dirigea vers Voldemort qui le dévia et ce fut un mangemort qui prit le sort, il tomba raide mort.

-Eh bien Potter je ne te savais pas capable de tuer, et avec quelle force. Si cela t'intéresse il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans mes rangs.

-Oh non Tom je ne serais jamais comme toi.

- Très Bien comme tu voudras, Mangemort à l'attaque, suivez le plan, je m'occupe de Potter

-Aurors à l'attaque, ordonna Harry.

A ce moment les Aurors sortirent de leurs cachettes, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre, et une énorme bataille commença.

Les mangemorts étaient en nombre supérieur, mais chaque membres de L'Ordre combattaient avec courage, pourtant certains adversaires ne pouvaient être combattu.

-Tu as été prévenu Potter, mais cela ne te servira à rien, j'accomplirais ma mission.

-Ne rêve pas, Tom, je t'en empêcherais.

-_Sectumsempra_

Le sort toucha Harry, et une coupure apparut sur son ventre.

Le mithril ne tenait pas à la force de Voldemort, mais celle-ci ne pouvait rien contre le pouvoir d'Harry.

-Ton sort est puissant, mais pas assez.

-_Incendio_.

Cria Harry, et la cape de Voldemort pris feu.

Il enleva sa cape et lança

-_Incisum Brachium_

Le sort toucha Harry sur son bras gauche et lui procura une autre coupure

-_Interscissum Uterus _

Voldemort fut touche par le sort au ventre et une coupure profonde se forma.

-Ahhh, Potter tu me le payeras, personne ne fait perdre du sang à Voldemort.

-Les mots ne t'aideront pas Tom.

-_Terebro_

Harry se déplaça à temps.

Puis riposta

- _Destructum _

Le mur à côté de Voldemort se détruisit et tomba sur lui.  
Mais Voldemort était déjà partit, Harry, grâce à leur lien, ne sentait plus sa présence, il avait du rentrer.

Alors Harry se tourna et vit Bellatrix qui se battait contre les jumeaux.

-Fred, George laissez la moi.

Les Jumeaux laissèrent Bellatrix à Harry et s'attaquèrent à deux mangemorts chacuns.

-Alors Potter tu veux finir comme ton parrain ?

-Non Bellatrix, mais toi tu vas le rejoindre.

_Tostum Sanguis_

Le sort toucha Bellatrix qui sentit son sang se geler, elle ne pouvait plus respirer, Harry la regarda mourir et dit :

-Va rejoindre les morts, Bellatrix, ils t'attendent.

Bellatrix ne pu répondre, mais tomba par terre et Harry se tourna pour voir que des renforts ennemis étaient arrivés : des Détraqueurs.

-_SPERO MAXIMA PATRONUS_

Cria Harry, et un énorme Cerfs, suivi d'un Phénix, d'un Dragon et d'un Griffon sortirent de sa baguette et repoussèrent les Détraqueurs.

-_Avada Kedravra_

Quand Harry entendit ces mots et vit qu'un Auror était tombé, mort.

Il pointa donc ça baguette vers le mangemort et dit

-_ Castigatum_

Le mangemort tomba par terre, mort.

Harry se retrouva face à face avec Lucius Malfoy

-Potter, tu as tué mon fils, je le vengerais.

-_Avada Kedravra_

Comme contre Draco, Harry se transforma en Phénix, sous les yeux grands ouverts de tout le monde, et le sort le toucha.

Il tomba par terre, il prit feu, et ressortit des cendres du Phénix.

Lucius n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Harry repris forme humaine sous le regard ahurie de Lucius Malfoy, un sourire aux lèvres et dit :

-Lucius, tu retournera là où tu dois être, en prison.

-Je me suis échappé une fois je m'échapperais à nouveau

- Mais je n'ai pas dit à Azkaban

_In Vincula Conicio Aeternus_

Le sort toucha Lucius, qui se retrouva prisonnier d'une boulle de verre anti-magie, indestructible.

-Attends moi là Lucius, on se verra à la fin.

Harry retourna et pu voir que les mangemorts étaient en train de partir, probablement avaient-ils déjà accomplit leur mission pensa Harry.

_-In Vincula Conicio Aeternus_

Un autre mangemort se retrouva emprisonne dans la boulle de verre.

-_Avada Kedravra_

Harry se retourna à temps pour éviter le sort mortel et contre-attaqua :

- _Purificatam Anima_

Le mangemort tomba au sol en criant de douleur.

Harry lança encore :

-_Encarceram Anima Corpus_

Et le mangemort ne peut plus bouger, et ne sentit plus la douleur.

Peu après il serait mort, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui.

Il ne restait pas beaucoup de monde, Voldemort avait fuit a nouveau le champ de bataille, et le reste des mangemorts commençait à partir également.

Et Harry décida de lancer un enchantement elfique :

-_Aramaharth … Incagulatum … Excentirca … Mortualis … et … Consignam … at … __Signorem … Edrehteh … Grathath … Implephiath … Sigillath_

Tout les mangemorts encore présent furent entouré d'une lumière rouge, et commencèrent à crier de douleur. A la fin du sort, ils étaient tous étendus à terre, mort, sauf 2 ou 3 qui furent vite fait prisonniers.

Parmi eux Severus Rogue.

-Bien, nous avons terminer, portez les blessés au QG, et les morts aussi.

Préparez une pièce ou on pourra interroger les prisonniers.

Un Aurors leva la baguette vers Harry et dit

-Qui est tu ?

-Je suis Harry le Blanc, plus connu sous le nom de Harry Potter.

Je vous conseille d'aller voir ce qui s'est passé dans le Ministère, les mangemort sont partis, ils ont donc du accomplir leur tache.

-Oui mais les prisonniers sont à nous, nous représentons la Justice magique il est donc de notre devoir de les interroger.

-Et bien je ne pense pas, pour le moment ils resteront avec moi, je vous les rapporterais tous ce soir, dès que je les aurais interrogé.

Harry envoya les prisonniers au QG.

-Je vous ordonne de les ramenez ou je vous arrête pour avoir aidé les prisonniers à s'évader.

-Je vous conseille de réviser vos cours, nous sommes vos alliers, alors ne vous inquiétez pas les prisonniers vous seront rendus dès ce soir.

A ce moment trois Aurors arrivèrent en courant, le visage livide.

-Monsieur, le ministre a été tué.

* * *

Voila le chapitre 16, l'attendut moment de l'affrontement enfi du 1er   
Il y en aura different, dans ma tete deja 3 sont programme, et 1 est celuici, peut etre 4 au cours de l'histoire. 

Mais bon le niveau est toujours pas eleve, et Voldemort est surment surpris de la difference de Harry ce qui fait que il n'est pas pret a se battre, mais il ne l'aura pas si facile ;) Souvenez vous du duel Voldemort Dumbledore, et vous verrez le niveau des deux partecipant.

A preciser que Harry est plus fort de Dumbledore, vu ses ancetres ;)

Je pense que ca soit tout ...

Sinon la j'ai plus rien en reserve et surment avant le prochain week end je ne pense pas avoir de nouveau chapitre, je ne suis pas si disponible que ca.

Mais venez sur le forum pour poster vos apreciation et vos dutes ;)

Ah oui naturelment je sais, je suis mechant pas plus d'info sur la suitte ;)

* * *

**RAR**

**

* * *

**

**zaika** : Merci pour la reviews, par contre je pense ne pas avoir compris ce que tu voulait dire 

** eiliss **: J'espere que ceux 2 ici te plairont aussi ;)

**demon 1** : Pourquoi devrait-t-il ? Il lui a explique, et ce n'est pas la faute de Harry ;)

**Touone ** : Tjr pas compris Pas grave ;) Bonne lecture ;)

**ptit-fleur-rose** : Je suis content que tu aime ;) Bonne lecture

**t3n3breux ** : Merci ;) Par contre la il y aura surment 1 semaine avant la suitte ;) Mais j'espere que vous sauriez attendre ;)

**LiLiMoN-LiEs** : Merci ;) Et bonne lecture

* * *

Merci a tous ceux qui lisent la fiction mais qui n'ont pas le temp de laisser une reviews ;)  
Mais merci encore plus a ceux qui prennent le temp d'en laisser une ;) 

Bonne lecture a tous, et comme tjr, si vous avec un commentaire constructive, qu'il soit negative ou positive, alesi, et si vous ne voulez pas dans une reviews vous pouvez me l'envoier par message prive ;)


	18. Quand Harry s’allie avec la presse

**Chapitre 17 : Quand Harry s'allie avec la presse**

**

* * *

**

Harry était figer, il voulait sûrement que le ministre soit changé, mais pas de cette façon.

L'Auror qui était venu l'embêté était encore plus pétrifié que Harry, son supérieur, et chef des Aurors, Gawain Robards, était aussi mort, plus personne dans cette salle savait quoi faire.

Voldemort a fait une attaque très intelligente, plus de ministre, cela prendra du temps pour en décider un nouveau et de plus le chef des Aurors mort, comme cela il aura moins de résistance vu qu'ils auront besoin de temps pour se réorganiser, et sans ministre, personne peut nommer un nouveau chef des Aurors.

Harry décida de prendre l'initiative, on ne pouvait pas rester comme cela sans rien faire.

-Bien il va falloir appeler la presse, pour communiquer la mort du ministre, Monsieur….

L'Auror qui était devant lui resta un peut perplexe mais répondit

-Monsieur Diggory, Amos Diggory.

Harry se souvenait soudain de Cédric, qui fut mort pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, pendant sa 4e année, et dont il était en partie responsable.

-Bien monsieur Diggory, vous pouvez aller contacter la presse ici on s'occupe de tout nettoyer.

-Très bien

Diggory avait perdu son sang froid et écouta Harry comme s'il était son chef.

-Tonks, Kingsley vous prenez la charge des Aurors, et nettoyé le ministère, appelle Saint Mangouste pour les blessés, et tout mangemort vivant faites le prisonnier et amenez le ici.

Les morts portez les dans la salle à côté, afin qu'ils puissent être enterrés très prochainement.

-Parfait.

Tonks et Kingsley partirent diriger les Aurors.

-Remus, je vais un moment au QG, je reviens toute suite, fait rentrer les membres de l'ordre qui n'ont pas à être ici, et gère un peut les « travaux » le temps que je reviens

-D'accord Harry

Harry pars et arrive au QG.

Là, il se dirige vers les prisonnier et les sépara en des salles différentes, après il libéra Sévérus de sa cage et lui dit

-Désolé, mais on a un gros problème au Ministère, rentre avec Voldemort, tu n'as jamais été capturé.

-Ça va Harry, je reviendrais ici demain pour faire mon rapport

-Merci Severus

Severus parti et Harry retourna au Ministère.

La presse était arrivée et il se dirigea vers elle.

-Bonsoir à tous, je suis ici pour vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce soir au Ministère.

-Monsieur qui êtes vous ? Demande un journaliste

-Je me présente, je suis Harry Potter, vous me connaissez sûrement…

-Alors vous êtes vraiment revenu ?

-Vous êtes devenu prof alors que vous avez encore une année d'étude comment cela est-il possible ?

Les questions commençaient à agacer Harry, mais il se retient de partir, car il voulait leurs parler.

- _Silencio_

Tous les journalistes ne purent plus parler

-Bien je disais, sûrement que vous me connaissez, je suis Harry Potter, mais ce soir on n'est pas ici pour savoir ce que j'ai fait pendant l'été, ou pourquoi je suis professeur à Poudlard.

Je suis ici pour vous annoncer une triste nouvelle, notre ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour a été tué par Voldemort et ses mangemorts ce soir.

Avec lui le chef des Aurors a perdu la vie, ainsi que quelques Aurors qui étaient venu défendre le ministère.

Je vais vous laisser maintenant poser des questions, mais cela doit rester sur ce sujet sinon vous n'aurez plus la parole.

Harry rendit la parole aux journalistes, sans grande conviction, mais il devait utiliser les médias pour redonner espoir à la population magique.

-Monsieur Potter, pourquoi êtes vous là ?

-Les Aurors avait besoin d'aide, ils ont donc appelé les renforts de Poudlard, et je les ai suivit, pour les aider à tenir tête à cet assaut…

-Vous insinuez que les Aurors n'aurait pas été capable de repousser l'attaque ?

-Effectivement, les Aurors sont en minorité par rapport aux mangemorts, cela pour des raisons, que je critiquerais toujours, de notre feu ministre, j'ai donc pensé à leur donner un coup de main, et cela a sûrement aider à éviter un grand nombre de victime.

-Monsieur Potter, pourquoi pensez-vous que « Vous Savez Qui » a tué le ministre ?

-Premièrement, vous devez l'appeler par son nom, Voldemort, il est un sorcier comme nous tous, né d'une mère sorcière, et de père moldue, il n'y a donc rien à craindre à l'appeler par son nom, qui est Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Harry pu voir l'étonnement sur les visages des personnes présentes, à cette annonce.

-Je pense que le plan de Voldemort était de déstabiliser la communauté magique, en faisant cela il nous laisse sans protection, les Aurors n'ont plus de chef, Azkaban est tombé, et le ministre est mort.

On peut dire qu'il a détruit l'intégrité de notre communauté, ainsi que ses défenses, c'est pour cela que je demande à tous les sorcières et sorciers en âge de voter, de le faire le plus rapidement possible afin de nommer un nouveau ministre.

Ceci afin d'éviter de réagir comme le voudrait Voldemort, et de rester sans un guide.

Harry était content d'avoir révélé l'identité de Voldemort, il serait sûrement fâché, et donc plus vulnérable, certains mangemorts ne l'écouterons plus.

-Monsieur Potter, vous dites que nous devons voter, mais qui aurait le courage de se présenter aux élections, après cela ?

-Et bien, il faudra qu'une personne ayant assez de courage, croyant fortement dans la lutte contre Voldemort, et qu'elle ne soit pas corruptible, se présente.

Si on ne trouve pas un ministre dans le mois qui suive, Voldemort aura gagné plus qu'une simple bataille.

-Monsieur Potter, vous dites que la politique de l'ex-ministre n'était pas correcte vis-à-vis des Aurors, pouvez-vous expliquer ?

-Effectivement le ministre n'a pas aidé au recrutement des Aurors, même qu'il y en a beaucoup qui ont été refusé.

Or nous avons besoin que les personnes s'allient pour se battre contre Voldemort, de plus il faut que personne ne se cache, cela ne vous sauvera pas, Voldemort vous trouvera quand même et si vous êtes isolé, personne ne vous aidera.

Et le défunt ministre n'a pas travaillé à réunir les sorciers et à renforcer les rangs de nos défenses.

C'est pour cela que j'espère que le prochain ministre revoit sa politique et que la communauté magique se dresse contre son ennemi, Voldemort, et ses mangemorts.

-Monsieur Potter, vous vous présenterez pour la place du ministre ?

-Non, je ne me présenterais pas, je suis actuellement professeur, et je suis content de mon travail.

-Mais la communauté magique voit en vous le leader, le symbole, l'Elu, la personne à suivre pendant le combat contre Voldemort.

-Cela est bien vrai, et je suis content qu'on me considère comme le modèle à suivre, mais pour être ministre il faut bien plus que cela, de l'expérience, des connaissances, que je n'ai pas encore

-Donc peut-être dans le futur, vous penserez à cette place ?

-Sincèrement je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas que cela pourra jamais arriver dans l'avenir, je suis content d'être professeur, et je veux bien le rester.

-Alors avez-vous quelqu'un à conseiller pour la place de ministre, la communauté magique vous fera confiance sûrement pour cela ?

Harry avait une petite idée dans la tête, il pouvait enfin dévoiler son plan.

-Et bien, oui, j'ai une personne qui répond à toutes les demandes nécessaires pour prendre cette place.

C'est une personne honnête, qui s'est battu depuis le début et a toujours fait son boulot avec dévotion et sincérité.

Elle ne s'est jamais laissée corrompre, et a de l'expérience, assez de courage pour faire face à Voldemort et d'être à la tête de la communauté magique.

Elle n'a pas peur de son nom, c'est la personne idéale, car un ministre qui a peur d'un nom, n'est pas un ministre.

-Et qui est cette personne ?

Le moment était venu, la communauté magique l'aurait sûrement soutenu, et la personne dans sa tête serait parfait pour cela.

-Et bien si je devais choisir, mais cela n'est pas le cas, s'est à la communauté de choisir, mais personnellement je pencherais pour Monsieur Arthur Weasley.

Le silence régnait dans la salle, un Weasley, soutenu par Potter, le survivant, à la place du Ministre de la Magie, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Arthur était lui aussi pétrifié, Harry le conseiller comme la meilleure personne pour être Ministre de la Magie, lui qui n'était autre que un petit employé du ministère.

Un Weasley, émanant d'une des plus pauvres familles des sorciers, devenir ministre de la magie.

-Monsieur Potter, pourquoi pensez-vous que Monsieur Weasley soit la personne apte à ce poste, il travaille actuellement au ministère pour le détournement de l'artisanat moldue, en quoi cela peut-il l'aider ?

-Et bien comme je l'ai dit avant, il est dévoué à son travail et a toujours été honnête, chose que peu de personnes du ministère peuvent s'en vanter, de plus il s'est déjà battu ouvertement contre Voldemort.

Si cela ne vous semble pas assez, je peux aussi vous assurez qu'une personne qui connaît les moldues, et ne les écarte pas, sera une arme puissante contre Voldemort.  
Pensez que c'est bien lui, Voldemort, qui veut écraser les moldues, alors nous ne pouvons avoir la même attitude.

Les moldues seront des précieuses alliées dans cette guerre.

-Monsieur Potter, vous parlez de guerre, cela veut dire quoi ?

Harry était d'un coté content, et également déçu car l'argument de Arthur Weasley était mis de côté.

Il répondit quand même à la question

-Et bien oui, Voldemort a commencé sa guerre il y a bien longtemps, mais notre cher ministre Fudge avait essayé de se voiler la face, corrompu jusqu'à l'os, il a tout caché, maintenant, après 3 ans que Voldemort est en guerre, déclare, et 7 depuis le début, on peut se dire que la guerre a enfin 2 adversaires, Voldemort, contre la communauté magique.

Cette guerre va causer beaucoup de mort, cela est inévitable, beaucoup sont déjà mort, et d'autre mourrons, mais cela ne doit pas nous affaiblir, cela doit nous donner du courage, de la volonté, de nous battre de plus en plus.

Voldemort a des puissants alliés, les Géants, les Harpies, les loups-garous, les vampires, les détraqueurs, mais nous nous sommes plus, et nous pouvons les battre, pour cela il faut que nous soyons tous unis.

Une guerre veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de refuge, si nous gagnons c'est parce que nous aurons lutté, et il aura sûrement des pertes.  
Si l'on perd, et bien même si nous étions caché, nous décéderons sûrement, car le régime que peut nous proposer Voldemort n'est sûrement pas très intéressant, et il n'épargnera aucun d'entre nous.

Qui refuse de prendre position pendant cette guerre, peut déjà se considérer mort, il sera la cible facile à atteindre pendant la guerre et après, si Voldemort gagne.

S'il perd, et bien j'espère que la communauté magique les écartes, vu qu'ils ont, en ne s'alliant pas avec nous, été les partisans de Voldemort.

Voldemort veut affaiblir la communauté magique, il l'a prouvé avec cette attaque, donc en se cachant, nous suivons la volonté de Voldemort, nous devenons ses pions, ses alliés.

-Monsieur Potter, est-ce que Monsieur Weasley est là ?

Harry était ravi de voir qu'on demande encore de Arthur.

-Oui, il s'est battu à mes côtés ainsi que sa famille, pour repousser cette attaque.

-On pourrait lui parler.

-Sûrement, Arthur viens ici s'il te plait.

Arthur paniqua un peu, mais pu voir les yeux de Harry, et cela lui donna courage, il avança et se retrouva donc a coté de Harry.

Il avait plus peur maintenant que quand il devait affronter les mangemorts, en songeant qu'ils peuvent déformer nos dires.

-Monsieur Weasley, êtes-vous d'accord avec ce que Monsieur Potter dit ?

Arthur ne savait pas à quoi il se référait, il décida de parler de la position de Voldemort

-Et bien, Voldemort …

Harry pu voir que les journalistes furent impressionnés par le fait qu'Arthur prononce ce nom, de plus il pouvait voir qu'Arthur avait peur, il espérait seulement qu'il ne fasse pas de gaffe.

-… à effectivement rallier une grosse armée à ses cotés, et nous, nous sommes restés un peut en arrière.

Mais je suis tout à fait convaincu que si nous nous unissons, nous aurons la possibilité de le battre.

Arthur était perplexe de ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à parler, si naturellement devant les journalistes, et d'où ses paroles lui venait

-Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Potter vous a définit la personne parfaite pour la place de ministre, est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ?

La question qu'il ne fallait pas poser, pensa Arthur, qu'est ce que je vais dire maintenant.

Harry aurait pu m'en parler avant, j'aurait pu me préparer.

Mais bon soyons diplomate, cela aide toujours

Harry regarda Arthur, et vit qu'il était un peut perplexe à cette question, mais il lui faisait confiance.

-Et bien, cela me semble excessive, je dois admettre que je ne me saurait jamais attendu à tellement de confiance de la part de Monsieur Potter, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus.

En fin de compte c'est à la communauté magique de choisir, et pas a moi ou a Monsieur Potter.

Harry était content de la réponse d'Arthur, c'était ça qu'il fallait de la franchise.

-Monsieur Potter, quand les élections auront-ils lieu ?

-Et bien, cela n'est pas dans mes compétences, mais je pense que dès la semaine prochaine des élections pourront être effectué.

Maintenant nous devons y aller, il y a des blessés à soigner, des familles à prévenir des pertes d'un de leur membre.

Harry ne précisa pas le nom des prisonniers, cela était trop tôt.

Harry parti avec Arthur vers Remus, qui lui souriait .

-Très beau discours Harry, et le tien aussi Arthur.

-Merci. Répondirent les deux

-En tout cas nous avons pu tout regarder, nous avons 23 mangemorts mort, 10 Aurors tombe, 35 qui ont été blessé, et nous avons pu faire 12 prisonniers. Parmi lesquels, 4 ne sont pas trop en état de parler.

-Cela est parfait, on a quand même perdu trop de monde, espérons que les blessés soient soignés le plus rapidement possible.

Maintenant rentrez chez vous, moi je vais aller au QG, des prisonniers m'attendent.

Sinon nous nous voyons demain soir, pour une réunion.

Tous les membres de l'ordre étaient à présent partis.

* * *

Voici le chapitre 17. 

Je remercie Flamel, qui vien aider lady Weasley pour la correction (actuelment en examen, bonne chance), qui a corriger ce chapitre.

J'espere que vous apreciez cette partie de l'histoire ;) L'action viendra dans la suitte.

Prochain chapitres Les Prisoniers

* * *

**RAR**

**eiliss** : Desole de te decevoir, mais d'autre mourront ... N'oublie pas ce la guerre

**demon1** : Effectivement, mais bon l'argent ne l'interesse pas, tu verra par la suitte ;)

**ptit-fleur-rose** : Merci pour les compliments ;) Un livre, non je ne pense pas, je ne suis pas assez bon pour ca, et ca prend trop de temp ;) Je me content de cette fiction pour le moment

**benkuteur** : Content que tu aie apreciez l'histoire ;)

**Hermi59184 **: ;) Bonne lecture alors

**kekoala** : Pour les details je sais, et de les chapitres + avances (24 assez net avant un petit peu) il y aura plus de details. Niveau sentiment, je ne suis pas fort, mais je verrait de faire un effort, mais oublie pas, ici il est un guerrier pas un draguer, le cote "sentimental" de la fiction sera tres tres limite.

* * *

Merci a tous ceux qui passent et oublie pas de laisser une reviews ;) 

Sinon le prochain chapitre sera Les Prisoniers (va savoir de quoi on parlera )


	19. Les Prisonniers

**Chapitre 18 : Les Prisonniers**

* * *

Harry était rentré au QG, et pu voir que parmi les membres de l'ordre il y avait seulement 2 blessés, Bill, qui avait été touché par un Sectumsempra et Diggle, qui avait été touché par un sort de répulsion et s'était écrasé contre un mur. A part quelques os cassés, rien de grave, surtout Bill, étant en partie un loup-garou, n'avait aucun problème à se remettre. 

Maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, il devait encore aider Bill sur certaines recherches.

Harry se dirigea donc vers les prisonniers pour voir qui ils étaient.

A part Lucius Malefoy, sûrement le plus intéressant, il y avait, Avery, Antonin Dolohov, Goyle, Rabastan Lestrange. Et 7 autres, moins intéressants.

Il alla questionner en premier Lucius, qu'il libera de sa boule de verre, pour le ligoter à une chaise.

-Alors Lucius, on se revoit, cela me fait plaisir.

-Potter mais quel honneur, tu as pris la peine de me donner une chambre personnelle, où sommes-nous, est-ce le lieu où vous torturez vos prisonniers?

-Lucius, nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi, ici nous ne torturons personne, mais oui tu a une chambre personnelle, vu ton rang, je t'ai choisit la chambre qui appartenait aux elfes de maison.

Ils ont décidé de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds après que tu y sois hébergé.

Lucius était effectivement dégoûté, lui, Lucius Malfoy, dans une chambre d'elfe de maison.

-Alors Lucius, tu me dis quoi, pourquoi je devrais t'éviter de passer toute ta vie en prison ?

-Je ne te dirais jamais rien Potter, tu n'es qu'un traître de ta race, tu n'es autre qu'un ignoble sang mêlé, tu ne mérites pas de vivre.

-Malfoy, je te conseille de te calmer ou je ferais une exception au fait de ne pas torturer les prisonniers.

Lucius baissa de ton tout de suite et dit :

-Je ne te dirais rien, je ne trahirais pas mon maître, et il me fera sûrement sortir, il l'a déjà fait une fois.

-Mais Lucius, personne ne te remettra à Azkaban, tu seras emprisonné dans une boule de magie, pour toute ta vie.

Lucius devint encore plus blanc il avait passé quelques heures dans la boule, et il préféra largement la chambre des elfes de maison.

-Tu ne peux pas faire çà, c'est contre nos lois magiques.

- Premièrement personne ne sait que tu es mon prisonnier, deuxièmement les lois ne parlent pas d'endroit interdit pour emprisonner des personnes.

Et un mangemorts n'aura sûrement aucun droit.

Mais je vois que tu ne veux pas parler alors je vais te forcer un peu.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas, je suis entraîné à résister au Veritaserum, et je suis un excellent Occlumens.

-Voyons combien tu vas résister à ma magie Lucius, je suis sûr que ton occlumencie ne te serviras à rien.

_Legilimens_

Harry pu passer les barrières de Lucius assez facilement.

Il découvrit des choses intéressantes.

Parmi lesquelles un plan secret de Voldemort pour attaquer Poudlard, le pourquoi de l'attaque au ministère, Harry avait bien compris le plan de Voldemort.

Ainsi que d'autre chose qu'il partagera avec les autres membres de l'ordre.

Après 3 heures dans la tête de Lucius il le laissa, et Lucius tomba par terre, comme mort.

Sûrement que cela l'a fatigué, pensa Harry.

-_In Vincula Conicio Aeternus_

Il est prêt pour rentrer au ministère, se dit Harry.

Il passa la nuit à interroger les prisonniers, mais à part ce que lui avait dit Lucius, les autres ne savaient rien de nouveau, si pas moins.

Un prisonnier l'intéressa particulièrement, Rabastan Lestrange.

Frère du mari de Bellatrix, il avait des informations intéressantes sur Bellatrix.

D'hommage qu'elle soit morte, j'aurais pu l'interroger, mais la vengeance a pris le dessus, je devrais faire plus attention à l'avenir.

Mhhh, à ce que je peux voir son frère est très informé sur Voldemort, peut-être même plus que Lucius.

Ah, intéressant, Voldemort veut attaquer Pré-au-Lard, cela fera une bonne image pour Arthur cette information.

Ah tien, il connaît l'adresse de Bellatrix, cela est intéressant, je pourrais rendre visite et voir ce que j'y trouverais.

A six heures du matin Harry avait finit.

C'était dimanche, et il n'avait donc pas cours.

Il enferma tous les prisonniers dans la même salle, et les emmena au ministère, où des Aurors les prirent en charge.

Il leurs expliqua comment les interroger sans les sortir des bulles de verre, et l'intérêt de les laisser là dedans.

Les prisonniers furent mis dans une cellule du ministère, gardés par 10 Aurors, même s'ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'évader.

La presse aurait été informée le soir même de l'arrestation des prisonniers, ainsi que de leur emprisonnement.

Harry rentra au QG, et se reposa tout le matin.

A midi il commença à lire les journaux, et pu voir que le discours qu'il avait fait n'avait pas trop changé, et on pouvait voir le nom de Voldemort, ainsi que son vrai nom, apparaître sur tous les journaux.

Il fut satisfait des commentaires sur Arthur, à l'exception d'un journaliste tous les autres étaient d'accord avec Harry, et ceci lui facilitait la tâche.

Ce soir là, tous les membres de l'ordre furent au QG, de plus Bane était avec eux.

Bane été le chef des centaures, de la forêt interdite, et ils s'étaient alliés avec Harry pour combattre Voldemort.

Bane avait accepté de venir assister aux réunions de l'ordre.

-Bonsoir a tous.

Je voulait avant tout vous féliciter pour les résultat de hier soir, même si le ministre est mort, Voldemort a perdu pas mal de mangemorts, et l'arrestation de Lucius, nous a fortement aidé, je vous expliquerais le pourquoi après.

De plus à part deux blessés nous n'avons pas eu de problème.

Je vous présente aussi Bane, il est le chef des centaures de Poudlard, et il s'est allié avec nous.

Bane s'incline pour saluer et se remit près du feu pour écouter.

-Bien, pour commencer, nous allons parler de l'attaque.

Est-ce que vous avez des remarques à faire ?

Non très bien.

On passe au ministre.

Arthur je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir informé, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, les faits se sont précipités et je ne pouvais rater une telle occasion.

Harry pu voir qu'Arthur n'y comprenait rien.

Il expliqua donc :

-Et bien cela faisait un petit temps que je pensais qu'il fallait un nouveau ministre, et même si je n'avais pas d'idée pour le faire changer, je voulais déjà proposer à toi, Arthur, de te présenter pour les élections.

Mais voilà, les choses se sont précipitées, mais je pense que tu pourrais prendre le relais, et garantir que le ministère travaille et qu'il n'y ait plus de partisan de Voldemort au pouvoir.

Naturellement nous serons là pour t'aider, mais je suis sûr que bien vite tu sauras faire ce job, tu as toujours été motiver par ton travail et tu as donné le maximum, cela est parfait.

Personnellement je te demanderais de tenir jusqu'à ce que Voldemort tombe, après à toi de décider.

Arthur était content de la confiance qu'on avait en lui, mais dire qu'il n'avait pas peur serait mentir. Molly était très contente de ce qu'Harry avait dit : son mari était la personne la plus apte à être ministre, c'était une belle satisfaction quand même, après tellement d'année qu'une grosse partie de la communauté magique se moquait d'eux.

Les membres de l'Ordre semblaient d'accord avec Harry.

-Harry, je te remercie de la confiance, mais je ne sais pas si je saurais convaincre la population à voter pour moi, et de plus en cas de réussite aux élections, pouvoir faire face à V…V…Vol…de…mor…t .

-Arthur n'aie pas peur de prononcer son nom. Sinon sache que premièrement nous serons là pour t'aider, et deuxièmement, tu apprendras vite comment faire.

Harry fit une pause et ajouta :

-L'Ordre n'a pas envie de prendre la place de ministre, mais disons que nous allons essayer de faire en sorte que l'Ordre devienne l'institution qui relie les différents peuples d'Angleterre, pour combattre Voldemort.

Harry fit une autre pause, pour voir si personnes n'avaient des questions à poser..

Personnes ne semblaient perplexe, tous avaient compris, très bien, pensa Harry, passons à la suite.

-Maintenant les prisonniers.

Harry pu voir de l'intérêt se designer sur les visages des personnes

-J'ai interrogé les prisonniers toute la nuit, à part Lucius, les autres sont d'importance relative.

Grâce, même s'il n'était pas content de tout dire, à Lucius, je sais le pourquoi de l'attaque, comme prévu pour déstabiliser la communauté magique, il veut qu'on se cache, qu'on lui laisse la voie libre.

Il espère faire peur, et il continuera à commettre des crimes.

Il envisage d'attaquer Le Chemin de Travers, et Pré au Lard, avec toute son armée, pour mettre la population à genou.

Il veut attaquer Gringotts, pour faire effondre l'économie.

Harry pu voir Gringotts Six devenir blanc de peur.

-Et il veut attaquer Poudlard, son objectif principal.  
Son plan est très bien étudié, il attaquera par la forêt interdite, mais par 3 fronts, les géants, harpies, vampires et loup-garou, au centre, détraqueurs à gauche, et les mangemorts à droite.

Il veut séparer nos forces, mais on les repoussera.

Harry vu la panique sur les visages, il ajouta.

-Pourquoi avez-vous peur ? Nous savions qu'il attaquerait Poudlard, et c'est pour cela que Dame Dorea et Markus Marteau de Fer sont venues nous aider, avec Bane, les griffons, les dragons et les phénix.

-Mais Harry, ils sont sûrement supérieurs en nombre, et les détraqueurs sont très fort, peu de gens peuvent les combattre.

-Non, il y a des gens qui pourraient les combattre.

Harry pu voir sur le visage de Dame Dorea qu'elle connaissait la réponse, et elle prit effectivement la parole

- Les elfes noirs.

Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Markus ajouta :

-Et les nains de volcans.

-Exactement, eux peuvent les battre, et ils s'uniront sûrement à notre cause.

-Harry mais qui sont eux ?

Les nains et les elfes ne sont-ils pas déjà ici ?

Demanda Mondingus.

Dame Dorea répondit à sa place

- Les elfes noirs sont effectivement des elfes, ils ont été chassés de la communauté pour avoir commis des crimes, et qui ont aimé se pencher sur la magie noire pendant leur vie.

Tu dois savoir que les elfes utilisent une autre magie, que les humains, plus puissante, elle est la magie de la nature.

La magie noire est interdite pour les elfes, en tant que crime contre notre magie.

Mais eux ont voulu la connaître, mais attention pour nous la magie noire et toute magie qui est utilisée par les autres, donc toute sorte que les hommes lancent est magie noire, pour les elfes.

-Les nains de Volcans sont la même chose pour les nains, mais on y trouve aussi des personnes qui pensent à la richesse personnelle plutôt qu'aux richesses de la tribu.

-Mais s'ils utilisent la magie noire, pourquoi ils s'allieraient à nous ?

Demanda toujours Mondingus.

-Simple, ils ont étudié la magie noire, mais pas pour opprimer les gens, ils ne sont pas d'accord avec Voldemort.

Mais pour les convaincre à se battre avec nous, cela devra être à Dame Dorea et à Markus Marteau de Fer de faire un effort.

Harry se retourna vers les deux, et pu voir qu'ils n'aimaient pas ce qu'ils savaient devoir faire. Dame Dorea se décida en première, la sagesse des elfes, est très opposée à l'orgueil des nains, pensa Harry.

-Harry le Blanc, ce que tu me demande est énorme, mais cette séparation dure depuis trop de siècle, et le monde change.

Je ferais donc ce qui est à faire, pour convaincre Elrond le Noir à se rallier avec nous, je reconnais que les elfes noirs sont indépendants, et ils auront donc le droit de créer leur propre communauté.

Harry pu voir que les membres ne comprenaient pas.

-Merci Dame Dorea, mais je vais expliquer en quelque mots pour nos amis.

En fait les elfes sont très loyaux, ils ont juré fidélité à Dame Dorea, et même en étant exilés, ils lui doivent le respect.

Les elfes noirs sont en fait des fugitifs, même si leur communauté est bien développée, mais n'étant pas reconnue, ils doivent répondre aux lois des elfes.

En les reconnaissant Dame Dorea se bat contre des anciennes lois, mais personne la jugera, vu la loyauté des elfes, et donnera aux elfes noirs la « liberté », ils seront donc capables de faire leurs lois, leurs politiques, des alliances et autres.

Dame Dorea, ce jour restera inscrit dans l'histoire, comme le plus grand acte envers les elfes noirs, et ils vous en seront toujours reconnaissants.

Harry se tourna vers Markus, mais Markus fut rapide et dit

-Harry le Blanc, moi, Markus Marteau de Fer, je ferais de même avec les nains des Volcans, afin que notre communauté puisse se battre contre Voldemort.

Je pense que Heirus Tête de Feu, vous sera reconnaissant de cette réconciliation.

-Markus Marteau de Fer, c'est à vous que il devra être reconnaissant, d'avoir accepté cela. Je vous demande donc de les faire venir à la prochaine réunion, pour qu'on puisse tout planifier.

Je vous remercie encore.

Harry fit une pause et après se tourna vers Gringotts.

-Gringotts, Voldemort n'attaquera pas la banque, l'Ordre du Phénix, et Les Aurors, dès que les élections auront eu lieu, se chargerons de la protéger.

-Merci Harry le Blanc.

-Pour le moment, je vous demande de bloquer le compte de Malfoy, et vu la situation, vous pourriez le faire vider de son or, disons que le ministre à signer un papier avant de disparaître.

L'ordre ouvrit des grands yeux en voyant ce qu'Harry avait dit, mais Gringotts ne semblait pas surpris et ajouta :

-Cela sera fait dès ce soir Harry.

Les 40 seront transférés sur le compte de l'Ordre, et vous en aurez l'accès en toute circonstance.

-Merci Gringotts.

Bien, mes amis, je pense que pour le moment on ne doit pas faire grand-chose d'autre.

Arthur, concentre toi sur les élections, Molly, aide-le.

Les autres, toujours les Horcruxes a recherché, il faut les retrouver si nous voulons vaincre Voldemort.

Harry se leva, et les autres membres firent de même

-Au revoir.

Harry ne resta pas, et transplana à Poudlard.

* * *

Desole du retard, mais meme si j'avait le ficher corrige, et je remercie flamel ;), j'avait pas eu le temp de le lire pour voir si le sens n'avait pas ete change. 

En tout cas je vous remercie des commentaires qui m'encouragent, meme avec le peut de temp, a ecrire encore.

Sachez que la fiction continue, je travaille actuelment sur le chapitre 24 ;)

Je ne sais pas si vous vous etes perdu sur la cronologie, mais on est toujours avant Halloween, en effet le jour de Halloween sera "raconte" au chapitre 24. Donc tout ceci se passez assez rapidement, et le fils du temp n'est pas vraiment "coerent" des fois on passe vitte, d'autre non, j'adment n'etre pas un tres bon ecrivan mais bon l'action y saura.

Le prochain chapitre saura Cours de DCFM, mais pas un cours comme les autres ;) il m'a fallu pas mal d'immagination pour trouver un truc si tordu ...

* * *

> Il a paru etrange le comportement entre Digory et Harry, mais a savoir que AMos, est actuelment sous schock, notament pour les deux mort, si important, et n'a pas reconnu Harry.  
De plus si vous vous souvenez, mais je le rappelle, le fils de Amos, Cedric meur au cours de la 4eme annee, dans ma fiction, (je ne connait pas la realite) il devien Auror pour venger son fils, et etant seul (on ne parle jamais de la mere de Cedric, je la donne donc pour morte) il est devenu plus froid, que le Amos conne par Harry dans le passe. 

Voila si d'autre point peuvent vous paraitre "ambigu" ou incomprensibles, contacte moi, j'y repondrait volontier.

* * *

**RAR**

**demon 1** : J'espre que tu aimera toujours. Sinon Arthur ete dans pas mal d'idee vu comme possible ministre, Harry explique ici le pourquoi bien clairement, meme si l'explication a la presse est assez complete.

**Geomik** : Je suis content ;) Pour Arthur meme chose, ce une idee assez repandu, meme si on ne la voit pas dans beaucoup de fiction, voila j'ai refait ansi mon monde magique . Pour la taille, le 24 (qui est le dernier ecrit, fait le double que celui ci, et certain chapitre seront encore plus longues) Mais li bien la partie sur la cronologie, (un peut plus haut) tu verra que le temp passe n'est pas enorme, ansi on aurait surmnet pu couper en moin de chapitre plus longs, mais je ne suis pas capable, je prefere plus de chapitre plus cours. Ce n'est que une preference personnelle ;)

**t3n3breux** : Slt, et bien, je te conseil de relire le chapitre Une Autre Rencotre, et tu devrait trouver la reponse Et a tous ceux qui se demandent si Harry a une petite amie ... Ok bon tu est trop feneon, normal, et bien si tu avait fait attention tu aurait vu que Harry s'excuse avec Ginny, et sort de nouveau avec. Il lui offre un anneau et un colier (qui reviendront plus tard) et meme dans la suite on parle de leur relation. Mais elle sera plus detaille de le chapitre 24 ;)

**ptit-fleur-rose** : Ici aussi pas d'action :( desole, mais le prochain il y en aura, meme si d'une facone original je pense ... et j'espre avoir su raconter mon idee, mais tu verra ... Je te contacterait par mail pour ton deuxieme post

**Domino6622** : Je te remercie. Pour l'immagination, je t'assure tu n'a encore rien vu je pense que des fois j'exagere, mais j'aime bien. Je suis content que tu aime aussi. Je te remercie aussi au nom des correcteurs que je t'assure en bavent pas mal pour corriger (merci a eux)

**benkuteur** : Bon bha Le voici Le voici Le voici Le voici Le voici Le voici ... Et ansi de suitte ;)

* * *

Je remercie mes fidels lecteurs, et sourtout tout ceux qui laissent des reviews.  
Si vous avez des question, n'hesitez pas a les poser, vous trouverez une reponse ;)

* * *

Et bien je ne voudrait pas vous donner des faux espoir, mais en tout cas je pense que le prochain chapitre, ne paraitra pas avant mercredi de la semaine prochain, cela vu que ce week end je suis occupe, j'en aurait pas le temp, si je le recoit, de relire le chapitre. 

Desole ;)


	20. Cours de DCFM

**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Cours de DCFM**

**

* * *

**

Les premiers cours de DCFM semblaient désormais loin pour Harry. Il avait dix-huit élèves en septième année, vingt en sixième. Les autres classes étaient certes plus nombreuses, mais séparées à chaque fois en deux groupes.

Au moins, pensa Harry, ils se défoulent pendant les cours. Mais le niveau est en baisse. Ils ont déjà donné tout leur possible, et ils ne progressent plus, ni même à rester au même niveau. Harry pensait qu'ils avaient peur d'eux-mêmes, et cela ne le satisfaisait guère.

Une idée vint à l'esprit de Harry : les mettre en situation.

Harry avait bientôt cours avec la classe de septième année. Ils seraient les meilleurs pour ce test, pensa-t-il. Il partit donc dans sa salle de cours, la divisa en deux pièces : un hall d'entrée d'une part, et la salle où les élèves allaient véritablement s'entraîner d'autre part.

Il songea que Pré-Au-Lard constituait un environnement idéal pour débuter, et donna à sa salle de classe l'apparence du village de nuit, avec un peu de brume et une lune éclatante.

Il plaça quelques pièges par-ci par-là, notamment dix Epouvantards, cinq illusions de Détraqueurs et une dizaine d'illusions de Mangemorts. Il mit une cinquantaine d'habitants à sauver, avec une personne chère à chaque élève, répartis parmi la quinzaine de magasins, la rue et les cafés. Les élèves devraient repousser l'attaque. Harry décida de séparer les élèves en deux groupes, l'un incarnant les Aurors, et l'autre, les Mangemorts. Il mit en plus une illusion pour que chacun voie l'autre comme son ennemi.

Lorsque cette salle fut enfin prête, il était déjà l'heure de commencer le cours. Harry revint alors dans la première pièce, ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les élèves. Ces derniers constatèrent que la pièce avait diminué de volume, mais ne posèrent pas de questions. Lorsque tous furent assis, Harry prit la parole :

- Bien. Nous allons commencer par le duel. Ensuite, je vous expliquerai ce que nous ferons pendant le reste du cours. Mr Finnigan, veuillez venir ici s'il vous plaît.

Seamus se leva s'approcha de Harry, qui dit alors :

-Bien, j'espère que vous avez trouvé de nouveaux sortilèges pour ce cours. Si vous voulez bien les présenter …

- Bien professeur. J'ai en fait trouvé deux sorts intéressants. Le premier est un sortilège d'illusion, _Speculum_. La personne visée voit le contraire de la vérité, comme s'il y avait un miroir. Le deuxième est un sort d'attaque, _Verbero Manes_, qui attaque les mains de l'adversaire pour lui faire perdre sa baguette.

- Intéressant. Tu vas maintenant essayer de les utiliser dans le duel, avec les autres sorts que tu connais. Nous verrons combien de temps du tiendras. Comme toujours, chaque minute correspond à un point pour ta maison. Tu peux commencer à trois … Un … Deux … Trois !

- _Stupéfix_.

Harry se déplaça en répondant :

- _Petrificus Totalus_.

Seamus de déplaça, et ne perdit pas de temps :

- _Speculum_.

Une lumière rose sortit de sa baguette et frappa Harry, qui s'était laissé toucher pour voir la puissance du sortilège. Pas mal, pensa Harry, son sort est efficace. Mais Seamus n'avait pas perdu de temps, et il lança :

- _Verbero Manes_.

Cette fois, Harry évita le sort, et lança :

- _Expelliarmus_.

Seamus ne put pas résister à la puissance du sortilège et tomba par terre. Harry reçut la baguette dans sa main, et dit :

- Très bien. Ton premier sort était bien exécuté, mais tu as lancé le deuxième de manière trop prévisible. J'aurai, à ta place, attendu encore un peu de temps pour l'utiliser.

Si je suis déconcentré, essaie de bloquer, plutôt que d'attaquer. Cela t'aidera par la suite. Je donne cinq points pour Gryffondor, plus vingt pour le premier sort, très intéressant. Ne l'oublie pas.

Seamus retourna s'asseoir, content d'avoir gagné tant de points.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, la deuxième partie du cours sera différente. J'ai constaté que le niveau général stagnait, voir même était en baisse. Nous allons donc faire une mise en situation. Vous serez répartis en deux équipes, avec deux capitaines, et cela automatiquement lorsque vous franchirez cette porte.

Harry fit un signe et la porte de la deuxième moitié de la pièce s'ouvrit.

- Bien. Avant de commencer, je vais vous dire ce que vous allez devoir affronter. Il y aura donc deux équipes, l'une jouant les Mangemorts, et l'autre, les Aurors. Le chef d'équipe portera une bande rouge ou noir, selon son côté. Vous pouvez utiliser les sorts habituels, ainsi que ceux présentés par Mr Finnigan. Vous avez de la chance, cela vous fournit un nouveau sortilège d'attaque.

Harry fit une pause, et vit que certains avaient peur.

- Il y aura également quelques pièces, comme des Détraqueurs ou des Mangemorts. Les Mangemorts utiliseront tous types de sorts. Pour ce qui est Détraqueurs, vous connaissez déjà les maléfices permettant de les repousser.

Harry pu voir des élèves devenir blancs de peur.

- Des Epouvantards seront aussi présents, vous devrez les reconnaître et les neutraliser. Dans la pièce, il y a aussi des civils, qui représentent des personnes à sauver ou à capturer. A la fin, un comptage des points sera effectué et les points iront à vos maisons, et les répartissant entre chacun des membres de l'équipe. Vous trouverez aussi une personne qui vous est chère, parent, frère, ami, ou autre, que vous devrez sauver avant qu'il ou elle ne soit capturé.

Harry que les élèves semblaient stressés.

-Maintenant, je vais vous donner deux ou trois détails importants. Premièrement, celui qui part trop stressé dans une bataille est toujours le perdant. Donc détendez-vous, je suis là pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'incident. Les blessés, capturés ou morts seront retirés de la pièce.

Les étudiants semblaient pétrifiés à l'évocation du mot « morts ».

- Rassurez-vous, je ne vous laisserai pas mourir dans la pièce, je vous sauverai avant …

Mais les étudiants ne semblaient pas plus rassurés.

- Maintenant, le chef d'équipe devra coordonner son équipe. Les autre se devront de l'écouter. Tout manque d'écoute sera pénalisé, et pourrait vous coûter très cher dans la pièce. L'équipe adverse sera couverte, vous ne verrez donc pas qui vous attaquez, mais sachez que cela ne constitue pas une raison d'avoir peur. Il se peut que votre adversaire perde sa capuche, et vous devrez tout de même l'affronter.

Maintenant, une fois que vous aurez traversé la porte, vous vous retrouverez dans un lieu choisi au hasard. Le professeur Rogue, votre directrice, moi-même, ainsi que dix Aurors, contrôleront la situation en cas de danger. Avez-vous des questions ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent :

- Monsieur, ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?

- Non, cela est tout à fait normal. Une telle situation pourrait vous arriver bientôt, alors mieux vaut apprendre ici que lorsque vous serez confrontés à la réalité.

- Mais Monsieur, on risque de se blesser.

- Dans la vie courante, vous risquez de mourir …

- Monsieur, pourquoi limiter le nombre de sorts autorisés ?

- Toujours pour la même raison. Dans cette situation, la magie de Poudlard ne vous empêchera pas d'utiliser d'autres sortilèges, mais à la fin, je connaîtrai ceux utilisés par chacun d'entre vous.

Bien, vu qu'il n'y a pas d'autre question, on peut y aller. Prenez vos capes, il fait froid. Assurez-vous d'avoir vos baguettes et franchissez la porte. Je vous préviendrai lorsque la partie commencera. Vous allez tous vous retrouver côte à côte, comme si vous veniez de transplaner. Le chef d'équipe aura peu de temps pour se décider. Maintenant, allez-y.

Les élèves, tous effrayés, partirent vers la porte. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils la traversaient, ils disparaissaient et se retrouvaient à Pré-Au-Lard, ou plutôt dans la création parfaite de Harry. Ron était le chef de la première équipe, et Hermione de la seconde. Les chefs d'équipe étant sans capuche, comme Voldemort, ils sauront qui ils affronteront.

- Maintenant, si vous êtes prêts … Go …

La voix de Harry était très dure. Les élèves commencèrent à bouger.

_/ **Equipe d'Hermione /**_

- Quelle chance, on est les Aurors. Je n'aurai pas pu tuer qui que ce soit. Maintenant, on se sépare en trois groupes de trois, un sur la gauche, un sur la droite, et un au centre. Je reste au centre. Dans le groupe de gauche, une personne doit faire partir les personnes des magasins, et de même dans le groupe de droite. Nous, on s'occupe des personnes dans la rue. Attention aux Mangemorts, et essayez d'être plus rapides. On avance maintenant.

_**/ Equipe de Ron /**_

- Parfait, on est les Aurors. Je suis le chef, c'est à moi de gérer. Bien, on part, on avance le plus vite possible. Il faut que deux d'entre nous restent derrière les sept autres, pour aider les personnes. On avance rapidement et on commence à attaquer. On reculera petit à petit si besoin il y a. Demander à ceux qui le peuvent de sortir leur baguette et de se protéger, avant d'aider ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre.

Les neuf élèves se mirent en formation et commencèrent à courir. Ils arrivèrent devant trois Mangemorts, et, sans hésiter, trois élèves s'exclamèrent :

_- Stupéfix._

_- Stupéfix._

_- Petrificus Totalus._

Les trois Mangemorts tombèrent à terre et disparurent immédiatement. Ils trouvèrent ensuite un Détraqueur, qui provoqua la panique dans le groupe, quatre de ses membres tombant à terre en hurlant. Ron pensa alors à ses soirées dans le parc avec Hermione et lança :

_- Spero Patronum._

Le Détraqueur disparut. Les quatre qui avaient été attaqués se relevèrent et firent un signe de tête, avant de partir en avant. Ron vit alors une araignée. Il resta figé, mais derrière lui, quelqu'un lança :

_- Ridikulus._

L'épouvantard disparut.

_**/ Equipe d'Hermione /**_

- Bien. Faites partir ces personnes. Venez par là.

Hermione entendait les cris des Mangemorts :

_- Endoloris, Culter, Avada Kedavra._

Hermione resta pétrifiée quelques instants en entendant l'incantation du sortilège de la mort.

- Plus vite, ils sont prêts.

Un Mangemort tournant à l'angle et levant sa baguette en même temps qu'Hermione lança :

_- Endoloris_

Hermione n'avait rien dit, par peur. Comment un camarade avait pu lui lancer ça, pensa-t-elle. Mais Harry avait dit qu'il y avait dix Mangemorts. Hermione vit le sort se rapprocher, et elle se déplaça. Le sort toucha un de son équipe qui se retrouva par terre en hurlant de douleur et disparut soudainement.

Hermione lança un sortilège de stupéfixion, qui fit disparaître le Mangemort.

- Plus vite, ils approchent.

Mais elle se sentit geler. Elle connaissait cette sensation. Les Détraqueurs. Elle se retourna et en pensantaux bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec Ron, elle dit :

_- Spero Patronum._

Le Détraqueur fut vaincu. Elle vit ensuite un énorme serpent se rapprocher d'elle. Prise de panique, elle ne savait que faire, mais un autre élève derrière elle cria :

_- Ridikulus._

L'épouvantard disparut.

_**/ Générale /**_

Les deux groupes avançaient en entendant l'autre lancer des sortilèges impardonnables ou en entendant des cris des personnes tuées. Le groupe d'Hermione ne comptait plus que cinq membres, et celui de Ron six.

Harry était déçu par la manière dont Hermione gérait son groupe, et par les sortilèges utilisés par Ron, qui étaient toujours les mêmes.

Il restait peu de monde, uniquement des personnes chères aux élèves. Les deux groupes étaient maintenant l'un face à l'autre. Ron regardait Hermione, Hermione regardait Ron. Ce fut Ron qui hésita le moins.

_**/ Groupe de Ron /**_

- Les voilà. Allez, à l'attaque. Il y a peu de civils ici, l'un d'entre nous essaie de les faire partir, les cinq autres attaquent.

Ron vit enfin Hermione. C'est elle qui est à la tête des Mangemorts, se dit-il, alors pas de pitié. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, ce n'est qu'un duel.

Ron commença :

_- Stupéfix._

Il vit Hermione se déplacer et lancer à son tour :

_- Culter._

Ron connaissait ce sort. Le sortilège des couteaux. Hermione est cinglée ou quoi, se demanda-t-il. Il se déplaça, et répondit :

_- Ververo Manes._

Le sort toucha Hermione qui n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger. Sa baguette tomba sur le sol. Ron continua avec :

_- Stupéfix._

Ce sort toucha également Hermione, qui disparut. Les autres du groupe d'Hermione avaient eux aussi disparu. Ron était resté avec Seamus, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Ron dit :

- Bien, aidons les derniers.

Ron vit alors sa sœur par terre. Il courra vers elle, voyant qu'elle avait été touchée et perdait du sang. Elle était encore en vie. Il la fit relever, et demanda de l'aide pour la soigner. Sa sœur disparut d'un coup et Ron resta quelques instants par terre, pendant qu'un Mangemort s'approchait. Seamus le vit, mais trop tard, le Mangemort avait lancé un Avada Kedavra sur Ron. Seamus ne perdit pas de temps et dit :

_- Verbero Manes._

Le Mangemort disparut alors. Resté seul, il sauva les derniers et fit le tour de la rue. Personne n'était là, mais il avait froid. Il se tourna et pu voir à côté de lui un Détraqueur. Il se retrouva au sol, revoyant Ron tué par le Mangemort, et la mort de ses amis quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait perdu sa baguette, et le Détraqueur s'apprêtait à lui donner le baiser. Il le toucha et Seamus disparut à son tour.

_**/ Groupe d'Hermione /**_

- Ils sont là, attaquez.

Hermione lança l'attaque et vit Ron. C'était lui qu'elle devait battre. Elle entendit Ron dire :

_- Endoloris._

Elle était pétrifiée, c'était impossible. Peut-être est-ce une illusion, pensa-t-elle. Elle se déplaça en lança :

- _Stupéfix._

Ron évita le sort avant de répondre :

- _Incisum Brachium._

Elle ne parvint pas à bouger. C'était le sort que Voldemort avait utilisé contre Harry, comment Ron pouvait-il oser faire une chose pareille ? Elle tenta d'esquiver le sort, mais trop tard, elle perdit sa baguette. Mais Ron était content, et il lança encore :

- _ Avada Kedavra._

Comment était-ce possible, pensa-t-elle. Ce devait être une illusion. Un sort que Ron avait utilisé. Ou Harry. Elle vit alors que le sort n'était rien d'autre qu'un sortilège de stupéfixion, mais il était déjà trop tard, et fut touchée. Il s'agissait bien d'une illusion.

Le groupe d'Hermione était presque anéanti, il ne restait plus que Neville. Quand il vit Hermione partir après un Avada Kedavra de Ron, il était pétrifié, et les Mangemorts n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour lancer des Endoloris. Le sort qui avait été utilisé contre ses parents. C'était impossible. Neville était figé, il resta là et le sort le toucha. Tout devenait noir, et il se retrouva dans la salle de cours.

_**/ Générale /**_

Tous étaient morts, pensa Harry, mais ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était pas si mal. Il revint dans la salle et pu voir des élèves qui étaient blancs de peur, même si aucun d'entre eux n'étaient blessés. La peur, pensa Harry, cela les affectait davantage que la mort elle-même.

- Bien, je pense que vous avez compris, c'était une grosse mise en scène. Vous croyez tous que les autres étaient des Mangemorts, Dix d'entre eux étaient effectivement des illusions de Mangemorts, et il y avait également dix Epouvantards. Les Détraqueurs étaient également des illusions. Les sorts que vous voyez fuser sur vous n'étaient pas réels. Aucun Sortilège Impardonnable n'a été lancé, et la magie noire n'a pas été utilisée. Vous n'avez vu que les sorts que vous vouliez voir arriver sur vous, ceux que vous craignez que l'autre envoie. Si vous avez ressenti de la douleur, elle était elle aussi crée par votre imagination.

Harry fit une pause et vit que certains élèves semblaient énervés.

- D'un côté, je suis déçu. Pensiez-vous vraiment que je vous aurai laissé mourir ? D'un autre côté, j'ai également vu des duels très mauvais. Si cette scène était réelle, vous seriez presque tous morts.

Hermione, rouge de rage, dit alors :

- Mais Monsieur, vous vous rendez compte que nous avons vu nos amis déguisés en Mangemorts nous lancer des Sortilèges Impardonnables … On a vu nos amis en train de mourir.

- Miss Granger, vous n'avez vu que ce que vous vouliez voir. Dès que vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'une telle situation était impossible, vous avez vu la réalité. Je vous avais prévenus, si vous allez vous battre en ayant peur, vous avez perdu d'avance. Chacun d'entre vous avez peur d'un sort, et vous l'avez reçu. Cette simulation est comme un Epouvantard, mais en plus réaliste.

Les élèves restèrent bouche bée en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient tout imaginé.

- Maintenant, j'ai tout de même quelques points positifs à relever. Mr Weasley, vous avez bien géré votre groupe, jusqu'au moment où vous avez vu votre sœur. A cet instant, vous avez oublié que vous n'étiez pas dans un hôpital, mais sur un champ de bataille. Vous auriez du vous lever, et même ne jamais vous baisser. En faisant cela, vous avez été tué, et votre équipe s'est retrouvée sans guide. Comprenez que des sacrifices sont parfois nécessaires. La prochaine fois, faites attention. Vous pouvez également lancer un sortilège de protection. Avec la rage que vous aviez, vous auriez pu la protéger de tous les sortilèges.

Ron était silencieux, il baissa la tête, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Miss Granger, vous avez commencé à sauver les personnes. Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il fallait avancer et stopper l'ennemi. Si vous aidez seulement les plus proches de vous, ceux qui sont plus éloignés seront touchés. La prochaine fois, souvenez-vous, avancer pour reculer petit à petit, si besoin il y a. Vous avez par contre compris qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion, trop tard certes, mais c'était bien.

Hermione aussi baissa la tête.

- Les autres, j'ai bien aimé vos réactions face aux Epouvantards, quand vos chefs d'équipe étaient figés. Il faut toujours regarder devant soi et aider les autres. Je suis un peu déçu Monsieur Finnigan, par votre réaction avec le Détraqueur. Il faut toujours regarder derrière ses épaules et ne jamais laisser sa baguette. Monsieur Londubat, devant le dernier sort vous auriez du bouger. Après le départ de Miss Granger, vous êtes resté immobiles, alors que vous auriez du réagir et vous protéger. Vous avez encore peur de l'Endoloris. Je comprends vos raisons, mais si vous l'aviez évité, vous auriez gagné.

Harry fit une pause.

- Maintenant, je vous demande de ne rien raconter aux autres. De toute façon, vous n'y arriveriez pas, mais n'essayez pas, je le saurai. Nous ne reproduirons pas cet exercice au prochain cours, mais vous rencontrerez une épreuve similaire voire plus difficile d'ici quelques temps. Donc je vous conseille de vous entraîner.

Harry fit apparaître quelques lignes au tableau.

- Voici les sorts que je vous donne, je vous demande de les essayer. La salle a été peu utilisée cette semaine. Si elle n'est pas assez confortable, dites-le, on essaiera de faire mieux. Maintenant, avez-vous des questions ? … Oui, Miss Granger.

- Monsieur, vous pensez vraiment faire passer ce test à d'autres classes ?

- Probablement, mais vu vos résultats, je pense que cela sera pour plus tard. Mais ils devront y faire face, même si cela se fera dans des situations différentes. Ils doivent être capable de se défendre s'ils se faisaient attaquer, eux et leurs familles, le jour de Noël, par exemple. Si vous ne savez pas vous défendre, vous vous mettrez en danger, vous et vos familles.

Hermione était stupéfaite, les raisons données étaient excellentes. L'année prochaine, il n'y aura plus de professeurs pour nous défendre, pensa-t-elle. Elle décida alors de s'entraîner davantage.

-Monsieur, peut-on revoir un jour ce duel ?

- Oui, Miss Patil, vous aurez droit à une vision du duel, dans la salle d'entraînement. Vous devrez pour cela rentrer par la porte réservée au cours de septième année.

Padma était satisfaite de pouvoir revoir le duel, pensant que cela lui ferait du bien et lui permettrait d'apprendre des choses.

- Monsieur, les chefs d'équipe ont été choisis avec quels critères ?

- Miss Bones, la porte que vous avez traversée vous a en fait répartie en équipe de puissances égales. Le chef d'équipe était ce lui qui avait, dans son cœur, les meilleures aptitudes pour mener son équipe, à savoir moins de peur, et un meilleur sang-froid, pour prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment. Mais naturellement, cela ne sera pas toujours la même chose. La prochaine fois, les chefs d'équipe pourraient être très différents.

Harry put voir qu'aucune autre question ne persistait parmi les élèves.

- Donc, pour la participation à ce cours, je donnerai vingt-cinq points à chaque personne. L'équipe de Mr Weasley, qui a sauvé trente-deux personnes et éliminé douze menaces, recevra deux cent cinquante points, répartis également entre chacune des neuf personnes qui constituaient ce groupe. Bien, au revoir, et tachez de vous souvenir : Si vous avez peur, vous avez déjà perdu.

Les élèves se levèrent et sans ajouter un mot, ils partirent. Harry vu voir dans leurs esprits qu'ils étaient encore terrorisés, même si cela diminuait un peu. Ils n'avaient pas véritablement aimé ce cours, aveuglés par la peur.

Il faudra que je parle à Ron et à Hermione, ils me semblent les plus perplexes, pensa Harry. Il appela Fumseck et lui donna deux papiers, avec une invitation pour le soir-même adressés à ses deux amis. Il en envoya aussi un à Ginny, car il la voyait vraiment peu à son goût.

* * *

Je remercie Roonil Wazlib pour la correction du chapitre. 

Je m'excuse pour le retard, et j'espere que vous apreciez ce chapitre.  
Et je me demande quelles saurait vos reactions si vous aviez ete les eleves?

En tout cas je pense avoir trouve une idee de cours assez originale non?

Bref, le prochain chapitre saura Nouveau Ministre ... Mais qui saura le nouveau ministre ?

Et bien attendez la suitte pour le savoir ;)

* * *

**RAR**

**zaika** : Bonne lecture

**ptit-fleur-rose** : Merci

**maugrei** : Relit bien, je parle du frere du mari de Bellatrix ;) Et aussi du mari. Mais je ne dit jamais que ce son frere. Tu a du mal comprendre un passage ;) Relit bien Et merci pour la review

**t3n3breux **: ok ;) Merci

**demon1** : Eheh La je pense que j'ai sorti tout les differentes races, du moin si je me souvien bien ...

**Hermi59184** : les batailles sont encore loin, mais ca viendra et d'autre evenement viendront avant

**Flexy** : Merci. Quant aux pouvoir, si tu voit bien, il prend quand meme 4 ans, mais ce n'est pas raconte

**benkuteur** : Merci

**Domino6622** : Merci ;)


	21. Nouveau Ministre

**Chapitre 20 : Nouveau Ministre**

**

* * *

**

Pendant la journée, personne ne fit de commentaires sur le cours de DCFM, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas en parler. Des fois, ça fait du bien de pouvoir contrôler les esprits, pensa Harry.

Le soir, après le dîner, Hermione, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent dans les appartements de Harry.

- Entrez, asseyez-vous.

Tous les trois s'assirent en silence et Ginny alla à côté de Harry et l'embrassa.

- Alors, comment ça se passe ? demanda Harry.

- Très bien, Harry, répondit Ginny, mais j'aimerais bien te voir plus souvent.

- Je sais, Ginny, mais je suis très occupé en ce moment. Mais je te promets qu'à Noël je serai là.

- Mais Harry, Noël, c'est loin, se plaignit Ginny.

- Tout vient à point pour ceux qui savent attendre, répondit Harry avec sagesse.

- Oui, mais bon, Noël, c'est loin quand même.

En seule réponse, Harry embrassa encore Ginny.

- Bon, sinon, Hermione, Ron, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, oui, Harry, nous allons très bien.

- Hermione, inutile de me cacher des choses. Je peux lire dans ton esprit.

- Ah … Eh bien, on est un peu perplexe à cause du cours d'aujourd'hui, dit timidement Hermione.

- Cela est tout à fait normal, Hermione, c'était le but du cours, vous mettre dans une situation la plus réelle possible, expliqua Harry.  
- Oui, Harry, mais on pouvait se blesser, sans savoir quel sortilège on recevait, on ne pouvait pas se défendre, répliqua Hermione.

- Tout à fait vrai, approuva Harry. Pour cela, il fallait les esquiver, car je doute que vous puissiez repousser un Sortilège Impardonnable le jour où vous en recevrez un, donc mieux vaut apprendre à être agile.

- Naturellement, mais je ne sais pas, le cours me semblait dangereux, psychologiquement, il était trop poussé, dit Hermione.

- Tout à fait, c'était le but. C'est aussi pour cela que j'étais là au cas où, et je vous ai évité de ressentir la douleur, expliqua Harry. Ce que vous sentiez n'était que le fruit de votre imagination. Mais j'ai pu voir que le niveau était très faible, je m'attendais à un peu plus de sang froid. Et surtout de vous deux … Vous n'étiez pas chefs d'équipe au hasard.

- Oui, Harry, ça je m'en doutais, puisque je suis préfète en chef. Mais je trouve ça atroce de voir nos amis prendre l'apparence des Mangemorts.

Ginny était un peu perdue en écoutant Harry et Hermione parler, et Ron ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir.

- Tout à fait, mais la vie n'est pas si facile, il se peut que demain tu doives te battre contre une personne que tu comptais jadis parmi tes amis, et dans ce cas, tu devras pouvoir surmonter tes peurs. Cela vous a freiné, et tu as trop pensé à faire fuir les gens, alors que le but était de les protéger. L'idée de Ron, demander leur aide, était très bonne, mais de vrais sorciers seraient différents, plus difficile à convaincre ou bien déjà en train de se battre. Hermione, dis-toi que nous sommes en guerre, et que l'on ne s'en tirera pas simplement avec un bras cassé. Il y aura des blessés et des morts. L'important, c'est de causer le plus de dégâts possibles à l'autre camp, tout en essayant de limiter nos propres pertes.

- Mais Harry, on n'a que dix-sept ans, comment veux-tu qu'on puisse affronter ça …

- Hermione, si je vous entraîne à ça, c'est pour éviter que demain vous vous retrouviez sans savoir quoi faire. Pourquoi penses-tu que le premier cours que j'ai fait était un test pour choisir les élèves ? Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai fait deux équipes ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne vous ai fait travailler que la pratique ? Questionna Harry. Dans huit mois, tu devras te défendre, personne ne t'apprendra comment faire, et si tu ne le sais pas, alors tu seras morte, et d'autres mourront avec toi.

Hermione était bouche bée. Comment Harry pouvait-il être aussi cruel. Il avait raison, certes, mais il y avait bien d'autres manières de le dire. Ginny était toujours perdue, et Ron n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.-

- Harry, tu ne peux pas nous demander de tuer, on n'y arrivera jamais !

- Hermione, jamais je ne t'ai demandé ça. Tu penses vraiment que j'aurai interdit certains sorts, si je voulais que vous deveniez des meurtriers ? Non, bien sûr, je ne vous apprendrai jamais des sortilèges permettant de tuer. Tu vois, Hermione, tuer est un bien grand mot. Toi, tu l'associes à l'Avada Kedavra, et c'est pourquoi tu l'entendais si souvent pendant ce cours. Tu as peur de la mort de tes proches, la mort des autres, et tu pensais au mal. Cela te poussait à voir le sortilège mortel, l'impardonnable, le plus redoutable. Mais mourir n'est pas toujours cela. Quand j'ai enlevé la vie de Drago, je ne l'ai pas tué, je l'ai libéré.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il en parler aussi facilement, comment pouvait-il avoir tué et dire qu'il avait libéré la personne, pensèrent ses trois amis.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas évident à comprendre, mais c'est comme ça. Le professeur Rogue vous le dira, Drago avait un visage heureux. Pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'il a été libéré.

Depuis quand Harry l'appelle Drago, se demanda Ron.

- Bellatrix est morte en souffrant, parce qu'elle l'a mérité. On meurt pour ce qu'on a fait, pour ce qu'on a été. Mes parents ont été tués, mais ils étaient heureux, ils m'ont sauvé, ils m'ont montré leur amour. Dumbledore est mort heureux, il m'avait formé, il m'a laissé la chance de gagner. Donc il ne faut pas avoir peur de la mort d'un ami, si on sait qu'il meurt dans le bien, et en faisant quelque chose qu'il pense juste. Il sera récompensé pour cela, il aura accès à la vie éternelle, au savoir ultime. Il trouvera des réponses à toutes ses questions. Mais au contraire, une personne comme Bellatrix souffrira pendant toute sa vie quand elle sera dans l'au-delà. Je ne sais pas comment, mais les morts savent ce qu'est la souffrance éternelle, mais à ce que j'ai pu apprendre, personne ne mérite ce sort, même ton pire ennemi ne mérite pas ça.

Les trois élèves et amis de Harry étaient toujours bouche bée.

- Harry, ce n'est pas évident de voir la mort comme quelque chose de bien.

- Oui, Ron, tu as raison. Je ne pense pas vraiment que l'on puisse l'accepter, mais si on ne comprend pas cette idée, on se détruira nous-même, et il aura eu des morts. Et un autre mourra pour notre mort. Cela ne se terminera pas. Il faut dire STOP, il est mort pour se battre, pour que le bien triomphe, je dois me battre pour lui, pour son sacrifice.

Harry fit une courte pause, sans donner l'occasion aux trois autres de répondre.

- Voldemort et moi, nous nous battrons, c'est écrit, je ne sais pas si je survivra à cet affrontement, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'il meure si jamais je dois mourir. Mais si je devais échouer, il ne faut pas baisser les bras, et, au contraire, il faut continuer.

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est pour cela que je vous entraîne, pour que vous puissiez vous battre, et non pas pour que vous restiez derrière les autres. Chacun doit être capable de prendre la tête, de tout diriger, de pouvoir prendre la place d'un autre. Si la guerre ne se termine pas cette année, vous y participerez. Si Voldemort attaque Poudlard, vous serez probablement à l'intérieur.

- Harry, arrête s'il te plait, tu me fais peur, dit doucement Ginny.

- Ginny, si tu as peur pour ça, tu as déjà perdu. Je l'ai montré en cours aujourd'hui. Il ne faut pas avoir peur, en commençant par prononcer le nom de Voldemort et non autre chose. Si on a peur, on a perdu, et dans cette guerre, perdre veut dire mourir. Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas peur que vous trois ou d'autres ne meurent ? Chaque fois qu'un de notre camp meure, je me sens responsable, mais si je m'abats, il sera mort en vain.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny pouvaient voir combien Harry avait changé. Il y a quelques mois, il se sentait coupable de tout, il s'était coupé du monde. Ron se souvenait de la réaction de Harry après la mort de Sirius, ou tout de suite après la mort de Dumbledore, il avait tellement peur qu'il en avait laissé tomber Ginny. Maintenant, il était là, à dire de ne pas se laisser abattre, mais de se relever et de combattre, combattre pour ceux qui sont morts pour nous sauver, pour sauver les autres. Il n'était vraiment plus le même.

- Et c'est avec cette conviction que chaque jour je me lève, baguette à la main, et prêt à me battre, n'importe où, n'importe quand, au péril de ma vie. Cela fait de moi un gagnant, cela fait de moi la personne que les autres suivent, mais je suis comme vous, je suis comme n'importe qui. Je suis mortel, je peux mourir, mais je n'en ai pas peur, et je trouve toujours le moyen de l'éviter.

- Mais Harry, tu es plus puissant que nous, comment peux-tu penser que nous n'ayons pas peur ? demanda Ron.

- Si tu n'avais pas peur, je dirais que tu es fou, mais c'est une chose d'avoir peur, et c'en est une autre que de le montrer. Si tu le montres, tu es faible, si au fond de toi tu as peur de ne pas réussir, mais si tu te dis que tu feras tout pour ne pas échouer, tu es prêt du but. La puissance ne change rien, cela aide seulement à choisir sa tâche. Vous ne devez pas affronter Voldemort, alors vous n'avez pas besoin d'autant de puissance que moi. Bien, je pense que pour ce soir, nous avons assez discuté, mais il faut que vous compreniez, si tout était facile, nous n'aurions pas besoin d'école.

Hermione et Ron se levèrent, dirent au revoir et sortirent des appartements.

- Ginny, je sais que ce que j'ai dit est très dur pour toi, mais comprends moi, c'est ma vie, tu le savais quand tu m'as vu, dès la première fois. Je sais que j'ai été dur avec Hermione et Ron, mais si je ne le suis pas, ils n'apprendront jamais, et ils seront des cibles faciles.

- Je sais, Harry, je le sais. Mais j'ai peur, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir être à côté de toi, de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.

Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- Ecoute-moi, Ginny, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais maintenant, ne pleure pas, aie confiance et tout se passera bien. Pense à toi, à ta vie, protège-toi, moi, je sais me défendre. Maintenant, allons-y, je t'accompagne au dortoir.

Harry accompagna Ginny jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor et revint dans ses appartements.

L'élection pour choisir le nouveau ministre avait lieu le week-end suivant, Harry avait fait plusieurs interviews, en appréciant le travail d'Arthur, ainsi qu'en le soutenant vivement. L'Ordre était encore au travail, mais les Horcruxes n'avaient toujours pas été trouvés ; Minerva devait voir Susan dans la semaine, pour parler de cela.

Le jour des élections était arrivé, il était prévu que quatre-vingt pourcents des sorciers de tout le Royaume-Uni se déplaceraient pour voter. Harry était au Ministère, avec Arthur et les autres candidats. Il allait faire le discours d'ouverture des élections. Le Ministère de la Magie se remplissait de plus en plus, tous attendaient le début des élections. Harry monta enfin sur l'estrade et le silence s'installa dans la salle.

- Bonjour à tous, sorcières et sorciers. Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez, nous allons élire notre nouveau Ministre de la Magie. J'ai peu de choses à vous dire, si ce n'est que je suis fier de voir que tant de personnes aient pu répondre à cet appel. C'est l'union que nous devons mettre en place pour vaincre Voldemort.

Harry pu voir que moins de la moitié des gens avaient été terrifiés après avoir entendu le nom de Voldemort. C'était une bonne amélioration. Les journaux utilisaient désormais son nom, les Aurors aussi. La peur du nom commençait à disparaître.

- Je suis fier de vous, et maintenant, il est inutile de prolonger ce discours, alors, tous aux urnes …

Les personnes commencèrent à entrer dans les salles magiques prévues à cet effet. L'élection était simple, pensa Harry, même si c'était la première fois pour lui. Il entra dans la salle. Il y avait une table, et trois Aurors étaient chargés de la sécurité. Sur la table, il y avait un parchemin avec une plume. Il suffisait de faire une croix dans la case à côté du nom de la personne choisie, et de signer. Après, on mettait le parchemin dans une grosse boîte, qui enregistrait le votant et comptabilisait tout de suite le vote. Harry sortit de la pièce et un autre entra à sa place. Le soir, l'élection fut clôturée. Harry avait passé toute la journée aux côtés d'Arthur, à qui il avait offert une nouvelle robe de sorcier pour l'occasion.

- Alors, Arthur, tu stresses ?

- Oui, Harry, je ne te le cache pas. De toute ma vie, je n'aurais jamais pensé en arriver là, et si ce n'était pas toi qui me l'avais demandé, j'aurai sûrement refusé.

- Je le sais, Arthur, mais tu seras la personne parfaite pour ce poste, on a besoin d'hommes qui sachent quoi faire, pas d'une personne qui signe des papiers.

- Oui, naturellement, mais cela va sûrement bouleverser entièrement ma vie, et peut-être que je ne suis pas encore prêt.

- Allons, Arthur, je sais que vous saurez y faire face. Et je serai là pour vous aider.

- Merci, Harry.

- Mais de rien, Arthur. Pense à tes fils, à Poudlard, qui votent pour toi.

En effet, à Poudlard, pour éviter de faire sortir les élèves majeurs, une salle de vote avait été installée, ainsi que dans une centaine d'autres emplacements dans tout le Royaume-Uni, pour que tout le monde puisse voter. La fin des votes arriva, et après, le compte des votes par le Magenmagot commença. Une heure plus tard, Tiberius Odgen, qui avait pris la place du décédé Albus Dumbledore à la tête du Magenmagot, sortit avec un parchemin dans la main.

Il s'installa sur l'estrade, où Harry avait parlé au début de la journée, et les sorciers présents se turent. Tiberius commença alors son discours :

- Sorcières et Sorciers du Royaume-Uni. Ajourd'hui le dix octobre 1997, la communauté magique s'est réunie pour choisir son nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Avec un taux de participation, le plus élevé depuis le dernier millénaire, 97 des personnes en âge de voter l'ayant fait, ils ont choisi, avec un total de 85 des votes, leur nouveau Ministre …

Le suspense était pesant dans la salle.

- … Arthur Weasley ! Le compte a été vérifié par le Magenmagot, selon la loi magique.

La salle explosa dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Harry, qui était à côté d'Arthur, le vit presque pleurer de joie.

- Arthur, à toi maintenant, de faire un discours.

Arthur alla sur l'estrade après avoir signé le papier que Tiberius lui donna, et reçut la clé de son bureau. Il se tourna vers le journaliste en reprenant son calme, et dit :

- Merci à tous de me faire confiance. Comme promis, je mettrai toutes mes forces et celles du Ministère dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Je peux vous dire dès maintenant qu'un nouveau chef des Aurors sera désigné, le plus tôt possible, et que les rangs des Aurors seront renforcés, donc, si vous vous sentez prêts pour vous battre, les inscriptions seront bientôt ouvertes. Je m'engage devant toute la communauté magique à faire tout mon possible pour ramener la paix dans notre pays, et à ne jamais me laisser corrompre pour atteindre mon but.

Toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent. Arthur, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, répondit à quelques questions des journalistes et après, il se dirigea avec Harry dans son nouveau bureau. Une fois entré, il regarda l'énorme bureau qui était de la taille de sa maison, et luxueux au possible. Il y avait une énorme bibliothèque, un grand bureau avec plein de tiroirs et des fauteuils rouge et or en velours.

- Eh bien, j'ai vraiment peu de mots à dire, il est vraiment beau et grand.

- Oui, Arthur, il est magnifique, même trop, je pense. Mais c'est comme ça depuis tellement longtemps que personne ne voudra y toucher. En tout cas, on est ici pour les dernières directives, il faut trouver un nouveau chef des Aurors.

- Oui, je pensais à Kingsley Shackleblot, il est Auror depuis longtemps, et je le connais, je peux lui faire confiance.

- J'approuve ton choix, je n'aurai pas pu mieux choisir. Il faudrait peut-être l'appeler alors.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Arthur se dirigea vers la cheminée et en y jetant de la poudre de cheminette, il dit :

- Kingsley Shackleblot, Bureau des Aurors.

- Oui, Monsieur le Ministre ? demanda la tête de Kingsley qui venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée.

Arthur resta un peu perplexe, il n'était pas habitué à être appelé comme cela.

- Kingsley, peux-tu venir dans mon bureau s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, Monsieur le Ministre.

La tête de Kingsley disparut et cinq minutes plus tard, il frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit fortement Arthur.

- Monsieur le Ministre, Harry, dit Kingsley.

- Allons Kingsley, on se connaît depuis longtemps, appelle-moi Arthur.

- Très bien, Arthur, ça me faisait bizarre de devoir t'appeler Monsieur le Ministre Toutes mes félicitations pour ton poste. Mais que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- En fait, je voulais te dire que je t'ai choisi pour être le nouveau chef des Aurors, si cela t'intéresse, proposa Arthur.

Kingsley resta silencieux, il n'y croyait pas.

- Merci, Arthur. C'est un honneur pour moi que de prendre cette place, accepta Kingsley.

- Alors assieds-toi, il y a sûrement des choses à mettre en ordre, dit Arthur.

- Sûrement, Arthur.

- Alors, Harry, je te demande de m'aider à propos du manque d'Aurors.

- C'est simple, Arthur, tu peux déjà déléguer cela à Kingsley, comme ça, tu auras déjà moins de soucis, je suis sûr que tu peux lui faire confiance, répondit Harry.

- Sûrement, et on fait comment ? demanda Arthur.

- Pour cela, il faudra en informer le Magenmagot et signer quelques papiers. Après, Kingsley, je te conseille de mettre des annonces et de faire passer un test, je veux bien t'aider à le préparer et à choisir les candidats. Ce qui comptera le plus, ce sera leur volonté de se battre. Après, on esssaiera de faire le plus de publicité à Poudlard, je propose une démonstration, pour essayer de recruter le plus de jeunes, pour l'année prochaine, qui pourrait entrer à l'école des Aurors. Contacter des anciens élèves, pour voir s'ils sont toujours intéressés par le métier d'Auror. Mais je pense que tes rangs s'agrandiront énormément. Après, je te conseille de nommer des entraîneurs, si je peux te conseiller. Je dirai que Remus te sera d'une grande aide, Alastor Maugrey, et Mondingus Fletcher aussi. Cela affaiblira l'Ordre pendant un moment, mais bientôt chacun aura son équipe. Crée ensuite une équipe d'infiltration spéciale, avec des métamorphomages, guidée par Nymphadora Tonks, cela te fera une bonne équipe d'infiltration.

- Cela est très intéressant, je ferai de mon mieux. Pour le test, oui je serait content si tu venais m'aider, accepta Kingsley.

- Je sais que tu feras de ton mieux. Pour le test, c'est d'accord, approuva Harry. Sinon, certains membres que je cherche pour l'Ordre pourront aussi devenir Aurors, cela fera du monde, ce sera toujours utile. Et ça fera des excellents points de contact avec tous les Aurors. Souvenez-vous que l'Ordre restera une institution de coordination de tout, et surtout avec les autres populations.

Arthur et Kingsley approuvèrent.

- Bien, je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Arthur, ta famille t'attend pour te féliciter. Kingsley, plutôt on commence, plus tôt on termine le travail. Moi, je dois aller préparer mes cours, j'ai encore quelques élèves choqués suite au dernier cours que je leur ai fait. En fait, c'était la même mise en situation que pour le test d'Aurors.

- Ah, et elle est comment ? Demandèrent Arthur et Kingsley.

Harry leur expliqua le cours qu'il avait fait à sa classe de septième année, et, à la fin, il pu voit que les deux étaient bouche bée. Ce fut Kingsley qui parla en premier :

- Tu as fait ça à des enfants ? Je ne sais pas, pour être Aurors, ça me semble parfait, mais pour des enfants, ce n'est pas trop tôt ?

- J'espère que peu de parents le savent, Harry, car je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui seraient content d'apprendre cela.

- Je le sais, mais personne n'en parlera, ils ne pourront pas et vous non plus d'ailleurs. De plus, si je suis accusé d'entraîner des élèves à se préparer à la guerre, je n'aurai pas à me plaindre, cela signifiera que ça aura marché. Sinon, ce ne sont plus des élèves, mais des hommes. Dans huit mois, ils deviendront des Aurors, donc ils doivent être prêts, et ce cours était très bien surveillé. Ne t'en préoccupe pas, mais je pense que pour les Aurors, on mettra quelques pièges en plus, comme un ou deux géants et des harpies. Théoriquement, ils devraient pouvoir les battre.

- Oui, mais il faudra peut-être l'essayer avant avec les autres Aurors.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, cela pourrait être intéressant, mais en sachant que s'il le faut, on peut dépasser les barrières de l'illusion. Mais si l'on ne dit rien, on verra leurs réactions. Mais ici, je ne sais pas où on pourra le faire, je ne contrôle pas le Ministère comme Poudlard.

- Il y a une salle exprès, et Arthur peut la contrôler, il peut sûrement te laisser la contrôler, dit Kingsley.

- Oui, possible, alors on fera ça en semaine. Demain, je viendrai pour les Aurors, et la semaine prochaine, pour les nouvelles recrues.

- Parfait.

- Bon, alors au revoir, je vais vous laisser travailler, annonça Harry.

- Au revoir, Harry.

- Arthur, rentre chez toi, ta famille t'attend.

- Oui, merci Harry.

Tous les trois partirent, Harry pour Poudlard, Arthur pour le Terrier, et Kingsley pour son nouveau bureau.

* * *

Je m'excuse pour la longue attente injustifie (car j'avait le chapitre corriger depuis quelque temp).  
Mais mon temp libre ete tres restraint et j'avait pas eu le temp de le lire et le poster.

Voila chose faite.

La suitte dans un futur proche, mais on rentrera dans une recherche d'Horcreux ... avec pas mal d'evenement et decouvertes :)

Bonne lecture a tous et encore desole pour l'attente, qui n'est pas proche de s'ameliore car proche des examens (et ma reserve de chapitre se vide rapidement)

* * *

**RAR**

**t3n3breux** : La voila la suitte :)

**Geomik** : Contant que tu aie aime :). Pour le Monsier et le vous, simplment ils sont en cours et ils appellent leur prof ansi. Ce bien plus poli

** demon1** : TU porte bien ton pseudo. Je trouve que ce n'est pas facile personelment. En tout cas bonne lecture

**adenoide** : Content que tu aime ma fiction. Bonne lecture pour la suitte. (ce quoi ce autre site?)

**ptit-fleur-rose** : Perspicace ;) Effectivement ce bien Arthur. Sinon pour les corrections je t'avait contacte par mail, mais tu avait pas repondu ... Je verrait de t'en envoyer un autre

**Zradklay** : Merci . Pour les fautes tout est mis en place pour en avoir le moin possible, sinon l'erreur est humain :) Bonne lecture

* * *

Bonne lecture et merci pour les Reviews 


	22. Des nouveaux membres

**Chapitre 21 :** **Des nouveaux membres**

**

* * *

**

Harry était revenu à Poudlard. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Minerva et, une fois arrivé, il demanda à la voir. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps. Minerva le fit entrer et elle dit :

- Bonsoir Harry, j'ai entendu pour Arthur, et j'en suis contente.

- Oui, moi aussi. Mais je suis venu pour vous demander une faveur.

- Même si je ne pratique pas la légilimancie, je peux comprendre. Tu voudrais l'autorisation pour emmener Ronald et Ginny Weasley voir leur famille.

- Exactement, Minerva. Cela ne durera pas longtemps, simplement quelques heures.

- Parfait, Harry. Tu as l'autorisation. Revenez pour les cours de demain.

- Naturellement, Minerva. Et merci.

Harry sortit du bureau et alla vers la tour de Gryffondor. La grosse dame le laissa passer, et il put entrer. Il aperçut Ron et Ginny qui étaient sur le divan, bavardant joyeusement avec Hermione. Il se dirigea vers eux.

- Monsieur et Miss Weasley, je vous prie de me suivre.

Ginny et Ron levèrent la tête, quelque peu déconcertés. Après avoir échangé des regards interrogateurs avec Hermione, en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal, ils se levèrent et suivirent Harry qui sortait de la Salle Commune. Une fois dans son bureau, Harry leur dit :

- Je pense que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai appelés.

Ce fut Ron qui répondit :

- On a fait une bêtise ?

Harry répondit en souriant :

- Non, Ron. Je vous emmène voir votre famille. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas encore, votre père est devenu Ministre de la Magie.

- Merci, Harry.

Ginny avait sauté au cou de Harry, et Ron semblait particulièrement content.

- Bien, prenez mon bras, on va transplaner.

Ginny et Ron, un peu douteux, prirent le bras que leur tendait Harry. Une seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon du Terrier.

- Harry, merci d'avoir amené Ron et Ginny, il ne manquait plus qu'eux.

- De rien, Molly. Je vais y aller. Je reviendrai les rechercher plus tard dans la soirée.

- Mais non, Harry, reste. Tu fais partie de la famille.

- Mais je ne voudrai pas vous déranger.

- Mais voyons, Harry. Depuis quand tu nous déranges ? Ne discute pas, allez, viens. Arthur est déjà arrivé.

- Alors, merci Molly.

Harry suivit Ron, Ginny et Molly dans la salle à manger, et il put voir la famille Weasley au grand complet.

- Bonsoir à tous.

Ron et Ginny allèrent directement féliciter leur père, tandis que les autres répondaient :-

- Bonsoir Harry.

Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Fred et George, qui étaient désormais, eux aussi, professeurs à Poudlard. La soirée se passa dans une très bonne ambiance, la famille Weasley était particulièrement excitée par le nouveau rang d'Arthur. Le moment de partir pour Harry, Ron et Ginny, ainsi que pour Fred et George, finit par arriver.

- Bien Arthur. Encore toutes mes félicitations. On se verra sûrement bientôt. Mais là, nous devons partir. Fred et George, vous venez avec moi, cela ira beaucoup plus vite.

Les jumeaux acceptèrent et, après avoir salué le reste de la famille, ils s'attachèrent tous aux bras de Harry. Harry transplana dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il souhaita alors une bonne nuit à Ron et Ginny qui montèrent se coucher, et sortit ensuite de la Salle Commune, suivi des deux jumeaux. Fred demanda :

- Harry, comment tu fais pour transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

- Eh bien, c'est grâce à mes pouvoirs, mais aussi à mes ancêtres.

Fred et George n'en demandèrent pas davantage, en sachant de quoi il parlait. Les trois partirent ensuite chacun dans leurs appartements.

Le samedi, l'Ordre se réunit de nouveau. Cette fois, de nouvelles personnes étaient présentes. Tous étaient dans la salle des réunions, qui devenait de plus en plus petite. Il faudrait d'agrandir, pensa Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres, ravi devant le nombre de personnes présentes aux réunions de l'Ordre.

- Bien. Bonsoir à tous. Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui, nous avons plein de choses à faire. Premièrement, nous allons accueillir de nouveaux membres.

Harry se tourna et mit ainsi en évidence les sept personnes qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

- Je vous présente Elrond le Noir, chef des Elfes noirs, qui a décidé de se joindre à nous dans la bataille contre Voldemort, avec cent Elfes noirs.

Un homme grand et aux oreilles pointues se leva. Il avait plutôt l'air sympathique, et son nom titre de « Noir » semblait insensé au regard de sa peau uniformément blanche. Son visage rappelait celui d'un enfant.

- Bonsoir à tous.

Elrond se rassit. Il était à côté de Dame Dorea, qui ne semblait pas gênée par ce nouvel arrivant.

- Bien, j'espère que vous vous souvenez de ce qui avait été dit sur les Elfes noirs. Elrond le Noir a juré fidélité à Dame Dorea, même s'il fait à présent partie d'une communauté reconnue. Ils seront donc une classe de la société des elfes. Je vous présente aussi Heirus Tête de Feu.

Heirus se leva, déposa sa hache sur le sol, et dit :

- Bonsoir à tous.

Et il se rassit.

- Heirus Tête de Feu, chef des nains du Volcan, s'est aussi joint à nous, et il amène avec lui 80 nains du Volcan, ainsi que leur aide pour mettre au point des armures en mithril. Je vous présente maintenant les cinq autres personnes, qui renforceront nos rangs, surtout qu'à présent, certains auront d'autres préoccupations. Voici donc Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Fleur Weasley et Lee Jordan.

Les cinq jeunes adultes se levèrent et, après se rassirent aussitôt après avoir prononcé un « Bonsoir » collectif.

- Ces cinq personnes étaient des élèves dans les années passées. Nous avons essayé de recruter exclusivement des personnes de confiance, et eux cinq ont réussi nos tests. Alicia, Katie et Lee seront des Aurors, ils passeront les sélections la semaine prochaine, ansi il ne sera pas étrange de les voir au milieu des batailles. Angelina aidera Mme Pomfresh pour soigner les blessures, vu son travail à Sainte Mangouste. Fleur restera au Quartier général, pour aider Molly. Elles seront les maîtresses de maison. Et pour les aider, nous avons recruté quatre elfes de maison, qui sont tous beaucoup plus sympathiques que Kreattur. Voilà, je crois que vous connaissez déjà pas mal demande, et que vous trouverez rapidement votre place.

Harry fit une pause, alors que les nouveaux membres s'asseyaient avec les autres.

- Bien, je voudrais ensuite féliciter Arthur pour sa nomination au poste de Ministre de la Magie, ainsi que Kingsley, qui est devenu Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Cela nous sera d'une grande utilité, pour coordonner nos forces dans cette guerre. Kingsley va, avec mon aide, faire des sélections pour recruter de nouveaux Aurors. Katie, Alicia et Lee, vous passerez ces tests, et vous serez assignés à une équipe d'Aurors composée exclusivement de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cela facilitera vos opérations. Les Aurors seront divisés en plusieurs sous-groupes. Remus prendra la tête du groupe d'Aurors composé de membres de l'Ordre. D'autres d'entre vous prendront la tête des groupes d'entraînements, et après, on pourra mélanger les groupes, pour avoir plusieurs cellules complètes d'attaque et de défense. Tonks, je te demande d'apprendre aux nouveaux comment devenir Métamorphomage, les techniques d'espionnage. Je sais que tu es très occupée par les cours à l'école, mais tu trouveras sûrement le temps.

- Pas de problème, Harry.

- Parfait. Ah, j'oubliais. Afin de voir les aptitudes des Aurors qui seront sélectionnés, vous passerez tous un test, y compris les personnes déjà Aurors. Cela nous permettra de voir leur niveau. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que l'exercice est particulièrement réaliste, et il servira à étudier la préparation. On soumettra aussi l'Ordre à un entraînement de ce genre, mais il sera naturellement beaucoup plus dur. Donc, préparez-vous, soyez toujours sur vos gardes. Il aura lieu le jour d'une prochaine réunion.

Harry constata alors, avec une grande satisfaction à la clé, que les membres semblaient quelque peu surpris, mais qu'aucun ne semblait éprouver la moindre peur. A part peut-être un peu les nouveaux, mais rien de bien préoccupant.

- Minerva, as-tu parlé avec Susan ?

- Oui, Harry. Il semblerait bien qu'elle aie vu cette coupe. Mais elle n'est pas sûre du lieu où elle se trouve. Elle me le dira pendant la semaine.

- Parfait. D'autre part, les nouveaux venus, vous ne savez probablement pas de quoi nous parlons. En vérité, Voldemort a créé des Horcruxes.

Harry passa alors une bonne heure à raconter à tous, et surtout aux nouveaux, l'histoire de Voldemort, incluant les Horcruxes et leurs récentes découvertes.

- Bien. A présent, nous nous reverrons dans une semaine. Au revoir à tous.

Les membres partirent, et la maison fut à nouveau tranquille.

Harry passa la soirée dans son bureau avec Ginny, qui était de plus en plus énervée par le fait de ne pas pouvoir révéler sa relation avec Harry. Mais Harry parvint tout de même à la convaincre de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Le lundi soir, les Aurors passèrent leurs tests. La mise en scène fut une attaque du Ministère, que beaucoup avaient déjà vécu. Cependant, face aux géants, peu savaient ce qu'il convenait de faire. Au final, la moitié des Aurors avaient été tués, mais ils avaient pu repousser l'attaque. Cette fois-ci, les sorts n'avaient pas été limités, et les Sortilèges Impardonnables faisaient plus mal qu'aux élèves. Néanmoins, les Aurors ne semblaient pas choqués, autant par le fait que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion et par le fonctionnement de l'exercice que par le fait d'avoir, sans le voir, joué le rôle des assaillants aux yeux des autres.

Le test avait tout de même été très positif, et, mis à part trois Aurors, qui avaient des rapports avec Voldemort, qui s'étaient d'ailleurs fait identifiés par Harry, avant d'être emprisonnés, les autres se montrèrent irréprochables dans leur travail d'Auror.

Le mercredi eut lieu le test pour les aspirants au métier d'Auror. La simulation se déroulait sur le Chemin de Traverse, et quatre cent postulants étaient présents. Harry était particulièrement content de voir autant de monde voulant défendre leur pays. L'exercice fut répété dix fois, testant à chaque fois quarante personnes, avec deux équipes de vingt. Le soir arriva, et le test s'était très bien déroulé. Les résultats étaient certes inférieurs à ceux des Aurors, mais très satisfaisants tout de même. Trois cent purent intégrer les rangs des Aurors. Parmi les refusés, dix étaient des espions de Voldemort, ou des partisans. Les autres étaient incapable de se battre face à des Epouvantards, d'où leur refoulement. Parmi les acceptés, quarante étaient des Métamorphomages.

- Eh bien, Kingsley, tu as maintenant assez d'Aurors. Je te conseille vivement de les entraîner rapidement. Cela fera du bien à la population.

- Oui, Harry, je suis d'accord, mais cela ne sera pas évident. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de personnes.

- Sûrement, mais cela ne peut que être bénéfique. Cela signifie que la population est prête à se battre. Bien, on se voir samedi soir pour la réunion. Bon entraînement.

Harry partit en laissant Kingsley avec ses nouveaux élèves. Il était prévu qu'ils soient divisés en dix groupes pour s'entraîner, et, et en deux semaines, ils pourraient rejoindre les rangs des Aurors. La formation classique durait deux ans, mais la situation actuelle demandait d'accélérer la procédure, et le test n'avait mis en évidence que les meilleurs.

La semaine se déroula tranquillement. Voldemort attaquait encore des Moldus, mais les Aurors commençaient à être prêts. Petit à petit, des équipes étaient envoyées pour contrôler les lieux sensibles. Un accord avec le Premier Ministre Moldu avait été passé par Arthur, pour protéger des Moldus. Après une attaque, les Aurors étaient désormais informés au plus vite, et pouvaient ainsi intervenir dans les plus brefs délais. La banque était surveillée en permanence par dix Aurors. C'était peut-être trop aux yeux de certains, mais l'économie du pays en dépendait.

Les attaques de Voldemort étaient de moins en moins efficaces, puisque le Ministère avait été remodelé. Les espions et partisans de Voldemort avaient été renvoyés, arrêtés et emprisonnés. Percy assistait désormais son père, dans les démarches plus bureaucratiques, ou, autrement dit, celles que Arthur avait toujours détestées, et qui constituaient la passion de Percy. Charlie était revenu en Angleterre pour prendre la place de Directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques, occupée auparavant par Ludo Verpey, qui avait en fait été corrompu par des Mangemorts. Bill était devenu Ministre de l'économie, et son ancien poste chez Gringotts l'aidait énormément. Arthur avait fait travailler toute sa famille au Ministère, et, même s'il avait été critiqué pour son favoritisme au début, à présent, tous ne pouvaient qu'approuver ses choix, à la vue des résultats, obtenus en si peu de temps.

Le samedi soir, tout l'Ordre du Phénix était présent au Quartier Général. Harry avait décidé de faire passer la simulation, mais pour cela, il avait prévu quelque chose de nouveau, puisque certains avaient déjà fait celle réservée aux Aurors, et que d'autres l'avaient déjà vue. Après que tous les membres soient arrivés, Harry fit apparaître devant chacun une robe bleu foncée, avec un phénix blanc et rouge dessiné au niveau de la poitrine. Les robes étaient en mithril, travaillé par les elfes.

- Voici les robes de l'Ordre du Phénix. Comme promis, elles sont faites avec le mithril des nains, par les elfes. Cela vous protégera de la plupart des sorts. Leur poids et leur souplesse est idéale pour les combats. Maintenant, je vous demande de mettre votre robe. Elle est très légère. Cela vous permettra de la mettre sur d'autres vêtements, mais ses propriétés elfiques sont telles que vous pouvez également la mettre sans rien d'autre.

Les membres mirent tous leur robe. Une capuche était présente, pour pouvoir se couvrir la tête et ainsi éviter d'être reconnu.

- Bien, je vous demande de toujours avoir cette robe avec vous. Grâce au bracelet de l'Ordre qui vous sera donné, vous pourrez faire apparaître et disparaître cette robe. Le bracelet ne sera visible que par les membres de l'Ordre. Vous saurez donc si celui avec qui vous parlez fait, ou non, partie de l'Ordre.

Harry donna un coup de baguette, et un bracelet rouge se positionna sur le bras gauche de chaque membre.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de procéder à la simulation de bataille.

Harry put voir que certains semblaient un peu préoccupés. Ils s'attendaient à un niveau supérieur, pour cet exercice, à celui qu'avaient subi les Aurors.

- Il sera différent de celui des Aurors. Naturellement, il s'agira toujours d'une illusion, mais vous sentirez la douleur, et les blessures seront réelles. Pour cela, je demande donc à Molly, Angelina, Pompom et Fleur de se préparer à soigner les blessés. Naturellement, aucun sortilège mortel ne sera lancé. Les Sortilèges Impardonnables que vous recevrez n'auront pas d'effets irréversibles, contrairement à la réalité, mais la douleur sera tout de même présente. Vous devez apprendre à la supporter, et à pouvoir réagir.

Harry vu les membres qui semblaient pris de panique.

- Les armées d'elfes, de nains, de centaures, de phénix, de dragons et de griffons seront là aussi. Mais ce seront des illusions. Chacun accomplira sa tâche, comme en réalité. L'attaque se déroulera à Poudlard. Cette fois, vous serez tous du même côté. Les Mangemorts et les autres ne seront que des illusions.

Harry vit alors que certains se demandaient comment une telle situation était possible.

- Tout se passera comme dans la réalité, vous ne sentirez aucune différence. Seulement, les blessés graves, ou ceux qui seront tués, quitteront la scène d'entraînement. Je ne me battrai pas à vos côtés, cela n'aurait aucun sens. Remus, tu prendras donc la tête des opérations, vu qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu es officiellement à la tête de l'Ordre. Cela te servira d'entraînement, pour quand je ne serai plus là.

Harry put en voir certains paniquer, à l'idée de voir Harry mourir. Cela leur semblait être une catastrophe.

- Soyez rassurés, cela ne concerne pas uniquement le cas où je mourrai. Mais si je me bats contre Voldemort, je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de l'Ordre, et de plus, Dame Dorea, Markus, Heirus, Elrond et Bane auront leurs hommes à coordonner. Bien, des questions ?

Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun n'avait d'interrogations, il reprit :

- Eh bien, nous pouvons y aller. Passez cette porte, tout commencera.

L'entraînement dura quatre heures. La bataille fut énorme. Beaucoup avaient été légèrement blessés, et presque tous avait subi le sortilège Doloris, mais certains avaient pu réagir alors qu'ils étaient soumis au maléfice. Pour rendre la situation plus réelle, à un certain moment, les élèves plus âgés étaient sortis du château, et Remus avait commencé à crier pour qu'ils rentrent. Après que trois élèves aient été tués, les professeurs parvinrent à faire rentrer tous les élèves, et à fermer la porte. Les Mangemorts avaient été battus, mais la bataille avait fait plein de morts du côté de l'Ordre, sans compter leurs alliés. A la fin, les blessés graves étaient peu nombreux, tout juste quelques coupures, grâce à l'excellente protection offerte par le mithril. Après quelques soins administrés, tous étaient de nouveau dans la salle de réunion, bouleversés, tâchés de sang, et très fatigués.

- Bien, je suis content du résultat. Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est tard, si vous ne vous sentez pas aptes à rentrer chez vous, vous pouvez dormir ici, et vous faire soigner. On se verra la semaine prochaine pour parler de cela. A moins qu'il n'y aie des questions ?

Ce fut Severus qui demanda :

- Harry, était-il nécessaire de mettre ce niveau de réalisme, dans cette simulation ? Nous nous demandons toujours comme cela est possible. Je veux dire, c'était très dangereux, nous avons eu des blessés, alors qu'il s'agit d'un entraînement.

- Absolument, Severus, c'était dangereux. Mais c'était le but, vous saviez qu'il s'agissait d'une simulation, chose qui n'était pas le cas de mes élèves. Donc, si je n'y avais pas mis un peu de réalisme, cela aurait été parfaitement inutile. Il faut s'entraîner, et cela vous a fait du bien. Vous ne le voyez peut-être pas pour l'instant, mais, la semaine prochaine, vous vous en serez rendu compte. Et à la prochaine bataille, vos réflexes seront meilleurs. Vous aurez une idée de ce dont il s'agit.

Pour ceux qui se demandent comment j'ai procédé, je répondrai que c'est particulièrement complexe. La magie elfique permet de manipuler l'esprit, mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Les pouvoirs de Merlin m'ont également aidé, mais il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver tout cela. Cela consomme énormément d'énergie, puisque toute illusion que vous voyiez était un sortilège que je lançais.

Les membres étaient perplexes en se rendant compte que Harry avait tenu pendant quatre heures une simulation si parfaite, comportant tant d'éléments. Même Dame Dorea était stupéfaite par les pouvoirs de Harry.

- Bien, à présent, allons nous reposer. Nous en avons tous besoin. Bonne nuit à tous, et bonne semaine.

Les membres partirent, mais quelques uns restèrent au Quartier Général pour dormir. Parmi eux, Harry, qui était trop fatigué pour renter.

La semaine fut intense. Bill avait passé des accords avec Gringrotts, pour aider les familles attaquées par Voldemort à reconstruire leurs maisons, et à payer les frais médicaux. Charlie avait prévu un match de Quidditch pour récolter des fonds, afin d'aider les familles victimes des attaques. Les journalistes, qui avaient critiqué Arthur pour avoir placé ses fils à des postes si importants, étaient désormais en accord avec lui, et soutenaient ces excellents choix. Les Aurors continuaient à s'entraîner, et ils s'amélioraient énormément. Ils seraient bientôt prêts à se lancer à la poursuite des Mangemorts.

Voldemort, de son côté, continuait les attaques contre les Moldus et certaines familles de sorciers plus isolées que d'autres, et donc, moins surveillées. Mais l'intervention des Aurors était de plus en plus rapide, et les Mangemorts disposaient de moins en moins de temps pour s'attaquer aux innocents.

* * *

Voici la suitte ... on pourra dire que elle s'est fait attendre ...

Mais la je suis vraiment en exam, (dans 13 jour le 1er)  
Je vous poste ce chapitre qui m'a ete remis il y a une bonne semaine, et que j'ai pu relire que aujord'hui.

Je pense que, meme si j'aurait d'autre chapitre, la chance de les poster avant le 21 du mois prochain est tres peut eleve.

Par contre j'ai une tout nouvelle idee pour la suitte, ansi tout ce que vous croyez avoir compris et ben ca pourrait etre faux ...

Attendez et voyez...

Voila bonne vacance ou bon exams, selons votre situation a tous

* * *

Je remerci ceux qui suivent encore l'histoire, a voir les Reviews, on dirait presque plus personne :(

Voila bha en tout cas pour les peux qui la lisent, sachez que je la terminerait, meme si ca prendra du temp, plus que prevu.


	23. La maison des Bones

**Chapitre 22 : La maison des Bones**

**

* * *

**

Le samedi arriva, et la réunion de l'Ordre avait lieu au Quartier Général. Une fois tous les membres assis, Harry prit la parole :

- Bien, nous allons commencer par les impressions sur l'entraînement de la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Voudriez-vous modifier quelque chose ?

Le silence envahit la pièce et ce fut Remus qui commença :

- J'ai trouvé cela très réaliste, voir même trop. Sinon, nous n'avions pas pensé aux élèves, au moins moi-même. Cela nous a pris du temps pour les faire retourner à l'intérieur. Et trois sont morts. Je pense que nous aurions du bloquer la porte plus tôt.

Arabella rajouta :

- Oui, effectivement, Remus a raison. Nous ne nous attendions pas à cela. Même si nous savions que les élèves ne mettraient pas beaucoup de temps à sortir, nous n'y avons pas véritablement fait attention.

- De plus, la majeure partie des professeurs n'était pas disponible, nous étions tous partis pour nous battre. Moi et George, Tonks, Minerva, Harry, Hagrid qui était là pour coordonner les animaux, Severus, Flitwick. Les autres professeurs ne semblaient pas se faire respecter. Il faudrait sûrement leur en parler.

- Moi, je pense que les préfets-en-chef devraient aussi aider, pour éviter que les élèves ne sortent. Or, cette fois-ci, ils étaient à la tête des élèves sortis. Il faudra leur en parler.

- Tout à fait, Mondingus, je suis d'accord. Par contre, je pense qu'il faudrait placer une ou deux personnes à la porte du château. Si jamais des Mangemorts parvenaient à rentrer, nous ne le saurions que trop tard.

Kingsley savait très bien faire son travail. Il avait vu la faille principale, pensa Harry.

- Sinon, je trouve que tout s'est très bien passé, les pertes n'étaient pas exagérées, par rapport aux Mangemorts. Mais nous avons probablement baissé la garde trop tôt, certains d'entre nous n'étaient pas suffisamment vigilants.

- Oui, Alastor, tu as raison. Mais sinon, je suis satisfait. Je vais donc mettre le doigt sur les erreurs, puisque c'est sur ce plan-là qu'il faut s'améliorer. Déjà, je précise que je n'ai pas pu faire intervenir les Aurors, faute de connaissances, donc Kingsley, sache que tu devras tout de même prendre ta place pour les diriger. Sinon, pour les élèves, vous avez raison. Vous n'avez pas prévu leur intervention, et cela a coûté la vie à trois d'entre eux. Néanmoins, vous vous êtes vite rattrapés. Les professeurs restés à l'intérieur du château n'ont pas su tenir les élèves, et les préfets, au lieu de retenir leurs camarades, étaient à leur tête. Ceci était certes une illusion, mais la réaction qu'ils auraient en situation réelle serait celle-ci. Sinon, Kingsley a trouvé la faille principale. Au début, un ou deux Mangemorts auraient pu rentrer dans le château, et personne ne les aurait vus. Vous étiez trop concentrés et regardiez devant vous, sans se souvenir que c'était l'ensemble de Poudlard qui était attaqué. Effectivement, mettre une ou deux personnes aurait été une grande aide … En fait, deux Mangemorts sont rentrés à l'intérieur du château, mais les dégâts ont été minimes, seulement quinze morts parmi les élèves et un professeur. C'est pour cela que les élèves sont sortis après.

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient bouche bée. Des Mangemorts avaient réussi à rentrer dans Poudlard, et ils ne s'en étaient même pas aperçus.

- Bien, sinon, Hagrid, tu as bien géré les animaux. Mais un conseil, les phénix devraient défendre plutôt que d'attaquer, ils peuvent faire face aux sortilèges mortels, et essayer de soigner les blessés. Les dragons pourraient attaquer les géants, et les griffons devraient s'occuper des harpies. Tu as bien mené les dragons.

Sinon, Elrond, Heirus, votre bataille contre les Détraqueurs a été parfaite, bien que peut-être un peu lente. Il faudrait faire en sorte qu'ils puissent moins s'approcher, certains ayant cédé à cause de leur proximité.

Dame Dorea, l'idée de mettre quelques elfes pour aider les griffons était très bonne, je n'en aurai pas eu de meilleure, mais vous auriez du les rappeler vers la fin, lorsque les griffons parvenaient à faire face seuls, et que les vampires et les loups-garous devenaient vraiment très nombreux.

Markus, les pièges à géants étaient une bonne idée. Ils sont certes venus un peu tard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Remus, tu as très bien su diriger les membres de l'Ordre, en particulier quand tu as vu les élèves. Tu as tout de même commis quelques erreurs, en voulant séparer tes hommes sur quatre fronts, alors que c'était totalement inutile. Tu aurais plutôt du mettre un premier front à l'avant, et un autre, secondaire, derrière. Le premier aurait sûrement protégé le château, et vous auriez eu les Mangemorts entre les deux. Les deuxièmes auraient pu soigner les premiers blessés et empêcher les étudiants de sortir.

Bane, votre bataille contre les harpies était excellente, et votre aide contre les géants par la suite a été très précieuse. Les Dragons auront sûrement besoin d'aide, les géants étant vraiment très nombreux. Pour cela, je pense appeler un dernier allié, qui pourrait se charger des harpies avec l'aide des griffons, afin de libérer le reste de nos troupes. Je voulais parler des Aigles Royales. Il sera difficile de les trouver, mais j'essaierai tout de même d'en avoir une trentaine pour l'Ordre.

Harry fit une pause, et vit que les membres avaient tout écouté, et semblaient d'accord avec lui.

- Bien, passons au reste. Severus, quelles informations nous apportes-tu au sujet de Voldemort ?

- Et bien, il veut attaquer Pré-Au-Lard, pour mettre la pression sur Poudlard. Sa cible reste Poudlard, mais il sait que pour le moment, il ne peut pas attaquer le château. Il sait que tu as des alliés. Il veut donc voir qui ils sont, et combien sont-ils. De plus, il veut tester sa propre armée, et Pré-Au-Lard serait le meilleur endroit à ses yeux. Mais il se peut qu'il décide d'attaquer le Chemin de Traverse, et de bluffer tout le monde. Il l'a déjà fait il y a un an, quand il avait peur d'avoir des espions.

- Très bien, mais penses-tu que nous aurons le temps de terminer la formation des Aurors ?

- Oui, sûrement. L'attaque n'est pas prévue avant Halloween.

Halloween, pensa Harry, il y aura le bal, et il ne savait pas comment faire avec Ginny. Je finirais pas trouver un moyen, pensa-t-il.

- Bien, merci Severus. Minerva, est-ce que Miss Bones a trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui, Harry, elle a dit qu'une coupe très précieuse était gardée par sa tante, dans la maison. Elle est gardée dans une pièce secrète, mais elle ne sait pas comment y accéder. Elle nous donne aussi l'autorisation d'aller la chercher, mais elle demande de ne pas détruire tous ses souvenirs pour y parvenir.

- Très bien. Nous irons donc la chercher ce soir. Alastor, tu peux venir avec moi ?

- Oui, pas de problème.

- Bien. Mais il faudrait encore quelques volontaires. La mission ne devrait pas être difficile, mais il y aura certainement des pièges et divers éléments pour cacher la présence de la coupe. C'est pourquoi les personnes ayant un bon sens de l'observation seront les bienvenus. Qui serait prêt à y aller ?

Mondingus, Arabella, Katie, Fred, George et Kingsley se proposèrent.

- Très bien, mais Fred et George, je préférerais que vous restiez ici avec Severus pour chercher une potion capable de détruire un Horcruxe. Je pense qu'elle s'appelle la Potion de Libération, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr. La bibliothèque de la famille Black devrait contenir ce qu'il faut, sinon, la Salle sur Demande à Poudlard devrait pouvoir vous aider. Alicia, Remus, pourriez-vous venir à leur place ?

Les deux concernés acceptèrent, et Fred, George et Severus partirent à Poudlard pour faire des recherches sur cette potion.

- Bien, les autres, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Nous vous ferons savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir à la prochaine réunion.

Les membres de l'Ordre partirent, seuls restèrent les sept personnes qui devaient accompagner Harry chez les Bones.

- Bien, je veux que vous fassiez très attention, la salle sera sûrement protégée avec de nombreux pièges. Amélia savait que ce qu'elle cachait était important, et elle a été tuée pour cela. Si vous voyez la coupe, ne la touchez surtout pas, on ne sait pas exactement ce par quoi elle est protégée. Bien, à présent, nous pouvons y aller. Nous allons transplaner devant la maison, et aviserons en conséquence.

Les huit se retrouvèrent peu après de la porte d'entrée du manoir des Bones.

- Bien, je vais ouvrir la porte, et nous entrerons.

Harry s'approcha de la porte, et sans hésiter, il leva sa baguette et lança :

- Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Harry entra, suivi des autres.

- Bien, nous allons nous diviser et chercher. Dès que vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant, étudiez le bien, et si cela vous intrigue, appelez-moi, ok ?

- OK.

- Bien, au travail.

Harry alluma la lumière et ils purent enfin découvrir la maison. Le salon était grand et bien décoré. Harry se demanda comment Susan pouvait vivre ici toute seule. Mais elle avait sûrement un autre endroit où aller. Harry se dirigea vers le mur, et put voir que des portraits y étaient accrochés. L'un d'entre eux lui demanda :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Harry Potter. Nous sommes venus ici avec l'autorisation de Susan Bones, pour chercher quelque chose que Amélia Bones a caché au péril de sa vie.

- Je vois. Je vais essayer de retrouver Amélia, cela pourra peut-être vous aider.

- Oui, je vous remercie infiniment.

La personne sortit du portrait, et Harry continua ses recherches. Il vérifia tout le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger, et toutes les pièces du premier étage. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il était là, sans avoir rien trouvé. Même Alastor ne voyait rien, et à part deux fausses alarmes, même les autres étaient démoralisés. Mais ce fut à ce moment-là que la personne, avec qui Harry avait parlé peu après être arrivé, revint dans son tableau, suivi par une femme.

- Bonsoir Amélia.

- Bonsoir Harry Potter. On m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de mon aide ?

- Effectivement, je suis à la recherche de la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle. Pourrais-tu me dire où la trouver ?

- Pourquoi la recherches-tu ? Et qui t'a dit que je l'avais en ma possession ?

- Eh bien, nous avons trouvé que tu possédais cette coupe et Susan a confirmé cela. Mais elle ne savait pas où elle était cachée. Sinon, le pourquoi, tu devrais le savoir. Voldemort t'a tuée pour cela.

Amélia pâlit en entendant ce nom.

- Eh bien cette coupe est en sécurité et personne ne pourra la rejoindre, n'aie pas peur.

- Mais il faut que nous la détruisions, Amélia, sinon Voldemort demeurera immortel. Tu as encore peur de ce nom ?

- Oui, cela me fait toujours peur, j'ai vu de quoi il est capable. En tout cas, la coupe est cachée aux sous-sols. Il y a une pièce circulaire. Tu devras te positionner en son centre, en regardant le Nord. Ensuite, tu lèveras tes mains devant toi, en prononçant la formule Apparisci. Tu verras alors une sphère en verre contenant la coupe, mais je ne te conseille pas de la briser. On ne peut pas la tenir entre nos mains, elle brûle particulièrement.

- Merci Amélia, je saurai me débrouiller après.

Harry descendit dans le sous-sol, suivi des autres, et après avoir trouvé la pièce, il se mit en son centre et, à l'aide du sortilège Pointe Au Nord, il se tourna dans la bonne direction. Il leva les bras et dit :

- Apparisci.

Une sphère de verre contenant la coupe apparut alors dans les mains de Harry.

- Bien, nous pouvons rentrer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous au Quartier Général. Fred, George et Severus les attendaient.

- Alors, vous l'avez trouvée ?

- Oui, Amélia a bien voulu coopérer.

- Très bien, Harry, nous avons trouvé la potion. Mais elle est extrêmement dangereuse. Elle explosera, et l'objet doit être conservé à l'intérieur de la potion. Il ne faut pas la prendre entrer ses mains, car elle est hautement corrosive.

- Très bien, Severus, je pense savoir comme me débrouiller avec cela. Nous allons maintenant essayer.

Ils allèrent dans le laboratoire du Manoir, et une fois là, ils virent le chaudron en ébullition au milieu de la pièce.

- Bien, protégez-vous derrière un bouclier, et ne bougez surtout pas.

Harry put voir que certains avaient peur. L'ordre ne pas bouger n'était jamais très rassurant. Harry se rapprocha du chaudron avec la sphère de verre. Il la déposa sur la table, et s'éloigna.

- Destructum Vitreo.

La vitre éclata et la coupe se retrouva sur la table, entourée d'une lumière noire. Les dix personnes désormais couvertes par le bouclier avaient peur, la couleur de l'objet n'étant pas vraiment rassurante. Harry, comme si de rien était, prit la coupe dans sa main, et on put alors sentir une odeur de viande brûlée dans la pièce. Il la jeta dans le chaudron, sortit instantanément sa baguette, et lança un bouclier autour du chaudron, pour éviter que la coupe ne puisse sortir de la potion. Il mit ensuite un autre bouclier autour du chaudron, pour parer toute explosion.

Une heure se passa comme cela. La potion, qui était initialement rouge comme le sang, avait rapidement commencé à fumer de plus en plus. Sa couleur s'était progressivement modifiée, pour devenir noire. Elle était ensuite devenue dorée, puis blanche, avant de redevenir noire. Harry put voir la coupe qui tentait de sortir, mais le bouclier la retenait. La force exercée était énorme, et Harry n'arrivait pas à la tenir. Il se concentra au maximum, et lança un second bouclier. Il pouvait sentir ses mains brûler, comme s'il avait encore la coupe dans ses mains. L'odeur de viande brûlée était devenue insupportable, et Harry continuait de souffrir en silence.

Remus vit du sang couler des mains de Harry et sa robe se tacher de rouge. Comme les autres, il prit peur. Remus essaya de courir vers Harry, mais il se retrouva bloqué. Bloqué par un bouclier, que Harry avait mis en place pour éviter que les autres ne tentent de l'aider.

- HARRY, LAISSE LA COUPE, C'EST TROP DANGEREUX.

Remus avait crié, mais Harry ne bougea pas, il continuait de sentir ses mains le brûler. Pourquoi cela ne marche pas, quel maléfice entoure cette coupe, se demanda-t-il. Il se rappela de Dumbledore, qui avait bu la potion. Harry remplit alors la coupe et la souleva, après avoir enlevé les boucliers, et la porta à sa bouche. Remus, qui voyait Harry rapprocher la coupe de ses lèvres, resta pétrifié, de même que la majeure partie des personnes présentes, sauf Severus qui cria :

- HARRY, NON !

Mais c'était trop tard. Harry avait déjà bu le contenu de la coupe. Et à présent, on pouvait voir de la fumée sortir de sa bouche. Harry sentit son visage, sa gorge et son estomac brûler. Il laissa tomber la coupe, qui finit dans le chaudron, et tout explosa, en projetant Harry contre le mur. La coupe était sur la table, mais elle ressemblait à présent à une coupe comme une autre. Harry était à terre, inconscient. Remus et les autres coururent vers lui, le bouclier ayant disparu. Ils purent voir ses mains brûlées, et la brûlure magique se prolongeait jusqu'à son bras. Le visage était brûlé et recouvert de sang. On pouvait voir que l'intérieur de la bouche était également brûlé. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et sa robe était désormais totalement rouge.

Alicia et Katie furent bouleversées par la vue de Harry et elles s'évanouirent. Remus leva les yeux et put voir le visage de Harry. Il était évanoui dans une expression de douleur. Remus était horrifié par le visage de Harry, en voyant à quel point il avait été attaqué par la magie. Fred et George aidèrent Alicia et Katie à sortir de la pièce. Alastor, Arabella et Kingsley était bouche bée, mais eux aussi regardaient Harry avec horreur, la personne censée se battre contre le plus grand des mages noirs, à terre, brûlée par une potion. Remus fixait toujours Harry. Severus ne pouvait pas croire ce que Harry avait fait. Albus avait lui aussi détruit un Horcruxe, mais il s'était fait aider, et cela n'avait pas été aussi grave. Il se leva et prit l'initiative :

- Alastor, va appeler Pompom.

Alastor ne répondit pas, et partit immédiatement.

- Arabella, Kingsley, il faut que vous preniez le plus de potions possibles, je ne sais pas de quoi Pompom aura besoin. Remus, porte Harry sur le sofa dans le salon, ça facilitera la tâche.

Remus prit Harry dans ses bras, délicatement, ayant peur que son corps ne puisse être encore plus abîmé, et il le porta dans le salon. Les trois autres prirent le plus de potions possibles et les amenèrent dans la même pièce.

- Mondingus, il faudrait aussi appeler Angelina et Molly, elles pourront nous aider.

- Bien, je vais les chercher.

Une fois dans le salon, Alicia et Katie s'étaient remises de leur évanouissement, et regardaient désormais Harry avec horreur. Comment avait-il pu ne pas crier sous une telle douleur ? Comment avait-il pu la supporter ?

Les deux filles avaient toujours le visage pâle, comme si elles venaient de voir un mort. Mais c'était pire, car les morts ne leur faisaient pas si peur.

- Fred, George, il faudrait appeler Dame Dorea, vous pouvez aller voir à Poudlard pour la joindre. Elle pourrait nous aider. Et prenez le plus de potions de soins possibles.

- Très bien, Remus, on y va.

Une demie heure plus tard, tous étaient de retour. Pompom examinait Harry, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

- C'est le même type de brûlure qu'Albus, mais en plus grave. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis désolée. Dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais vue de blessure aussi grave, ou, tout du moins, pas sur une personne vivante. Il doit vraiment souffrir énormément.

Angelina regardait aussi Harry, mais son cours de soins intensifs ne parlait pas de ce type de brûlure magique.

- On pourrait essayer de la crème d'herbe du désert, cela pourrait aider.

- Oui, essayons toujours, mais je n'en ai pas.

- Moi, j'en ai.

C'était Severus qui avait répondu.

- Depuis quelques temps, je l'utilise pour la douleur due à la marque des Ténèbres, cela devient insupportable.

- Merci, Severus. Cette herbe est très rare. Où la trouves-tu, pour l'utiliser si souvent ?

- C'est Harry qui m'en a procuré une bonne quantité.

Pompom regarda Severus silencieusement, puis se retourna pour aider Angelina à mettre la crème sur les bras et le visage de Harry. Molly était encore dans la cuisine à préparer quelque chose à manger, pour oublier l'horreur qu'elle venait de voir. Le corps brûlé de Harry, qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils, avait été de trop pour elle. Arthur était là, en train de regarder Harry, avec Remus, sans savoir quoi faire. Katie, Alicia, Alastor, Mondingus et Arabella étaient assis, tous attendaient les jumeaux pour savoir si Dame Dorea pouvait les aider. Les jumeaux arrivèrent enfin, et Dame Dorea, suivie de Elrond le Noir, et deux autres elfes, étaient là.

- Dame Dorea, désolée de vous déranger, mais nous ne savions pas quoi faire.

- Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler. Nous allons essayer de soigner Harry. Nahal, Thara, occupez-vous des brûlures.

Les deux elfes se déplacèrent et prirent la place de Pompom et Angelina. Ils commencèrent à lancer des sortilèges, et à appliquer des crèmes sur les bras, les mains et le visage de Harry.

- Elrond, à toi maintenant.

Elrond se plaça devant Harry, et les deux elfes partis, il mit sa main sur le visage défiguré de Harry, et commença.

- Hasha … Nahara … Itifus … Crithas … Halas … Ighutus … Potrhathis … Humues … Nathuras … Mhahaahhh …

Elrond continua de répéter des mots incompréhensibles bien que doux pendant une demie heure. Son aura était désormais visible. Elle était noire, et un fil noir de lumière allait de Elrond vers Harry. Au bout de cette demi-heure, l'aura blanche de Harry était apparue. L'aura de Harry devenait de plus en plus grande, et les blessures de Harry sur les bras et sur le visage commençaient à se soigner. Remus n'avait jamais vu les auras des personnes, mais il pouvait voir à quel point celle de Harry était impressionnante, d'un blanc pur, comme ses robes, et d'une telle intensité que la lumière qu'elle dégageait aveuglait. Même Dame Dorea était impressionnée à la vue de l'aura de Harry. Le visage de Harry était redevenu normal, il avait ouvert les yeux et la bouche, mais il ne parla pas et commença à hurler de douleur. Les deux elfes bloquèrent Harry, tandis Remus et les autres restaient immobiles en contemplant l'atroce spectacle. Les blessures de Harry se soignèrent, ses brûlures disparurent, et il arrêta de hurler, mais l'expression de son visage montrait encore à quel point il souffrait.  
Il essaie de ne pas hurler, mais il souffre, pauvre Harry, pensa Remus.

Ses blessures étaient désormais soignées, et ses brûlures n'étaient plus, mais Elrond était toujours là. Il resta comme cela encore une heure. Puis Elrond se détacha de Harry, et il s'évanouit. Il en fut de même pour Harry quelques instants plus tard.

- Très bien, il est guéri. Il doit simplement se reposer, tout comme Elrond. Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'il doit utiliser toute son énergie pour soigner, Harry était vraiment mal en point. En tout cas, pour ce soir, nous allons rester dormir ici. Nous avons tous besoin de sommeil.

Les autres acceptèrent, et Remus prit Harry pour le porter jusque dans sa chambre. Tous restèrent dormir au Quartier Général ce soir-là, et Remus resta aux côtés de Harry.

* * *

Le voila :) le nouveau chapitre.  
Je m'excuse du retard, mais entre mes exams, et ceux des correcteurs l'attente a ete longue. 

J'ai eu le chapitre il y a 10 jours, mais je n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le relire :)

Mais le voici enfin, et je vait me remetre a ecrire quelquechapitre, meme si l'histoire est deja la dans ma tete, suffit de la metre sur papier, enfin ' sur papier numerique.

A bientot pour un prochain chapitre, du moin j'espere '

* * *

**RAR**

ptit-fleur-rose : Lol, tu doit surment avoir qq idee pour la suitte je suis sur ' mais je ne pense pas que tu trouvera ce que je pense faire :) Sinon bonne lecture :)

zaika : Heureux que tu aime :)

adenoide : Eh bien, il me semble que il aie deja utiliser des sort assez complexe, mais je ne te cacherait pas que d'autre sont dans ma liste. Sinon comme tu decouvrira dans un chapitre qui viendra, ce n'est pas le sort qui doit etre particulier, ou fort ou comme tu veut, mais ce comment tu l'utilise qui fait devenir le sort puissant. Ansi on peut gagner un duel avec un simple Levita Corpus, tout comme avec un Avada Kedavra :)

esma : Merci d'avoir pris le temp de laisser une reviews, effectivement ca fait du bien :) Sinon les exam ca s'est bien passe :)

Deb : Et bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire... j'aurait jamais penser que cette fiction saurait traduit et pourrait interesse un public si particulier. Mais ca fait du plaisir. J'espere que tu puisse continuer a leur traduir ma fiction :) Et heureux que ils l'aiment

Hermi59184 : Eheh, tout les jours, wow, pour t'eviter cette peine, si tu t'inscrit a fancfiction, tu peut demander que on t'envoie un mail, automatiquement, au moment du post d'un nouveau chapitre. Ca aide :)

Lobz : Merci

ifiger : Merci :)

demon1 : Merci

t3n3breux : Merci

Lunita Jedusort P-M : Tout depend de la conception de vitte ... mais la voici

Touone : Bha il est dans mes projet de continuer :)

* * *

Merci a tous ce qui ne laissent pas de Reviews mais lisent la fiction. 


	24. La Coupe de Poufsouffle

**Chapitre 23 : La Coupe de Poufsouffle**

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain matin, Elrond se réveilla vers midi, et fut vite interrogé par les membres de l'Ordre.

- Pourquoi Harry dort-il toujours ? Demanda Molly très inquiète.

- Madame, j'ai utilisé toute mon énergie pour que Harry puisse utiliser la sienne pour se soigner, mais tout comme moi, il a vidé toute son énergie. Or mes réserves sont plus petites, il a donc été plus rapide pour moi de récupérer. Harry aura besoin de plus de temps, mais il va très bien.

- C'était quoi, comme magie ? Demanda Alastor.

- Monsieur, c'était de la magie noire, ou tout du moins, selon votre appellation.

Les membres restèrent choqué suite à cette déclaration. Comment la magie noire pouvait-elle soigner quelqu'un ? Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de le demander, Dame Dorea prit la parole :

- Bien, pourrais-je savoir ce que Harry a fait pour se retrouver dans cet état ?

Les membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent, et pendant que Katie, Alicia et Molly devenaient blanches en se souvenant de l'image de Harry totalement brûlé, Remus répondit :

- Il était en train de détruire un Horcruxe, il le gardait dans une potion étrange, qui lui brûlait les mains. A un certain moment, il a bu le contenu de la coupe, et il s'est brûlé le visage et le reste du corps. Il s'est évanoui, et on vous a ensuite appelés.

- Vous avez parlé d'une coupe, mais de quelle coupe s'agit-il ?

Remus était perplexe, en voyant Dame Dorea s'intéresser à la coupe en cet instant.

- Eh bien, c'était la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle.

Dame Dorea ouvrit de grands yeux, et de même pour sa bouche. Remus ne comprenait pas sa réaction, ce fut Elrond qui répondit :

- La Coupe de Poufsouffle est légendaire, elle a été forgée avec des pouvoirs énormes. Boire de l'eau de la coupe peut soigner toute blessure. Pourrions-nous voir cette coupe ?

Remus réfléchit aux derniers mots, soigner toute blessure, mais il avait bien vu Harry se blesser avec. Ceci était probablement du au fait qu'il y avait un Horcruxe dans la coupe. Mais comment savoir s'il avait été détruit ou non ?

- Oui, venez, mais nous ne savons pas s'il a été détruit ou pas. Nous n'avons pas eu le courage de toucher la coupe.

Dame Dorea et Elrond, ainsi que les autres membres de l'Ordre, suivirent Remus dans le laboratoire où Harry s'était infligé cette terrible épreuve le soir précédent.

- Voici la coupe, mais je ne saurais vous dire si elle est si intéressante que cela, elle a blessé Harry.

Dame Dorea réfléchit un instant et répondit :

- C'est normal. Déjà, l'Horcruxe dans la coupe aura altéré ses propriétés, et de plus, seul l'héritier de Poufsouffle peut l'utiliser pour se soigner. Elrond, dis-moi, est-ce que la coupe est dangereuse ?

Remus vit Elrond se rapprocher de la coupe, et amena sa main à cinq centimètres de celle-ci. Il parla dans une langue étrangère à Remus, et la lumière noire autour de Elrond réapparut. La coupe fut alors rapidement recouverte d'une lumière, mais de couleur jaune.

- Non, elle est normale, rien ne se cache dans cette coupe. Et je peux affirmer qu'il s'agit bien de la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle.

Dame Dorea se rapprocha de la coupe et la prit dans ses mains. Elle la regarda et se tourna vers Remus.

- Savez-vous qui est l'héritier de Poufsouffle ?

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, non. On ne sait même pas s'il y en a toujours.

Dame Dorea se tourna alors vers Elrond, et déposant la coupe sur la table, elle porta les mains sur sa tête. Remus put voir qu'une lumière bleu clair entourait Dame Dorea, et elle prononça des mots incompréhensibles mais très doux. La voix de dame Dorea était vraiment superbe, pensa Remus. Peu après, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Remus, et dit :

- Les elfes sont en train de rechercher l'héritier de Poufsouffle. Dès que nous l'aurons trouvé, nous pourrons remettre Harry sur pied. S'il a été blessé par la coupe, la coupe pourra le sauver.

Remus resta bouche bée. Et s'il n'y avait plus de descendants, Harry serait-il mort ? Mais Dame Dorea, comme si elle avait lu dans l'esprit de Remus, répondit :

- N'ayez pas peur, un descendant existe forcément, sinon la coupe aurait disparu.

Remus ne fut pas plus tranquille, mais acquiesça avec un signe de tête.

- Bien, pour le moment nous devrons attendre. Contactez l'Ordre pour les prévenir de la situation, et dites à Minerva qu'elle devra trouver un remplaçant pendant l'absence de Harry.

Remus ne répondit pas et s'exécuta.

Deux heures après, tout l'Ordre était présent, tous inquiets au sujet de Harry.

- Minerva, il vous faudra un remplaçant pour Harry, je pense que Severus pourra s'en charger.

- Oui Remus, je pense que Severus pourra prendre la place de Harry pendant son absence, en espérant que nous trouverons l'héritier de Poufsouffle au plus vite.

La réunion tourna ensuite autour de l'état de Harry. D'autres membres, dont Fleur, s'évanouirent à la description de Harry avant les soins des elfes. Tous les membres rentrèrent trois heures plus tard.

Le lundi, les élèves de septième année se dirigèrent vers le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et trouvèrent la classe sans professeur. En croyant à un retard de Harry, tous s'installèrent sans hésiter.

- C'est étrange, Harry n'est jamais absent. En plus, ce week-end, nous ne l'avons pas rencontré, même Ginny ne l'a pas vu.

- Hermione, tu sais qu'il est très occupé, il doit sûrement être quelque part. Il sera là d'un moment à l'autre.

- Oui, sûrement, j'espère …

Mais à cet instant, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, et à la surprise générale, ce n'était pas un homme avec une robe blanche qui entra, mais un homme avec une robe noire. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent dans les yeux : Pourquoi Rogue était-il là ? Où était Harry ? Mais ils reçurent vite la réponse :

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis ici pour remplacer le professeur Potter, qui sera absent pendant quelques temps.

Hermione, sans y penser, posa la question :

- Où est-il … professeur ?

Rogue lança un regard noir à Hermione, mais répondit tout de même :

- Il est malade, mais il reviendra sûrement bientôt.

Hermione et Ron se figèrent sur place. Harry, malade, cela était impossible. Quelque chose de grave avait du se produire.

Au même instant, au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, les blessures de Harry refirent surface, provoquant l'horreur de ceux qui étaient présents, en particulier Katie, Alicia, Molly et Fleur, qui s'occupaient alors de Harry. Molly courut prévenir Remus, qui, ne sachant que faire, appela Dame Dorea. Cette dernière arriva peu de temps après, avec Elrond, et ils examinèrent Harry. Elrond, très préoccupé, dit :

- Les blessures de la coupe ne peuvent être guéries que par la coupe. Sa magie est trop faible, Harry n'a pas retrouvé toutes ses forces, il lui est donc impossible de se soigner. Si on ne retrouve pas le descendant de Poufsouffle rapidement, Harry ne survivra pas à cette torture.

Molly et les autres étaient resté bouche bée devant la déclaration de Elrond, tous regardèrent Harry, dont les blessures refaisaient surface pour l'horreur de tous. Remus convoqua de nouveau l'Ordre, et tous furent choqués par l'état de Harry.

- Bien, nous manquons de temps. On abandonne toutes les missions en cours, et nous recherchons l'héritier de Poufsouffle, c'est notre seul espoir. Nous allons nous diviser en trois groupes. Un aux archives du Ministère de la Magie, un à la Bibliothèque Nationale, et le dernier à Poudlard. Restez discrets.

Tous les membres partirent faire des recherches. La plus grande étude de l'histoire avait débuté, elfes, nains, centaures et membres de l'Ordre étaient tous en train de rechercher l'héritier de Poufsouffle. La bibliothèque de Poudlard avait été fermée aux élèves, ainsi que la Salle sur Demande, afin de faciliter les recherches. En plein cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un phénix apparut, avec un message pour Severus. Il le lut et dit :

- Bien, le cours est terminé. Je demande à tous les préfets de se charger de récupérer tous les élèves de leurs maisons respectives, et de les conduire dans leurs dortoirs.

Hermione leva la main pour poser une question, mais fut interrompue :

- Toute de suite, pas de questions, maintenant, PARTEZ.

Effrayés, tous les élèves quittèrent la pièce, et Severus put rejoindre les professeurs pour les aider dans leurs recherches.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver pour que nous soyons tous enfermés dans les dortoirs ?

- Je ne sais pas, Ron. Mais la maladie de Harry, et maintenant ça … Ca ne me dit rien de bon.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Ginny arriva :

- Comment, Harry est malade ?

Elle était effrayée, elle savait que Harry l'aurait prévenue.

- Oui, Ginny, Rogue le remplace pendant son absence.

- Mais, mais … C'est impossible, il m'aurait prévenue …

Ginny monta dans son dortoir pour écrire une lettre à sa mère, elle était sûrement au courant. Deux heures après, la réponse de sa mère arriva, en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Harry avait seulement une légère blessure, mais il avait été préférable de le garder au Quartier Général. Ginny n'était pas convaincu par cette réponse. Elle prit la cape d'invisibilité que Harry lui avait laissée, ainsi que la Carte du Maraudeur, et sortit du dortoir.

Elle put voir qu'il y avait de l'agitation dans le château, plein de personnes que la carte ne parvenait pas à identifier, ainsi que de nombreux membres de l'Ordre. Elle se retrouva devant la bibliothèque, et une fois rentrée à l'intérieur, elle se figea sur place en voyant une centaine d'elfes qui lisaient de nombreux livres, aidés par des nains, des professeurs, et certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle entendit soudain :

- Allez, plus vite, Harry est en danger.

Elle était horrifiée, Harry, en danger. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Oui, ça l'était. Elle voulut partir, mais sentit sa cape glisser, et vit alors Alastor qui la regardait avec ses deux yeux :

- Miss Weasley, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ?

A ce moment-là, Rogue et la directrice arrivèrent derrière Maugrey. Ginny ne savait pas quoi répondre, et à la vue du regard noir des trois personnes, elle demanda :

- Comment va Harry ? Où est-il ? Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il est en danger ?

Ce fut Minerva qui répondit :

- Miss Weasley, votre inquiétude au sujet de Harry n'a pas de raison d'être. Et vous venez de violer le règlement scolaire. D'autre part, j'aimerai savoir où vous avez trouvé cette cape d'invisibilité, qui vous sera confisquée sur le champ, ainsi que le parchemin qui est dans votre main.

Ginny ne savait que faire. La directrice lui lança un regard noir quand elle regarda la carte :

- Qu'est-ce que cette carte, Miss Weasley ?

McGonagall était très fâchée, Ginny ne l'avait jamais vu aussi noire.

- Eh bien …

- C'est la Carte du Maraudeur, répondit Remus à sa place.

Il continua :

- C'est moi, James, Sirius et …

Il ne prononça pas le dernier nom :

- … Qui l'avons faite lorsque nous étions élèves ici. Elle montre les personnes présentes dans Poudlard, et elle était entre les mains de Harry.

Minerva était rouge de colère. Depuis trente années, une telle carte était en possession des élèves. C'était inconcevable.

- Bien, nous reparlerons de cela à un autre moment. Maintenant, Miss Weasley, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler.

Ginny n'opposa pas de résistance, cela aurait été inutile. Elle suivit la directrice qui, une fois dans son bureau, lui dit :

- Bien, je peux comprendre votre inquiétude au sujet de Harry, mais cela ne justifie en rien votre conduite. Je vais donc retirer cent points à Gryffondor, pour infraction au règlement et détention de matériel interdit dans l'école. Ainsi que trois semaines de retenue avec votre responsable de maison.

Mais sur ces mots, Minerva se figea. Harry était le responsable de la maison Gryffondor. Mais quand reviendrait-il ? Ginny sembla comprendre la pensée de la directrice et demanda :

- Comment va Harry ?

Minerva ne sut pas mentir :

- Il va très mal. La dernière mission l'a gravement blessé. Nous sommes en train de rechercher une solution, et c'est à cela que tout le monde s'emploie actuellement.

Ginny était figée. Harry, blessé, très mal en point. Elle s'évanouit. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Fumseck rentra dans le bureau avec un message. Minerva métamorphosa une chaise en lit, et y fit allonger Ginny. Elle appela Pompom pour que celle-ci vienne soigner Ginny, et partit à la bibliothèque.

- Severus, vous m'avez dit de venir de toute urgence, y'a-t-il un problème ?

- Non, Minerva. Mais nous avons trouvé.

Minerva vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Severus, et il en fut de même pour elle.

- La famille Bones descend de la famille Poufsouffle, donc Miss Susan Bones devrait pouvoir utiliser la coupe.

Minerva perdit rapidement le sourire.

- Miss Bones … Elle n'a que dix-sept ans, et voir Harry dans son état actuel ne lui ferait pas de bien.

Severus ne semblait pas y avoir réfléchi avant, et perdit lui aussi le sourire.

- On pourrait modifier sa mémoire après ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment en accord avec cette méthode, Severus. Mais cela sera probablement la seule solution. Allons chercher Miss Bones. Ou plutôt, envoyons le professeur Chourave, cela sera moins suspect.

- Non, cela serait toujours trop flagrant. Il ne faut pas que les élèves sachent. Envoyons Fumseck, et attendons à l'extérieur du dortoir.

- Oui, excellente idée, Severus.

Susan était dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle quand le phénix arriva. Au début, elle fut effrayée, mais prit tout de même le message. Il provenait de la directrice, qui lui demandait de sortir discrètement du dortoir, et qui la prévenait qu'elle l'attendait à l'extérieur. Susan regarda la salle, elle était quasiment vide. Elle sortit discrètement, sans que personne ne la remarque. Une fois dehors, elle vit la directrice, le professeur Chourave qui était sa responsable de maison, et le professeur Rogue. Susan fut effrayée et elle demanda :

- Est-il arrivé quelque chose à ma famille ?

Puis elle repensa au fait qu'elle n'avait plus de famille, à part une tante très lointaine qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

- Non Miss Bones, mais nous avons besoin de votre aide. Suivez-nous, nous allons vous expliquer.

Susan, perplexe, suivit la directrice, en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de si important. Elle arriva dans le bureau de la directrice, et put voir que la cheminée était allumée. La directrice y jeta de la poudre, et dit une phrase que Susan ne comprit pas.

- Bien, Miss Bones, passez par la cheminée, nous nous retrouverons là-bas.

Susan hésita et la directrice ajouta :

- N'ayez pas peur. Vous trouverez des personnes que vous connaissez, et aucun mal ne vous arrivera.

Susan passa dans la cheminée, et après un voyage comme les autres, elle se retrouva dans le salon d'une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle pu y voir le Ministre de la Magie, le chef des Aurors, deux de ses anciens professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ainsi que d'anciens élèves de Poudlard. La directrice arriva, suivie par le professeur Rogue.

- Miss Bones, veuillez me suivre, je vous expliquerai tout, ou plutôt, nous vous expliquerons tout.

Elle rentra dans une salle, qui semblait être une salle de réunion, et on lui dit de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle reconnut alors d'autres personnes qu'elle connaissait, par exemple Fleur Delacour, ou plutôt Fleur Weasley, qui avait participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ainsi que d'autres aux cheveux roux, sûrement des Weasley. Elle vit aussi des créatures étranges, deux petits bonshommes, un centaure, ainsi qu'un homme et une femme aux oreilles pointues.

- Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je pense que vous me connaissez, je suis Arthur Weasley, actuel Ministre de la Magie. Nous vous avons fait venir, car nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Susan était perplexe. Le Ministre de la Magie avait besoin de son aide ? Ce ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie.

- Bien, Dame Dorea vous expliquera tout.

Susan vit la femme la femme aux oreilles pointues prendre la parole.

- Bonsoir Susan, tu ne me connais sûrement pas, je suis Dame Dorea, reine des elfes.

Susan resta pétrifiée. Les elfes existaient-ils vraiment ? Certes, il y avait les elfes de maison, mais cette femme n'avait de toute évidence rien à voir avec eux.

- Oui, les elfes existent, Susan, et je suis là pour te demander une grande faveur.

Susan se demandait comment elle avait pu lire ses pensées. Et ce que cette femme attendait d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais tu descends d'une noble et ancienne famille. Tu es la descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Susan resta bouche bée. Cela était-il possible ? Certes, sa famille possédait la Coupe de Poufsouffle, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'on lui avait demandé cette coupe, afin de vérifier que … ?

- Non Susan, nous n'avons pas pris la coupe pour cela. Mais un pas à la fois, écoute-moi. Vois-tu, je sais que cela te semblera étrange, mais nous avons découvert récemment, aujourd'hui même, et c'est pour cela que nous avions fermé Poudlard, que tu es la descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle. Mais oui, la coupe a un rapport. Mais pas avec ce que tu penses. Vois-tu, Voldemort …

Susan frissonna en entendant le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

- … Avait ensorcelé la coupe, et nous l'avons donc libérée. Ou plutôt, le professeur Potter s'en est chargé.

Susan réfléchit. Il était absent. Ne serait-il pas mort ?

- Non Susan. Il n'est pas mort. Mais il a été très gravement blessé par la coupe. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais Helga Poufsouffle était une très grande Médicomage, et a laissé sa magie dans la coupe. Néanmoins, il existe une condition à remplir pour pouvoir utiliser les pouvoirs curatifs de la coupe : c'est un héritier qui doit l'utiliser.

Susan commençait à comprendre. On l'avait appelée pour pouvoir utiliser le pouvoir de la coupe, et probablement sur son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Oui, c'est bien cela, Susan. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Mais avant, je voudrais te prévenir. Ton professeur n'est pas en bon état, je te demande donc de te préparer au pire. Si tu ne l'aides pas, il mourra sûrement.

Susan avait la bouche grande ouverte. Comment cela était-il possible ? Le sort de l'Elu entre ses mains ? Elle devait se préparer au pire, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

- Ne te fais pas de souci, tu y arriveras, nous avons confiance en toi. Par contre, je pense que nous serons obligés d'effacer ta mémoire, pour que tu oublies ce que tu vas bientôt voir. Il ne te serait guère agréable de t'en souvenir.

Susan acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et demanda :

- Mais comment je fais pour le sauver ?

- Bien, c'est assez simple. Tu ne devras quasiment rien faire. Tu devras simplement prendre la coupe dans tes mains, et la porter à la bouche de ton professeur. A ce moment-là, la magie de Poufsouffle fera le reste.

Cela ne semblait pas difficile, pensa Susan.

- Mais tu devras être convaincue de ce que tu fais, sinon, cela ne marchera pas.

Voilà que cela devenait plus difficile.

- Bien, es-tu prête à y aller ?

Susan respira un grand coup et dit :

- Oui.

Elle suivit donc Dame Dorea dans une chambre, et put voir la coupe sur une table, et le corps de son professeur sur un lit.

- Bien. Susan, va prendre la coupe.

Susan s'exécuta sans rien dire, et s'approcha de Dame Dorea. Elle vit enfin le corps de son professeur, et comprit ce que l'elfe voulait dire. Se préparer au pire. Elle était devenue blanche, ses forces semblaient l'abandonner, et elle avait envie de vomir. Le Professeur Potter, Harry Potter, l'Elu, le garçon qui lui avait appris à se battre en cinquième année, était là, étendu sur le lit, avec le visage intégralement brûlé, de même que le reste de son corps. Il était recouvert de sang. C'était un spectacle macabre à voir.

- Bien Susan. A toi maintenant, quand tu te sentiras prête.

Susan hésita un instant, mais se décida. Si elle pouvait le sauver, elle le ferait. Elle s'approcha donc du corps, et posa la coupe sur les lèvres de son professeur. La coupe commença à briller d'une lumière dorée, elle se remplit d'un liquide de la même couleur qui plongea progressivement dans la bouche de Harry.

Cela faisait désormais dix minutes que Harry buvait ce liquide, et les brûlures sur son corps commençaient à s'estomper. Une demi-heure plus tard, le corps de Harry était redevenu comme avant. Seule sa cicatrice persistait. Peu après, Harry commença à bouger, et ouvrit les yeux. La coupe se vida de son liquide, et arrête de briller. Susan la retira de la bouche de son professeur, et recula.

Harry se réveilla soudain, une coupe dans la bouche, et vit qu'une jeune fille l'aidait à boire. C'était Susan, Susan Bones. Mais que faisait-il là ? Il se leva, et sentit sa tête tourner. Il put voir que la pièce était remplie de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et que tous semblaient préoccupés, même s'ils semblaient rapidement perdre leurs inquiétudes. A ce moment-là, Angelina lui donna une potion à boire. Une potion de renforcement. Il en but trois, et après, il parvint à se lever.

- Bien, je pense que j'ai droit à quelques explications, non ?

Remus s'avança et dit :

- Harry, allons-nous asseoir en bas, cela sera plus facile.

Harry accepta et tous descendirent dans la salle en bas. Susan, qui ne savait pas quoi faire, put voir Harry lui sourire et lui dire de le suivre. Une fois en bas, Remus commença :

- Bien, après que tu te sois occupé de la coupe, ton corps était complètement brûlé. Nous avons demandé l'aide de Dame Dorea, et Elrond est venu t'aider …

Remus lui raconta la suite des évènements, la découverte des pouvoirs de la coupe, de l'héritier, et pour finir la guérison.

- … Et nous voilà ici.

Harry réfléchit une minute et dit :

- Bien, je dois vous remercie tous, et surtout toi Susan. Maintenant que tu as fait connaissance avec l'Ordre du Phénix, et ce grâce à tes grandes capacités, je vais te poser une question, et je voudrais que tu réfléchisses avant d'y répondre.

Susan fit oui de la tête.

- Bien, Susan, voudrais-tu rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix ? Je te le dis tout de suite, cela serait totalement secret. Tu serais uniquement appelée pour aider à soigner les blessés, à toi de voir. Tu as pu voir mon corps, il se peut qu'il y ait pire.

Susan resta immobile à réfléchir. Cela pouvait être utile pour se défaire de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et venger ainsi sa famille, mais imaginer pire que le corps de Harry lui semblait impossible.

- Oui, je veux bien vous aider.

- Parfait. Donc maintenant, je vais te lancer deux ou trois sortilèges, pour éviter que tu puisses parler de tout cela, même si tu en as la connaissance. Ces sortilèges sont très puissants, et même sous Imperium ou Veritaserum, tu ne pourras pas en parler.

Susan était impressionnée. Harry leva sa main, et lança des sortilèges informulés.

- Bien, à présent, je pense que tu peux y aller, tu as sûrement besoin de repos. Si tu as des soucis, ou n'importe quoi, viens me voir, je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider.

Susan fit oui de la tête, et elle suivit les jumeaux Weasley, ses professeurs de potion, jusqu'à l'école, où elle pu rejoindre à nouveau son dortoir.

- Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que la faire rentrer dans l'Ordre soit une bonne idée. Elle a déjà perdu toute sa famille …

- Je sais, Minerva, et c'est pour cela qu'elle rentre dans l'Ordre. Elle restera ici, nous l'empêcherons d'aller se battre. Je l'ai promis à Amelia. De plus, ses facultés en tant que descendante de Poufsouffle nous seront utiles.

- Très bien Harry. Une dernière chose. Ginny était très inquiète, elle en a entendu un peu trop, et elle s'est évanouie. Elle est à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour le moment.

- Merci Minerva, j'irai la rejoindre, comme ça Pompom m'aura à l'œil.

Un sourire général s'empara des visages détendus des membres.

- Bien, merci à tous. Et maintenant que nous avons détruit un nouveau Horcruxe, nous avons fait un pas de plus vers la défaite de Voldemort. Maintenant, reposez-vous, et dès demain, revenez à vos tâches habituelles. Bonsoir.

Harry partit, suivi des autres professeurs et par tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il se trouvait désormais à l'infirmerie, avec Ginny, et s'était allongé sur le lit voisin pour se reposer.

* * *

Document mais surment la suitte arrive :)  



	25. Halloween

**Chapitre 24 : Halloween**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla tôt. Les potions renforçantes avaient un effet anti-somnolence. Ginny dormait toujours, il la regarda dormir pendant cinq minutes. Elle avait l'air si heureuse, si seulement tout pouvait être si beau et si facile dans le monde, comme un rêve. Que cela soit beau lorsqu'on ouvre les yeux, et que l'on se rende compte qu'on avait simplement fait un cauchemar. Ah, ce que les filles peuvent être belles quand elles dorment. Elle a l'air en paix avec elle-même, comme si elle avait oublié ce qui l'attend au réveil, guerre, douleur, souffrance. Comme la vie peut être méchante avec les personnes. Mais un simple rêve peut faire tout oublier, et donner le courage de continuer.

Harry s'était désormais levé, et se trouvait devant la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, il pouvait voir le parc de Poudlard, toujours si beau, toujours si mystérieux. Avec la forêt, qui par son seul nom incite les gens à s'aventurer à l'intérieur. Et le soleil qui se levait sur le parc encore humide de rosée. On pouvait voir de superbes réflexions de la lumière sur de petites gouttes d'eau. Comme la nature peut être belle, et simple. Comment se peut-il que des gens comme Tom puissent exister dans un monde si parfait ?

Pendant ce temps, Ginny s'était réveillée, et observait Harry qui était resté devant la fenêtre pendant une bonne demi-heure. Elle put voir que ses yeux étaient très brillants, plus que d'habitude, et qu'une fine lumière blanche l'entourait. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le déranger, et aimait trop le regarder pour ça.

- Harry James Potter, avez-vous été pétrifié ?

Harry ne se retourna même pas, et répondit avec une voix douce, qui n'était pas vraiment sa voix habituelle :

- Ginny, je suis content que tu sois réveillée. J'étais en train de regarder le parc, mais je pense qu'il est l'heure de partir, nous pourrons sûrement déjeuner dans la salle avec les autres.

- Ah non, Harry, avant tout, tu vas venir ici, m'embrasser, et après, tu m'expliques où tu étais hier, et pourquoi une armée d'elfes et de nains, et tout l'Ordre, ainsi que les professeurs, étaient dans la bibliothèque. Ils étaient pressés de trouver quelque chose, pour te sauver la vie.

Harry s'était préparé à ce genre de questionnaire, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le cacher à Ginny, il n'aurait pas pu.

- Eh bien, c'est une longue histoire, assis-toi, je vais te la raconter.

Ginny s'assit sur le lit. Harry se mit à côté d'elle, et après l'avoir embrassée, il commença son récit :

- Eh bien, comme tu le sais sûrement, Voldemort a créé des Horcruxes, et cela lui permet de ne pas mourir, si on peut dire cela. Et si on veut pouvoir détruire Voldemort, il faut commencer par les Horcruxes. Un a déjà été détruit par hasard, l'agenda de Tom, dont tu te souviens sûrement. La bague de Gaunt en était un autre, que Dumbledore a détruit l'année dernière. Le médaillon de Serpentard en est un autre, mais il a été « perdu », ou du moins, on ne sait pas où il est, car il ne se trouve plus dans sa cachette. Il en reste donc quatre à trouver. Voldemort lui-même en est un, après sa première réincarnation, il a du utiliser un de ses Horcruxes. Un autre est Nagini, son serpent. Le troisième est la Coupe de Poufsouffle, du moins, nous le pensions, et il en reste un dernier, que nous n'avons toujours pas identifié.

Harry fit une pause, puis reprit ensuite :

- Eh bien, il est apparu que la Coupe de Poufsouffle était en possession de la famille Bones. Nous avons donc demandé à Susan si elle en savait quelque chose, et effectivement, elle avait vu sa tante Amelia Bones une fois avec cette coupe. On a reçu de Susan la permission de se rendre chez elle, et là, Amelia, enfin son tableau, m'a dit où trouver la coupe. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, la coupe était protégée par des maléfices, et naturellement ils étaient bien plus puissants que je ne l'aurai cru.

Harry fit une autre pause, et put voir dans l'expression de Ginny qu'elle avait compris la suite, mais pour éviter tout secret, il continua son récit :

- J'ai donc utilisé une potion particulière, qui a le pouvoir de détruire l'Horcruxe, mais cette potion est très dangereuse, et mélangée aux pouvoirs de la coupe, ils m'ont mis dans un sale état, inutile de te l'expliquer, tu te sentirais mal. Dame Dorea et Elrond ont essayé la magie elfique pour me guérir, mais c'était impossible, ils ont donc dû rechercher le descendant de Poufsouffle, pour pouvoir utiliser la coupe avec sa fonction principale, celle de guérir toutes les blessures. Seulement, comme tu peux l'imaginer, on ne connaissait pas l'héritier de Poufsouffle, et c'est là que tous ont pris la direction de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir trouver cette information. Je ne peux pas te dire qui est-ce, mais ils ont trouvé cette personne, et après m'avoir fait boire l'eau curative de la coupe, j'étais sur pied, et je suis venu ici où tu étais évanouie après le « dialogue » avec la directrice. Voilà, tu connais l'essentiel.

Ginny était stupéfaite, tant d'évènements en une seule soirée, elle aurait voulu poser plein de questions, mais elle put voir dans le visage de Harry que toute question était à proscrire, elle n'ajouta donc rien, et serra Harry dans ses bras. Ils descendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle, et avant de rentrer, ils se séparèrent et chacun partit à sa place. Peu d'élèves étaient présents, et parmi eux, Ron et Hermione, qui allèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier leur dit alors de venir le voir dans son bureau le soir.

Pendant l'après-midi, Harry alla à une réunion de l'Ordre, qui avait été convoqué suite aux évènements du soir précédent. Quand tous furent assis, Harry put remarquer que tous connaissaient déjà les évènements et avaient plein de questions à poser. Harry commença quand même avec un petit résumé pour les moins informés, et à la fin du résumé, il commença à répondre aux questions :

- Harry, pourquoi as-tu risqué ta vie pour détruire la coupe ? Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant, tu es le symbole de la résistance, cela ferait tomber trop d'espoir.

- Kingsley, sache que je n'aurais pas fait faire ce travail si dangereux à qui que ce soit, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un risque sa vie pour cela. Il était donc normal que je le fasse, vu son importance. Mais j'admets que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel niveau de protection, je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois. Quand à la deuxième partie, eh bien, même si je suis content que la communauté me prenne comme exemple pour se battre, si je venais à mourir, vous ne devriez jamais baisser les bras, ou le travail accompli aurait été inutile.

Harry put voir que certains étaient incrédules en entendant ces derniers mots. Harry mort restait inconcevable. Cela aurait été une catastrophe.

- Harry, pourquoi Elrond avait une aura noire, quand il te soignait, ou tout du moins, quand il essayait, et toi une aura blanche ? Et comment cette magie marche ? Il t'avait presque guéri et tu es retombé après.

- Remus, l'aura noire de Elrond représente la magie qu'il utilisait.

- Tu veux dire que c'était de la magie noire ?

- Oui, Mondingus, je dirais même plus, c'était de la nécromancie. Le transfert de vie, pour soigner une personne, est nommé nécromancie.

- Et pourquoi alors ton aura était blanche au même moment ?

- Eh bien, là, c'est plus compliqué à expliquer, je vais essayer de le faire, mais cela ne sera pas facile.

Harry fit une pause et commença :

- Vous savez sûrement qu'il existe une magie « blanche » et une magie « noire », et bien cela est faux …

Harry put voir les têtes étonnées des gens présents, comme si on leur avait dit que Voldemort venait de se suicider …

- Oui, la magie n'a pas de couleur, elle n'est pas noire ou blanche, la distinction se fait dans le but que l'on veut atteindre en l'utilisant. Prenez l'exemple d'un simple sort, que l'on apprend dès la première année à Poudlard, le Wingardium Leviosa. Vous le classez sûrement dans la « magie blanche », mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne peut pas faire de mal ? Parce qu'on vous a dit ça comme ça ? Parce qu'on l'apprend à l'école ? Eh bien, aucune de ces raisons n'a de sens, il peut faire très mal, pensez à la première contrainte, ne pas l'utiliser sur les êtres humains, car cela devient incontrôlable. Mais si on soulève une personne, et que l'on la laisse tomber rapidement et violemment, on la tue, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cela n'est-il pas de la « magie noire » ? Or vous l'appelez magie blanche. Et prenons le cas d'un sort de « magie noire », un au hasard, le Sectumsempra. Eh bien, vous voyez ce que c'est, non ? De la « magie noire », mais pourtant, si on est victime d'un Imperium, il peut nous sauver en nous ramenant à la réalité. De plus, il ne tue pas, alors que le Wingardium Leviosa, si. Et je pousserais même plus loin, les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Pourquoi les appelle-t-on ainsi ? Eh bien, c'est simple, l'utilisation rend dépendant, comme une drogue, et l'utilisation est sans recours, on se corrompt l'âme. Mais pourtant, un Imperium peut sauver la vie d'une personne, un Doloris réveille une personne évanouie, et un Avada Kedavra allège la souffrance d'un mourrant.

Harry fit une pause, et put voir que les présents étaient éblouis pour la moitié, et la bouche grande ouverte pour l'autre moitié, comme des poissons rouges.

- Ce que Elrond a utilisé était de la Nécromancie. Mais voyez-vous, cette magie, même si certains la considèrent comme noire et mauvaise, car on peut ressusciter des morts si on est assez puissant, est la plus utilisée dans le monde, magique ou moldu. En effet, tout type de soin est attaché à la Nécromancie, vu que vous allez contre le sens de la nature en sauvant ou en guérissant une personne. Pour les Moldus, c'est la même chose. Or la magie que Elrond a utilisé est beaucoup plus avancée qu'une simple potion, il a donc du utiliser son énergie au maximum. Mais cela implique ses facultés de « magie noire » de la vision elfique, parmi lesquelles la guérison des personnes. Les elfes ne guérissent pas, ils soulagent les blessures. Ainsi, son aura était noire, mais l'intention était de faire le bien. Il a donc irradié mon aura, qui a brillé de sa lumière, blanche, alimentée par l'énergie d'Elrond. Mais naturellement, cela n'était pas suffisant.

Harry fit une dernière pause, et tira la conclusion :

- Il n'existe donc pas de magie « noire » ou « blanche », tout dépend de l'utilisation qu'on en fait, on peut viser le bien ou le mal. De là vient la distinction entre magie noire et magie blanche.

Les membres avaient écouté avec intérêt, et même si cela n'était pas facile à comprendre, cela avait du sens. Remus demanda quand même une ultime chose :

- Harry, tu dis que « soigner » est en fait un acte de Nécromancie, cela le met au même niveau que la résurrection des morts. Alors pourquoi on n'y arrive pas, ou pourquoi beaucoup de monde croit que c'est une légende ?

- Eh bien, Remus, sache que la Nécromancie est une « discipline » comme peuvent l'être les potions, or nous savons tous que certaines potions sont irréalisables pour la plupart des gens, car cela ne dépend pas d'un simple mélange d'ingrédients. La Nécromancie est similaire, guérir est souvent éviter la mort, qui, poussé à l'extrême, donne redonner la vie. Ainsi, les grands Nécromants, qui existent, peuvent ressusciter des gens, mais cette pratique est très très difficile, et on ne parvient souvent qu'à ramener à la vie des zombies ou des créatures maléfiques. Dans l'histoire de la magie, une seule personne est revenue à la vie, sous une forme presque normale, Voldemort.

Les présents sont restés pétrifiés, seul Voldemort a réussi cela, pas même Merlin …

- La « résurrection » de Voldemort a sûrement été facilitée par les Horcruxes, et il n'y est pas arrivé tout seul, mais on peut prendre Voldemort comme le seul être à avoir eu une deuxième chance. Quant à d'autres mages, bien plus puissants que des Nécromants, la majorité n'avait pas envie de combattre la mort, car un sage vit la vie, et voit la mort comme le début d'une nouvelle aventure. Ainsi, les plus grands magiciens ne se sont jamais adonnés à la Nécromancie la plus poussée, qui pour eux n'avait rien d'intéressant. Ceux qui l'ont le plus pratiquée sont les mages noirs, qui avaient besoin de chair à canon, comme on l'appelle souvent, ou plus précisément, de personnes prêtes à se sacrifier pour sa cause. Et qui mieux que des morts ?

Remus semblait satisfait par la réponse. Par contre, une personne n'avait pas aimé ce rapprochement, Pompom.

- Harry, tu dis que soigner est une forme de Nécromancie, que l'extrême est la résurrection des morts, et que les plus grands magiciens ne s'intéressent pas à cette forme de magie. Personnellement, cela fait maintenant cinquante ans que je suis infirmière, et je ne pense pas avoir fait de la Nécromancie avec pour but d'avoir de la chair à canon …

- Pompom, il faut bien que tu me comprennes, j'ai bien dit que le soin est une forme de Nécromancie, car on aide une personne à ne pas mourir, donc à combattre la mort. J'ai aussi dit que les grands magiciens ne se sont jamais intéressés à la partie poussée de la Nécromancie, la résurrection des morts. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que soigner est un acte pour recruter des fidèles serviteurs. Ici aussi, il faut faire attention entre l'idée que l'on se fait de la magie, la Nécromancie peut être une magie très noble, si elle est utilisée pour une noble cause. Or le but des Nécromants, ceux qui se sont intéressés à la résurrection, était d'avoir des serviteurs, ainsi on associe le mot de Nécromant à méchant. Mais sache que cela n'a rien à voir, mais j'admets qu'à ma connaissance, la résurrection n'a jamais eu de but « blanc » car la mort n'est qu'un début, il est donc inadmissible de se soustraire à ce début. Tu n'as donc rien à te reprocher, pouvoir soigner est une preuve de très grande magie, et cela doit rester ainsi.

Pompom semblait plus contente de cette explication. Peu de questions suivirent, et tous repartirent.

Le soir, Harry était dans son bureau en train de lire un livre sur la lycanthropie, chose qu'il avait promise à Bill, et attendait la visite de ses amis. Cela ne fut pas long, car Hermione, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent alors qu'il venait de commencer le premier chapitre.

- Bonsoir à tous, asseyez-vous.

- Merci Harry.

Ginny alla embrasser Harry, et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Bon, posez vos questions, je sais que vous en avez, et je sais aussi que Ginny vous a tout raconté.

Les trois amis se regardèrent un peu perplexes, comment pouvait-il savoir ?

Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence :

- Harry, ça fait maintenant presque deux mois qu'on est ici, et on ne t'a vu que pendant les heures de cours. Je me demandais si tu ne cherchais pas à nous écarter, maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de nous.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, il s'attendait à ce genre de questions, il savait que le ton de Hermione n'était pas méchant, mais qu'elle était simplement curieuse.

- Eh bien Hermione, j'admets que j'ai été très distant ces temps-ci, et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mais il faut que vous me compreniez. Si je vous ai laissés à l'écart, c'était pour vous protéger. Je sais, ce n'est pas facile à croire quand j'ai été le premier à vous mettre en danger, mais actuellement, je peux veiller sur moi-même, mais je ne pourrais pas garantir votre sécurité, et la dernière chose que je désire est de vous voir blessés.

- Harry, arrête avec ce caractère protecteur, on est tous, enfin presque tous, majeurs, on a le droit de choisir notre voie, et si on veut combattre, tu ne pourras pas nous en empêcher …

- Effectivement Ron, je ne peux pas vous en empêcher, mais je peux retarder le plus possible ce moment. Je peux essayer de faire en sorte que vous ne fassiez rien de dangereux, et que vous soyez prêts à ce moment-là.

- Mais Harry, comme cela, tu ne nous aides pas, et la seule chose que tu obtiens, est de te séparer de nous, même de Ginny, tu ne la vois pas souvent. Tu ne comprends donc pas que être ou non à tes côtés ne changera pas notre situation ?

- Je sais, Hermione, mais c'est plus fort que moi, et je m'excuse de vous avoir laissés de côté. Mais cette nouvelle vie qui a commencé pour moi est très différente, et j'ai plein de choses à faire, mais jamais assez de temps pour tout faire. Mais tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait de bonne foi, pour vous protéger.

- Oui Harry, je sais, mais même si tu es plus fort que nous, tu as notre âge, nous sommes tes amis depuis sept ans maintenant, on a tellement risqué ensemble, que je pense que nous avons maintenant le droit de choisir si nous voulons ou non combattre à tes côtés. Fais-nous confiance, on ne te décevra pas.

- Merci Hermione. Si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, et prendre part à cette guerre, je vous conseille de reformer l'AD. Préparez-vous, vous et les autres, soyez prêts, car bientôt vous devrez vous battre.

Les trois amis étaient déconcertés. Se battre, bientôt, quand, comment, où ? Hermione découvrit que l'attaque se déroulerait à Poudlard en regardant Harry :

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas Hermione. Mais un jour arrivera où Poudlard sera la cible, et où la seule défense sera notre courage. Pour cela, je te demande d'apprendre, et de l'enseigner ensuite aux autres, à se battre en duel. N'ayez pas peur de blesser, des fois, la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque.

Hermione avait, à la différence de Ron et Ginny, compris le message de Harry. S'entraîner à attaquer, et non pas à se défendre, chose que l'AD avait fait jusqu'à présent. Ron avait tout de même encore une question :

- Harry, pourquoi es-tu devenu professeur si tu avais tellement de choses à faire ?

- Eh bien, Ron, le but était de pouvoir être à vos côtés, de vous aider, et d'être toujours aussi présent. Ainsi que de vous préparer à la guerre. Peut-être ai-je voulu trop en faire, mais je suis content, et je pense que vous vous êtes tous améliorés en duel. J'en suis content, et vous serez bientôt prêts à vous défendre.

- Merci Harry. Et une autre question. Pourquoi tu ne nous dis plus rien ? Autrefois, tu partageais tous tes secrets avec nous. Maintenant, si on ne savait pas que c'est toi, on ne te reconnaîtrait pas.

- Eh bien, Ron, depuis un peu de temps, je connais trop de choses, et vous les dire vous mettrait en danger. De plus, je ne saurais pas quoi vous dire sans trop en dévoiler. Ainsi, entre une hésitation et une autre, la meilleure solution a été le silence. Cela évite tout problème. Mais sache que peu de gens sont au courant, vous n'êtes donc pas laissés à l'écart, mais je ne vous ferais pas partager le poids de ces informations.

Harry fit une pause et put voir que ses amis étaient plus contents qu'à leur arrivée. Ils avaient enfin trouvé des réponses à leurs questions.

- Bien, je pense qu'il est l'heure pour vous d'aller vous coucher, demain, le bal d'Halloween nous attend. Ah, Ginny, repose-toi bien, car les danses vont être longues …

Sur ces mots, et après avoir donné un baiser à Ginny, Harry salua ses amis qui partirent vers leur dortoir. Ginny était très heureuse que Harry lui promette de danser avec elle, et à l'entendre, cela ne serait pas une seule danse. Hermione, de son côté, espérait que Ron, qui l'avait invité au bal, la fasse danser. Ron était lui aussi content, car il avait pu parler à son meilleur ami, mais aussi parce qu'il avait une surprise pour Hermione.

Le jour d'Halloween arriva, Harry se leva tôt, et partit faire une visite à ses parents. Il passa toute la matinée dans la crypte des Potter, non loin du château des Potter, en Ecosse. C'était la première fois que Harry allait voir ses parents, et il découvrit que la crypte était cachée au milieu des montagnes. Sur l'entrée de la crypte, l'emblème des Potter était présent. Il ne fit pas énormément de choses, à part regarder la pierre blanche où était écrit James et Lily Potter. Vers midi, il décida de partir, mais seulement après avoir rempli la crypte de fleurs, pour honorer ses parents et ses ancêtres.

Il profita de l'occasion pour visiter le château des Potter. Il était énorme, sept étages, avec deux dans le sous-sol. Il se promena dans le château, et put retrouver la chambre de son père, là où il avait gardé ses affaires même après le mariage. Il y avait certaines photos, montrant les quatre Maraudeurs, Harry ne put retenir une larme, à la pensée de son père, Sirius et Remus … Il passa un peu de temps dans la chambre de son père, et il finit par trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, une robe de cérémonie. Il décida de l'utiliser pour le bal. Dans la chambre de son père, il trouva aussi des lettres, il en lut quelques unes, mais ne put pas continuer, car fouiller la vie de son père n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait. Mais il put lire une lettre de sa mère à l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard, et devaient sortir ensemble depuis peu de temps. Probablement la première lettre qu'elle lui ait jamais envoyé. Il trouva aussi une salle d'entraînement, où son père et ses amis s'entraînaient probablement, à voir les photos sur les murs. Il ne pénétra pas dans la chambre de ses grands-parents, et jeta un coup d'œil au salon, ainsi qu'à la cuisine. Il termina par trouver une énorme bibliothèque, plus grande que celle de Poudlard. Il ne s'aventura pas plus loin, mais il put trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, comme des manuscrits de ses ancêtres sur l'illusion.

Plein de salles étaient vides, ou dédiées à exposer des œuvres artistiques que Harry ne connaissait pas, mais un détail attira son attention, une pièce qui contenait, sur ses murs, tous les membres de la famille Potter. Il fit un peu le tour des noms, et put enfin trouver le sien, et celui de ses parents. Il remonta dans l'arbre, mais tout s'arrête au premier Potter, rien ne faisait référence à l'ascendance avec les fondateurs de Poudlard. Il était seulement écrit le nom d'une femme à côté, qui ne disait rien à Harry. Il essaya de chercher si d'autres membres de sa famille étaient encore envie, mais ce n'était pas évident de trouver quelque chose dans cette énorme liste. Il trouva enfin qu'une autre personne vivante de la famille existait, un certain Mark Ervis Potter, âgé de 112 ans, et jamais marié. Il est le fils du frère du père de son grand-père. Mais tout cela ne l'avançait pas, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait ni ce qu'il faisait. Mais comme par magie, une carte apparut sur le mur, montrant un endroit en plein cœur de l'Afrique, et un texte à côté disait :

_Mark Ervis Potter, actuellement habitant le désert du Sahara, est un ermite qui passe sa vie à étudier les animaux sacrés de l'ancienne Egypte. Âgé de 112 ans, il est tout de même en bonne santé._

Mmm, je pourrais lui rendre visite un de ces jours.

Sur ce, Harry rentra à Poudlard, l'heure du dîner et du bal était arrivée. Pour fêter Halloween, un banquet suivi d'un bal avait été organisé. Harry mit la robe qu'il avait trouvée chez son père, et rejoignit vite l'entrée de la Grande Salle, où Ginny l'attendait impatiemment.

- Désolé Ginny, je m'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs.

Mais Ginny ne répondit pas, elle regardait la robe de Harry. Elle était superbe. Une robe blanche, brodée or, avec en rouge l'emblème des Potter. Une ceinture en tissu bleu était présente à la mi-hauteur, et pendait jusqu'au genou sur le côté droit. Une épée était attachée sur le côté gauche. Il portait aussi des gants de peau noirs, qui s'habillaient parfaitement avec la cape d'un noir brillant, cape qui touchait le sol.

- Ginny, tout va bien ?

- Oui oui, je regardais ta robe, elle est magnifique.

- Ah oui, merci, elle était à mon père. Et toi aussi, tu es superbe.

- Merci, mais allons-y, on est déjà en retard.

- Oui, effectivement, viens, prends mon bras.

Harry tendit son bras et Ginny le prit avec élégance. Ils s'approchèrent des portes, qui s'ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer. Les deux amoureux rentrèrent dans la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, comme si le roi et la reine venaient de rentrer. Dans un côté de la pièce, Severus était devenu blanc, il croyait voir un fantôme. James, comment est-ce possible ? Dans un autre endroit, Tonks soutenait Remus qui avait failli tomber dans les pommes, après avoir cru revoir son défunt ami, James.

- Remus, ça va ?

- Oui, tout va bien, désolé, mais la robe de Harry, est celle que James a utilisé le jour où il a demandé Lily en mariage …

Dans son coin, Severus regardait lui aussi Harry, comme il ressemblait à James, de loin, on aurait dit la même personne que celle qui avait demandé Lily en mariage devant tout Poudlard.

Harry passa la soirée à danser avec Ginny, et put voir que Hermione et Ron passaient eux aussi toute la soirée sur la piste de bal. La soirée fut magnifique, et presque tous avaient vus Harry embrasser Ginny à la fin du bal, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Enfin, ils avaient presque le même âge, rien de particulier.

Ron et Harry partirent avec leurs deux demoiselles vers la tour Gryffondor. Ils eurent le temps de discuter et Hermione ne put cacher sa joie, car Ron avait dansé divinement toute la soirée. Il avoua avoir pris des cours pendant l'été, uniquement pour danser avec Hermione. Cela lui permit d'obtenir un long baiser, et il devint tout rouge. Hermione et Ginny allèrent se coucher, et Harry resta un peu seul avec Ron.

- Harry, ta robe est superbe, où l'as-tu trouvée ?

- Eh bien, elle était à mon père, du moins, je crois, étant dans sa chambre, dans le château des Potter. Je suis allé le visiter cet après-midi.

- Elle est vraiment magnifique.

- Merci, mais rien à voir avec tes talents de danseur, je croyais que tu détestais danser.

- Ah, mais je déteste toujours. J'ai simplement suivi des cours pour pouvoir danser avec Hermione …

- Ahahah, tu es tout rouge Ron, allez l'amoureux, tu as été super. Allez, je vais te laisser, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Harry retourna dans la Grande Salle, où Remus et Severus étaient encore là, en train de parler.

- Bonsoir messieurs.

- Oh, bonsoir Jam… Harry.

- Remus, pourquoi es-tu si étrange ? Je t'ai vu quand je suis rentré, tu as failli tomber dans les pommes, et Severus, toi aussi, tu étais perplexe.

Severus regarda Remus, qui prit la parole :

- Vois-tu, Harry, la robe que tu portes est identique à celle que James avait, il y a dix-neuf ans, quand il a demandé à ta mère de l'épouser. C'était le bal d'Halloween, en septième année, il l'a fait devant toute l'école. Lily n'a pas réussi à dire quoi que ce soit, à part l'embrasser pendant une demi-heure, et je pense qu'elle voulait dire oui. Quand tu es entré, habillé comme ça, j'ai cru revoir James, ce jour-là.

Harry écoutait Remus avec grande attention, il avait appris quelque chose de nouveau sur sa famille, et il était content. De plus, cela lui faisait plaisir comme information, il avait les mêmes vêtements que son père, le jour où il a demandé sa mère en mariage.

- Eh bien, Remus, merci de m'avoir appris quelques détails supplémentaires, je pense que je garderai précieusement cette robe, car vois-tu, elle est bien la même, étant celle qui se trouvait chez mon père.

- Tu es allé au château ?

- Oui.

- Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, ayant été inhabité pendant dix-sept ans, il doit sûrement être en piteux état.

- Oui, la végétation a gagné une bataille, mais je pense que j'engagerai une équipe de restructuration, pour remettre le château à neuf. Bien, sur ce, je vais vous laisser, la journée a été longue.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Severus, Remus.

Harry partit en laissant deux anciens ennemis se rappeler de leur temps en tant qu'élèves.


End file.
